Surrender
by lste
Summary: When Serena McCall is told by her father she is going to be spending her entire summer in Beacon Hill's with her cousin and she is NOT happy. It didn't help that Scott and his best friend Stiles are beyond weird and were clearly hiding something from her. Serena is determined to discover their secret, but not prepared for the consequences. [Post season 4]
1. Chapter 1: McCall House

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Teen Wolf.

**Chapter One**

* * *

The sun danced in graceful patterns across the young woman's pale skin. She watched the shadows idly form shapes as they passed through the forested trail. A sigh hopelessly escaped her lips. _Is this really happening?_ She couldn't believe that _this_ is where she would be spending her entire summer.

Her father momentarily took his eyes off the road as he peered at his stone faced daughter. "It is only two months."

She rolled her eyes. Two months was a century in her mind.

"Plus, you will have Scott. The two of you were two peas in a pod while in diapers." His optimistic smile was shot down by the glare she passed him. "Look. I wouldn't be doing this unless I had to. And I have to, that is why we are doing this."

"I am never going to do anything in the medical field, ever."

"Aunt Melissa is a nurse you know?"

"Oh I know. I remember the last time we were here she left mid Thanksgiving dinner because the hospital was so backed up."

His lips pursed. "She was helping saves lives…"

"Whatever."

A tense silence followed. Her fathers grip on the wheel was turning his knuckles white. This had been how most of their conversations turned out over the last year - exasperating. Serena returned her gaze to the outdoors leaving her father to his thoughts. She hadn't seen this much greenery in her entire life.

Almost thirty minutes later they pulled up to a two-story home. It was very humble, which was a huge difference compared to the flat her father and her shared in Las Vegas. She already missed her dazzlingly dangerous city. She couldn't imagine anything eventful happening in such a peaceful town.

The front door swung open as soon as her father parked the car. It revealed her curly-haired aunt who dressed head to toe in maroon scrubs. Her father did not miss the pointed look she gave him at her attire. Her aunt wrapped her in a bone crushing hug and then released her to squeeze her brother.

"Oh Serena, you have grown so much," Melissa gushed. She raised her eyebrows at her brother questionably. "Are you sure you would not rather send her to an all girls summer camp instead? The boys will be chasing her Paul."

He frowned, the wrinkles in his brow creasing. "How would she meet boys if she's not going to be in school?"

Serena gave her aunt a bemused stare and Melissa laughed. "Scott is on the lacrosse team. My home is filled with teenage boys when they decide to actually stay home."

Serena winked at her father. He crossed his arms over her chest and gave her a hard stare. She snickered and in a sing-song voice said, "Too bad we are already here!"

Paul unlocked the trunk and all three gathered Serena's belongings. They tugged them up the stairs until they entered a spare bedroom. There was a full-sized bed in the center of the room with a quaint window that revealed the backyard. It was cozier and definitely more green compared to the desert she had grown accustomed to.

"I hope you like it. I know it's small…" Melissa tucked a stray curl that had fallen from her ponytail behind her ear.

Her niece gave her a grateful smile. "Yeah, it is perfect. Don't worry about it Aunt Mel."

"Good." She bit her lip. "Scott should be home shortly. He had to step out to get groceries. All we had was some eggs and milk."

Paul motioned to his sister's scrubs. "Heading to work?"

Melissa shot them both an apologetic look. "I'm on call today. Our hospital had to do a lot of budget cuts due to… extreme circumstances. I work almost every day this week."

He rubbed her shoulder warmly. "That is unfortunate. Don't sweat it. Now, are you sure that five hundred a month will be enough? Or did you need more? I know how much Serena can consume."

"Hey!" Serena glowered, her hand clutching her stomach defensively. "I consume as much as my body requires."

"That is way too much Paul. We agreed on two hundred." Melissa's hands rested on her hips defiantly.

He gave her an equally defiant stare. "No."

Before the debate could continue the front door slammed open. There was a shuffle of bags alerting them of another presence.

"Mom! I'm home! _With food,_ like you asked!"

They made their way downstairs into the kitchen where Scott and his best friend Stiles were in the middle of unloading the groceries into the fridge. The last time Serena had seen him he'd been a stick - her cousin had definitely filled out in the muscle proportion, which was almost difficult to wrap her mind around. At one point she remember beating him up when he threw mud at her, but now it looked like if he poked her she'd break apart.

Scott stopped a moment to wave awkwardly at his uncle and cousin. Years ago he distinctly recalled Serena not wanting to play with him. She had made a huge effort to ignore him. Although, he did smash her furby to pieces.

"Hey Scott and friend," Serena greeted with a short smile.

Scott motioned beside him. "This is my best friend Stiles."

Stiles waved.

"So…" Melissa clapped her hands together. She gave Scott and Stiles her full attention. "Stay home today. Just one day. Please." Scott and Stiles both shared a look, which resulted in Melissa shaking her head objectively. "And nothing _weird_… Just one day, please."

Scott gave her a thumbs up.

Melissa pressed her hand to her chest. "Oh my God. Maybe I should call off?"

"Aunt Mel, it's okay. How much trouble can these two really cause?" Serena said with a light chuckle. "We will be fine."

Stiles winced at the dark look his best friend's mother was shooting him. Apparently, from the look on her aunt's face, they can cause a lot of trouble. Although, Serena was beyond opposed to getting into a bit of trouble. Her father did often tell her she was a menace to society.

"My cab has arrived!" Paul cut in. Serena hadn't even known he had called one for himself.

Paul gave his sister a tight hug and Scott a short wave. His gaze fell on Serena. A blank look was on her face as she stared up at him. He took a few steps toward her before dangling his keys before her her wide brown eyes. "Peace offering?"

She grinned almost maniacally. "You're trusting me with your car?"

He frowned as his mind slowly wrapped around what he was doing. However, Serena yanked the keys from his grasp faster than he could blink. _Why was he giving his seventeen-year-old daughter his keys?_

"Love you too, Dad!"

Paul embraced her like it would be the last time. Pressing a kiss to her temple he whispered, "Love you, my moon."

She groaned at the nickname. Serena secretly loved it, but not when he said it in front of other people.

Melissa, Scott, and Serena walked him to the door. He grinned at his daughter one last time before hopping into the cab.

Melissa faced her son on the porch. She grabbed his shoulders tightly. "Seriously. Just one day."

Serena raised her brows. Were they really that bad?

"Promise," Scott gave her a toothy smile. "Things have been pretty normal this week."

She laughed, "I think you and I have a very different perception on what normal is." She slapped his shoulder lightly. With a sigh she turned to her niece once more - a tired smile on her face. "If anything weird happens there are emergency contact numbers on the fridge: the hospital, my cell phone, Sheriff Stilinski, and our neighbor Mrs. Smith."

"Or I could just call 911," Serena suggested with a shrug. "Don't worry so much. I highly doubt anything bad will happen."

Melissa squeezed Serena's shoulder gratefully. Quickly, she grabbed her purse and keys before zipping out of the house. Serena followed Scott back into the kitchen where Stiles was still putting away the groceries. He shot them both a smile before continuing his task.

"So, what kind of trouble do you guys get yourselves into that makes mama McCall so worried?" Serena hopped on one of the counter tops.

"Nothing." The duo both looked at each other as the word escaped their lips at the same moment.

Scott ran a hand through his hair. "My mom just worries a lot."

"_Yeah_." She provided them an odd look. "Sure."

"Serenaaaa." Stiles dragged out her name while his eyes darted nervously from Scott to her. "What kind of things do you like to do in your free time?"

She cocked her head to the side slightly confused by the boys approach. He clearly was trying to change the subject. "I like to watch Netflix and eat tacos."

"That's the plan then!" declared Stiles. He slammed his hands on the counter making Serena jump at the noise. "Netflix and tacos."

Roughly an hour later the trio were in the living room with steaming Mexican food. Scott and Stiles sat on the sofa while Serena sat on the floor by the coffee table. They had decided to watch some original horror flix that Serena referred to as "movies from the stone ages." Which ended up upsetting Stiles to the point he started an argument about them being _classics_ that only _sophisticated _people could appreciate. However, Scott hadn't seen the movie either so she really wasn't too worried about being "sophisticated."

She heard a cough from behind her and caught Stiles watching her analytically. He made a face that was a mixture of a smile and a grimace for getting caught staring. "So… how long are you in town for?"

"Two months," she muffled between bites.

"Oh-" Stiles laughed nervously. Scott and him shared a wide-eyed look. They were weird, Serena officially decided.

"That's like the entire summer," Scott pointed out.

"Yeah…" she frowned. "I'm aware."

"That sucks," Stiles said while bobbing his head. She rolled her eyes. Like she didn't know it sucked. "What do you plan on doing… here?"

She shrugged. "I have no idea."

Scott braced himself on his knees as he leaned over to get a closer look at Serena's face, as he was sitting on the couch behind her. "Do you like lacrosse?"

"I have never seen it before, but I like hockey."

"It's kind of like hockey, but on grass." He explained. "They also have sticks with nets on them. We try to play a couple of times a week so we don't get rusty when school starts up. You can always come with us when we practice?"

"Thanks Scott. I would like that."

"Serena," Stiles started once more. He appeared to enjoy playing the twenty questions game with her. "Other than Netflix and tacos do you have any other hobbies? Likes? Dislikes? Or any weird supernatural powers that we should be aware of - _ouch_."

He rubbed his arm where Scott had elbowed him in the ribs. He also didn't miss the forceful glare the alpha stabbed at him.

"No supernatural powers, unfortunately," Serena pouted. Stiles pretended to wipe invisible sweat off his brow and Scott just shook his head. "I read a lot, which I would consider a hobby."

"What kind of books?" He pressed.

"Good books."

Scott laughed at Serena's short reply. His friend leaned back in his seat and mockingly repeated 'good books' to himself.

"Besides lacrosse and being really good at not giving each other not so subtle looks." Serena faced them and gave them the look she was referring to. "What else do you guys do?"

"Normal stuff…" Scott and Stiles shared the look she had just imitated.

She snorted, "Like?"

"Like-like-_like_ go to parties." Stiles raised both hands and almost poked Scott in the face with the fork he held. Scott swatted his hand away and Stiles winced realizing his current action. "And hang out with our girlfriends."

"You have girlfriends?" The only shocking thing about that statement was how weird they were. No denying, Scott and Stiles were good looking... but she couldn't imagine them being able to hold a conversation that any normal person would deem not awkward.

"My girlfriends name is Kira," Scott had a dreamy look on his face that caused a small dimpled smile to appear on his lips.

"Cute." Serena smirked. She raised a brow at Stiles. "And yours?"

Stiles puffed up his chest. "Malia."

"Ah! You are 'ah' boys."

"What?" Scott looked at Stiles for help, but he shook his head giving him a blank look.

Serena in took a sharp breath. She was trying to keep up the conversation, but it apparently had not gone in her favor when she tried to create a connection. "Kir-ah and Mali-ah. The ah sound."

"Oh… yeah," Scott agreed. An awkward silence followed.

Serena opted to focusing on the zombies ripping out some sorry man's throat instead of the forced conversation. How awesome was this? Being forced to communicate with someone she hadn't seen in seven years by life was always fun. Maybe she would have better luck with their girlfriends… Oh Jeez. She was the fifth wheel - this was her entire summer.

"Are your girlfriends going to come over?" Serena rotated to stare up at them.

Scott shook his head. "Not tonight. Kira is having a family dinner." He glanced at his friend curiously as if he realized something for the first time. "Where is Malia?"

Stiles pursed his lips. "Don't know."

"You should invite her over, maybe?" she proposed. "I don't want you guys to feel obligated to entertain me. I will attempt and not invade your lives as much as possible."

"It's okay. You are not invading anything," Scott assured her with a warm grin.

But the way he said it made her believe that was far from the truth. The grin didn't quite meet his eyes. Also, the way Stiles and Scott shared these odd stares… she knew she was interrupting something very, very big.

* * *

:)


	2. Chapter 2: Nicholas Sparks

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Teen Wolf.

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Serena stared at her room. It was a catastrophe. There were a few open boxes with piles of her things around the room. At least she would have something to occupy herself with until she figured out what she would do with all the free time she had.

She curled her periwinkle comforter over her head and groaned loudly under the covers. Today was her first "official" day living in Beacon Hills. She shoved her hand under her pillow and found her phone. Quickly she scanned through the many messages her best friend Erin had sent her. Most of them were begging her to steal her dad's car and come back home. Some even suggested that she was planning on stealing her own parents car to drive out and get her. The others were random things that she had eaten that day, which is something they always texted one another.

A knock sounded from the door followed by her aunt poking her head in the doorway and she said, "Hey there."

"Morning." Serena stretched her arms over head causing the blanket to fall off her.

"There are eggs and bacon downstairs."

She sighed happily. "Thanks."

Her aunt shut the door with a smile. Serena managed to drag herself downstairs dressed in a gray robe and matching bunny slippers. Scott and Stiles were already at the table eating. Although, she was positive that Stiles had gone home the night before she had even went to sleep. Melissa pointed to the plate at the table beside Stiles, which was made for her.

As she walked past Stiles he stifled his laughter as he stared at her feet.

"Morning to you too." She plopped down beside him.

"Nice slippers."

"Get the laughter out now because if I wake up to you making fun of my bunnies every day I will punch you in the face."

"So violent," he muttered as he shoved some eggs in his mouth.

Melissa looked at Scott expectantly. "What are your plans today?"

"Kira." Scott beamed up at his mother. She gave him an exasperated stare as she motioned to Serena at the table. He turned to his cousin and added, "Kira wants to meet you. She wanted to know if you wanted to go to a movie with us?"

Serena nodded unsure if that was his original plan or if it was a spontaneous inclusion due to mama McCall. "Sure."

"Great!" Melissa patted her son's shoulder. "Just wonderful. Normal teenage things. Great."

"_Yeah_…" Scott bobbed his head slowly at his mother's obvious distress over him concealing himself to his cousin. "Serena, any preference in the movie?"

"Nope. Well, if I can make a suggestion? No romance, please." She gagged at the thought.

Melissa crossed her arms - the action reminding Serena too much of her own father. "What's wrong with romance?"

"It's repulsive." Serena scrunched up her nose as if the thought or romance gave off a disturbing stench.

"Repulsive? How so?"

"Two people so in love is kind of gross to watch. Like, why do you love each other so much? Why are you guys so happy? Why do you need to go through all this trouble to be with someone when you could just _not_ go through all that instead."

Stiles pointed his fork at her. "Sounds like someone has a lot of pent-up anger over an ex boyfriend."

"Maybe." She raised a brow stubbornly, she was starting to prepare herself for fights with Stiles. He gave off the impression that he enjoyed debating over every single thing he didn't agree on. "Or maybe I just think it's gross."

"Well you're gross," he countered.

"Did you want to watch a romance movie?"

Stiles shook his head and started to gather more food with his fork. "No. Not at all."

"Okay." She turned to Scott hoping he could decipher what just happened. "What?"

Scott chuckled, "I don't know."

Serena stood up and brought her empty dish into the sink. She immediately cleaned them and placed them on the drying rack. As she dried off her hands she turned to find all three of them watching her carefully.

She motioned upstairs. "Well… I'm going to go get dressed and start organizing my room. Come get me when you are ready to go." Quickly, she made her exit out of the kitchen and into her new bedroom. As she shut the door behind her she exhaled sharply. Why were they all so weird? It was almost as if her life was turning into an episode of the Twilight Zone.

Approximately two hours had later she had only made progress in getting dressed. She had shifted through so many boxes just to find her black yoga pants and a gray off-the-shoulder sweater. However, she did manage to shove most of her clothes into the closet. They were in a pile on the floor, but at least they were in the room designated for them.

She also hung up white christmas lights on the edges of the window and put up cream-colored curtains to block out the sunlight. With her bed being directly in front of the window the sun shined like a spotlight in her eyes this morning, she would not let that happen again; especially if her summer was going to be spent in Beacon Hills.

With an exasperated sigh she plopped on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. She stayed that way for a long time. Staring into the abyss of the cracked paint and cobwebs that formed in the corners.

"Serena!"

Shuffling off the bed she crept into the hallway. Scott was in his doorway with a phone pressed to his ear. He smiled at her. "An hour?"

Serena gave him a thumbs up before heading back into her room. With one hour to kill she decided on bugging her dearest friend.

She picked up her cell phone and dialed Erin's number. Three rings and a melodic voice answered, "Greetings my beautiful queen."

"Just how I like it," she grinned. "I miss you."

"I miss you too. This isn't fair."

"Agreed."

"Did you know that Beacon Hills crime rate has escalated significantly in the past year? There are more unexplained murders than explained."

"Wow, thanks Erin."

There was a huff, "Tell your dad and I guarantee he will send you back home."

"Erin, we live in Vegas. Not exactly sure my dad will be crying over the crime rate escalating in Beacon Hills." She rolled her eyes. "You should see this place. It's so… green."

"Crap. You're right... and green is cool I guess."

"Let's just face it, this summer sucks."

"Isn't that spooky though?" She could hear Erin's laptop start-up in the background. "I was trying to dig up as much dirt as I could on this place to give your dad solid evidence that you need to be with me."

Serena glanced at her reflection in the mirror. Her butt definitely looked nice in these pants. She started playing with her long wavy tresses as she pressed her friend a bit more on the deaths of Beacon Hills, "What kind of unsolved cases did you find?"

"Apparently there was a serial killer there a year ago; never caught."

"What else?"

"Some mountain lion ate a bunch of people resulting in many deaths. So, make sure you stay out of forests and stuff."

"No awesome drug lords like back home? I just love those."

"You are loving this aren't you?" She could hear her friend roll her eyes through the phone. "How could I forget you are all into the ID Discovery crap?"

"You try watching Deadly Women and tell me it's not the most intense thing you have ever seen." Serena found herself sprawled across her mattress once more. "You just inspired me to research this town. Thank you for giving me something to occupy my time with."

"I just sent you all the links to the articles I have read so far."

"I shall read them when I get back from the movies."

"Movies?"

Serena checked the time on her phone and only ten minutes had passed. "My cousin, his girlfriend, and I'm assuming his friends are taking me to the movies."

Erin giggled, "Like boys?"

"Maybe."

"Any cute ones?"

"His friend Stiles is cute, but he has a girlfriend. I haven't had the chance to meet any of his other friends yet, but he is on the lacrosse team."

"Boo!"

"They are so freaking weird though. Like my aunt begged them to act normal. As if that was an ongoing issue for them."

"I mean they are boys."

"I know, but…" she paused for a moment. She twirled a strand of chocolate hair around her finger as she attempted to gather her thoughts. "Something is off about them."

"Did they give you a rapey vibe?"

She scoffed, "No. They did not give me a rapey vibe."

"Well, if they ever do call me. I know some people who will take care of it for you."

"The creepiest thing about that is I know it's true."

"So… I was talking to my rents and they said sometime next month they are willing to fly me over to you so we can reunite."

"Yay!"

"Yay indeed. Oh shit-" there was some shuffling on Erin's end. "Speaking of the rents they are home. And I was supposed to do the dishes before they came home. Which I have yet to do. Gotta go, love you, bye!"

Before Serena could say goodbye the phone disconnected. She was met with silence and still little over a half an hour until they were leaving. Grabbing her laptop, she opened her Facebook and clicked the chat with Erin. Opening the first article she scrolled through the report on the mountain lion attacks. Apparently there had also been rumors of wolves, but there have not been wolves in Beacon Hills for years. They also did not have any solid evidence to back it up.

The next article was about a creepy high school kid who had held up the police station in town. Somehow he had managed to break into the facility and massacre a bunch of cops. The hostages said… her eyes froze. The hostages: Sheriff Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski, Melissa McCall, and Scott McCall.

Why had she never heard about this? Her father definitely would have mentioned it. Unless her aunt had PTSD and that's why she was so odd about Scott and Stiles being normal? Well one thing was certain; Serena was not going to bring that up.

She skimmed a few more articles. Some mentioned a Derek Hale - whose family burned alive in the basement of his own home, which was sad. It had been confirmed arson was the cause of the fire, committed by some lunatic named Kate Argent. He had been a key suspect in a few of the murders in Beacon Hills, but never convicted. If her family was burned alive in her basement she'd probably go a little crazy.

There was also a slaughter at the hospital her aunt worked at. Witnesses stated they were "Giant samurai's with swords." At least her aunt's comment about budget cuts at work made a bit more sense. An outbreak of some unexplainable virus at the school where the CDC was brought in. Beheadings, murders, serial killers...

A knock broke her concentration that made her feel as if she could have jumped out of her skin. She hadn't realized how engrossed she was. Scott opened the door and shared a warm smile that Serena was growing quite familiar with.

"Ready to go?"

Serena slammed her laptop shut. "Ugh… yeah."

Scott frowned, "You okay?"

Was she okay? She had no idea. She really had entered the Twilight Zone.

"Serena?"

She jumped again. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear she smiled. "Yeah. Let's go."

Slipping off her bed she tugged on her gray boots to match her outfit. As she made her way to the doorway Scott was still blocking her path. His dark eyes scanned her features, calculating. Serena was unaware, but Scott knew she was lying. He could hear her heartbeat racing.

"Are you okay?" Serena widened her doe eyes up at her cousin.

Scott shook his head as he snapped back to reality. There was no way he could face her without some sort of explanation about how he knew she wasn't telling the truth. "Yeah I'm fine… Stiles is driving. He's ugh out in the car already. We have to go pick up Kira and Malia."

They both made their way outside and into Stiles jeep. Serena sat in the middle seat in back. She pretended not to notice as Stiles started the car that Scott was inconspicuously peering at her through the rearview mirror.

"What movie are we watching?" Serena quizzed. She leant back in her seat uncomfortably. Scott was still stealing glances at her and she was going to act as neutral as she could with how weird her cousin was. It made a bit more sense that they were all kind of off. Being held up at a police station by some psychopathic teenager would probably mess with her head.

"Some romance movie. Nicholas Sparks inspired," Stiles gave her a shit eating grin. "Your favorite."

"No."

Stiles laughed, "I actually have no idea what we are watching."

She stuck her tongue out at him when he made eye contact with her through the rearview mirror.

They pulled up to a very pristine home. Stiles honked his car horn once. A few moments later passed before two girls walked out. If they weren't dating her cousin and his best friend she might have felt a tad insecure. Not only were they pretty, but they had dressed a lot nicer than herself at the moment. Maybe she shouldn't have decided to dress like a bum and attempted on looking presentable. One had long dark hair that twisted in model-like waves that should probably be on the cover of a magazine. She wore printed comic book themed pants, a black crop top, and awesome combat boots. Then the other girl had light brown hair that was a tad messy, but looked more sexy than anything; jean shorts, white tank, and knee high brown suede boots.

Both girls slid on either side of Serena. The one of Asian decent smiled from ear to ear at her. "My name is Kira. It's nice to meet you."

Serena gave her a dimpled smile. "Nice to meet you too."

She turned her head to the brunette and received a short, "Malia."

"Serena?"

Kira tugged on one of the short strands of Scott's hair. He leaned back and placed a sweet kiss on her lips. Averting her gaze, Serena found Stiles eyes glancing in the rearview mirror, but they were glued to Malia. However, Malia's attention focused on the objects that passed by the car window. She hadn't even acknowledged her boyfriend's presence.

"Where you from?" Kira questioned casually as she made herself comfortable beside Serena.

"Vegas."

She gasped, "How awesome. I bet it's really fun there."

"It is." Serena attempted not to sound as disappointed as she really was. She was lucky to have Scott invite her and try to include her in his activities. If he hadn't she would still be at home staring at the ceiling waiting for something to happen to her. Mostly, it would've been spent daydreaming about all the parties she was currently missing back home.

"I moved here recently too. The people here are really nice." She nodded at Scott and Stiles. "These two make it very entertaining."

"Yeah, they are weird."

"I'm weird?" Stiles asked, clearly offended. "At least I don't wear bunny slippers."

"Hey Stiles, what did I say about my bunny slippers?"

"Something about how you are not going to punch me in the face."

Serena crossed her arms. "You are lucky you're driving."

Kira laughed, "You're funny. I like you."

"You're going to punch him?" Malia asked carefully, her eyes held a glint that sent shivers down Serena's spine.

"Honey, it's a joke," Stiles answered for Serena. She could feel a sort of tenseness in the girl beside her.

Malia nodded accepting this response. "Okay."

Serena made a mental note not to verbally harass Stiles in front of his girlfriend.

The movie was uneventful. Serena made sure she sat next to Kira with Scott with Stiles in the middle and Malia on Stiles other side. There was definitely some pent-up tension between Stiles and Malia. She was not in the slightest bit interested in touching their issues with a ten foot pole. Plus, Kira had a very welcoming personality. Serena was contemplating how she could potentially steal her away from Scott. At some point she had also managed to eat all of Scott's popcorn, which he didn't look like he comprehended how it was all gone.

On their way out of the theatre Serena followed a cuddling Scott and Kira. Unconsciously, she started listening to both sets of conversations between the two before her as well as Stiles and Malia from behind.

"- see and that's the issue," Stiles muttered heatedly. "Why can't you just accept that I am trying to protect you?"

"Because I don't need protection. I need to find her. I need to know."

"Did you not hear the way they talked about her?" He rolled his shoulders trying to ease the stress his girlfriend gave him. "_The Desert Wolf_, Malia."

"If you found out your mother was alive I guarantee that you would go find her too."

There was an immediate silence that followed Malia's sharp statement. Serena winced. She thanked herself for being smart enough not to sit next to them during the movie.

"Does she know?" Her ears perked at Kira's hushed voice.

Scott shook his head. "No."

"Are you going to tell her?"

"No, she'll only get hurt. There are too many involved as it is."

"You don't think she's going to find out?" Kira looked up at him expectantly. "She's going to live with you for two months. If she hasn't picked up that something weird is going on yet she will eventually figure it out on her own."

Scott's shoulders sagged. "I just am so sick of people getting hurt and dying."

His girlfriends soft hands squeezed his callused fingers. "But if she doesn't know what to watch out for the risk of her getting hurt his higher."

Scott nodded.

Serena furrowed her brows. What in the hell was going on?

* * *

Thanks to those that have reviewed thus far! I definitely appreciate it. I'm always up for any thoughts, concerns, and questions you would like a further explanation on - if you have any make sure you let me know so I can address it either in the story or let you know :D


	3. Chapter 3: Pizza Rolls

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Teen Wolf.

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Serena rushed to open her laptop. She double clicked the Skype icon. As soon as she logged on a video chat screen popped up from Erin. She connected the call and dropped down on her stomach.

"Doors open!"

Serena peered behind her and groaned. She rolled out of the bed and shut the door before hopping right back into the same place.

"Good looking out," Serena said with a worried look. "They can't hear anything I am going to tell you."

Erin nodded causing her high pigtails to bobble on her head. "Okay, tell me everything."

"All those articles you sent me yesterday… did you look at the names of the hostage in that police massacre?"

"Ugh no. Want me to pull it up?"

"No." Serena exhaled sharply. "The hostages were my aunt, cousin, and his best friend."

"Woah, woah, woah. Hold on. Let me wrap my head around this." Erin placed a hand to her forehead. "Never mind. I can't. What?"

"That's not it…" Serena moved the laptop closer so she didn't have to speak loud. "Yesterday, after the movie, when we were leaving I started listening to Scott and Kira's conversation. Kira is my cousin's girlfriend B.T.W." Erin scooted closer to the computer screen as Serena's voice was a little above a whisper. "Well, Kira was asking him if I knew something, but he said no. Then Scott said he was tired of people getting hurt or killed from getting involved with that something."

"What would you know that you don't know? And involved in what?"

Serena blew up so her bangs moved out from poking her annoyingly in her cocoa colored eyes; she hated when they did that. "I wish I knew. I have no freaking clue what is going on."

"Maybe you should tell your dad."

"No. Not yet."

Erin scoffed, "What do you mean 'not yet?'"

"I mean not yet." She bit her lip. "I want to figure out what's on."

She received a blank stare. "Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"How?"

"I haven't decided yet." Rolling to her back she stared up at the ceiling, completely ignoring her best friends condescending looks. She didn't even have to look at her face to know the girls piercing hazel orbs were glaring at her. "Maybe follow them?"

"He said he's gotten people killed and you want to follow him?"

Serena laughed airily. "He's got these sad puppy dog eyes. Like, he just reminds me of a dog I swear. I doubt he intentionally got anyone killed."

"Um…" Erin shook her computer as if it was Serena's physical body. "Hello! Does it matter if it was intentional?"

"Yes."

"And dogs are cute, but they do bite! Just so you know. I'm living proof. Remember my neighbors stupid poodle? That thing bit me."

"They only bite if you make them mad or if they are rabid."

Erin groaned, "And he isn't rabid or angry?"

"He's domesticated."

A laugh burst through her speakers. However, she started attempting to cover it up with a cough. "I'm finding it really difficult to think you're funny right now."

"But I am funny."

Erin screamed frustratedly.

"Don't worry so much or you'll have an aneurysm."

"You are an aneurysm."

"I'd say I'm more of a lion."

"Why can't you stay focused for two seconds?"

"Okay." Serena flipped over and locked eyes with Erin via camera. "I am going to figure this out, but I need you to help me research this."

"Fine."

"I love you!" Serena began to make kissing faces.

"Gross," her friend cringed "Okay. Jason is actually here to pick me up now. Text me with any updates. I'll start my research paper when I get home Mrs. This-Is-Summer-Why-Am-I-Doing-Homework?"

Serena blew her a kiss before closing the laptop. She crept out of her room and down the hall. Scott's bedroom door was open and vacant. She continued down the hallway until she reached the stairs; there was only silence.

She back tracked to Scott's bedroom and entered cautiously. It was a typical boys room and nothing _appeared_ out of the ordinary. She immediately went over to his laptop, but cursed dejectedly when she realized he had a password.

Tip toeing to his dresser she started peeking through his drawers. Nothing other than condoms. Closet, nothing. Under the bed? Nothing. In defeat she ventured out of his bedroom and downstairs into the kitchen. _Where was Scott anyway?_

* * *

"So are you going to tell her?"

Scott briefly looked over at Stiles who was sprawled lazily across the hard metal seats. They were both sitting outside on the bleachers of the lacrosse field. It was the first place he thought of going to avoid having Serena overhear their conversation. He sighed distraught, "I don't know."

Stiles nodded understandingly.

"What do you think I should do?" Scott ran a hand behind his neck.

"What do I think?" Stiles earned back so he was balancing his elbows on the metal seats behind him. "I think Kira is right. She is going to find out, but how would you rather her find out?"

"Why does she have to find out?"

Stiles raised an eyebrow. "I mean it's not like you need to tell her, but she doesn't give me the impression she's stupid. I think she'll figure it out on her own without our help."

"How?" Scott frowned. "If we are very careful…"

"_If_? Have we ever been careful?"

Scott provided a sheepish grin as his response.

"IF you want my honest opinion…?" Stiles eyed Scott while he waited for the okay to continue.

Scott locked on his friend's chocolate eyes. "Yes please."

"She's your cousin."

Scott looked confused. "Okay?"

"Do you trust her?"

"I guess. I don't really know her that well. The lat time I saw her was when we were ten."

"Get to know her better and then decide. Just make sure it's sooner than later." Stiles gave him a stern look. In the past they had always tried to keep Scott being a werewolf a secret from everyone. Their parents, their friends, their girlfriends... it always ended bad. "If anyone finds out that she's related to you that could cause her some problems."

A look of fear flashed through Scott's eyes. How had he not thought of that? Serena was literally living at the house. His own mother was used against him before. Why wouldn't they use his cousin?

Stiles slapped a hand on Scott's muscled shoulder. "Hey. It is summer and nothing extremely supernatural has happened. We should embrace this."

"We could actually go camping…" Scott grinned. "Since the last time we went camping we went to Mexico instead."

Stiles chuckled, "Your cousin is pretty cool. I am positive that she will make a good addition to our pack."

Scott smiled. There was something about the word "pack" that brought a sense of pride to the alpha. It was his responsibility to watch out for them and even if most of the time it was beyond stressful he wouldn't have it any other way.

He watched Stiles who was fidgeting with his phone. He had checked it more times than he could count in the time that they had sat there. Scott knew it had to do with Mailia, they were having some issues since the werecoyote had found out that her mother was The Desert Wolf.

"What's going on with Malia?"

His friend ran a hand through the chaos he called hair. "She is set on this Desert Wolf thing. I don't know how much longer I can talk her out of it before she leaves."

"Think it would help if I talked to her?"

"Nah." He glanced at Scott and Stiles immediately leaned his head back and closed his eyes. There was a sympathetic stare on his face; that sad puppy look and he knew he'd crack. "I'm good. I can handle it." He pushed himself to his feet so he was staring down at Scott. "Should we go entertain Serena?"

* * *

Serena perched herself on the kitchen counter with a warm mug of hibiscus tea. She watched the stove like a hawk; there were pizza rolls in that oven and fifteen minutes was way too long to wait. The time was 1:17 P.M. and she put them in at 1:07 P.M. Her stomach screamed hungrily.

The front door opened and pounding footsteps could be heard making their way through the house. Scott rounded the corner with a pleasant smile on his face. He inhaled sharply smelling the delicious mini pizza snacks.

"What's up?" Serena asked while taking a sip of her tea.

"Nothing, just came home to see what you were up to." Scott leaned against one of the counters. "We were going to ask if you wanted to come with us earlier, but you were still asleep."

"Thank you for not waking me up!" Thank goodness those curtains had worked too. "I am making pizza rolls."

"Yes!" Stiles pumped his fist.

"Who said I'm sharing?"

He looked defeated. "Oh."

"I'm joking. But can you do me a favor and grab me the bag of pizza rolls from the freezer. There's definitely not going to be enough for the three of us."

She hopped off the counter and Stiles handed her the rest of the pizza rolls. Taking out an extra pan she placed the last of the pizza rolls on it before shoving it into the oven beside the already half-cooked pizza rolls.

"What have you been up to all day?" Scott asked.

She froze. Did he knew she had snooped? No. He hadn't even gone upstairs yet.

"I Skyped my best friend Erin, organized the chaos of what is now my room some more, and that's pretty much it."

"So…" Stiles started. He shot Scott one of their mutual looks. This one was the one Stiles gave Scott when they were supposed to be on the same page, but Scott clearly wasn't following. "We were wondering if there was anything in particular you are interested in doing today?"

"I haven't thought farther than what my stomach will allow," she pointed to her abdomen. "He has a one tracked mind."

"He?"

She nodded. "Yeah. My stomach acts like a man so I refer to him as one."

"Well then," Scott laughed. He had finally realized what Stiles was trying to clue him in on and continued. "Ugh… how does-" he paused. He shot Stiles a concerned stare. "Um… what do people usually do?"

Stiles attempted to help, "We can go-" he paused. "Where can we go?"

"How about you show me around Beacon Hills? I know where the movie theater is and that's it," Serena suggested helpfully.

"Oh yes!" Stiles snapped his fingers like that was the most genius thing he had ever heard.

Serena giggled, "You guys are really bad this stuff aren't you?" She received one of those impish grins from her cousin. "How do you have girlfriends? What do you do with them?"

Scott and Stiles shared an innocent smile.

"Gross. Why did I ask?"

"Serena, do you have a boyfriend back home?" Stiles questioned. He picked up his own phone to check if his girlfriend had decided on responding to him. From the ten texts he sent her he only received one response: _I'm busy_. He scowled and shoved the device in his pocket.

A snort erupted from Serena.

He raised an eyebrow. "I'm going to say that's a no."

She pulled out the finished tray of pizza rolls and rested them atop the stove to cool. As she was grabbing three plates from them she responded with a short, "Correct."

"You sound resentful."

"Maybe a bit." She slammed the plates on the counter harder than she intended.

Stiles gave Scott an encouraging look while Serena still had her back to them. Scott continued to look confused not quite grasping that Stiles was trying to help him start a conversation with his cousin. Stiles rolled his eyes. "May I ask why?"

"Apparently being separated for two months is more than some people can handle." She glowered down at the pizza rolls. "Which would have been a perfectly acceptable excuse if it wasn't four months before I would be leaving and if he didn't start dating some other girl two days after we broke up."

"Ouch."

"At least I found out sooner than later."

Stiles smiled at her awkwardly. "Yes. Look at the bright side. It's also summer. We can go to a party and introduce you to real men."

"Are you going to be my wing man?"

Stiles casually walked over to Serena and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "I _am_ your wing man. There is a huge difference between going and am."

Serena scooped up enough pizza rolls for herself and scooted out of Stiles hold. She found herself back on her original spot on the countertop.

Stiles and Scott followed her lead. There was a comfortable silence as they stuffed the food down their throats. Serena analyzed them both as she munched on her nutritious snack. What was so weird about them? What were they hiding? How can they sit there and have a normal conversation, but then turn around and talk about people getting killed? She was determined to find out.

* * *

Okay! Thanks all that have reviewed thus far and are reading the story :D

What do you guys think of Serena? Is she annoying? Or is she someone you like? Lemme know!


	4. Chapter 4: Evil Dead

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Teen Wolf.

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Turning on the ignition, Stiles orbs found the chocolate doe eyes of Serena in the rearview mirror and he gave her an empathetic frown. "There's not much to do in Beacon Hills." He adjusted his mirror to make sure he could see out the window and not have it peer directly into her penetrating gaze. "It is pretty boring. Nothing exciting ever happens. Just, you know, a normal town. With normal things. _Normal._"

"Why do I get the feeling that you told me a big fat lie?" She raised her sharp brows jokingly.

Stiles eyed Scott apprehensively. "I have no idea what gave you that impression."

She scoffed, "Oh... I don't know. Maybe the fact you're stressing that it's normal."

"Well, it is."

Unfortunately Stiles had been correct about Beacon Hills. After an hour of driving around the town she discovered there was hardly anything she could see herself doing. There was the movies, a video rental store, a fancy shopping mall, and a few cheap restaurants. Everything else she would need a fake ID to get in, which at the current moment she did not own one. No wonder everyone was killing one another.

"Stiles, you were right. Beacon Hills is extremely boring."

Scott twisted in the seat and provided her one of his award-winning grins. "The people here are great though; most of them anyway."

"If they are all like you two then I am seriously going to start re-evaluating everything in my life."

He laughed lightly. One thing Scott was becoming quite aware of is that Serena didn't have much of a filter, which he didn't necessarily find terrible. She reminded him a lot his own mother. That woman definitely had no problem telling Scott everything she felt.

Stiles parked the car in front of the McCall house. He scowled at the phone in his hand. "I have to go take care of some things."

"Everything okay?" Scott hesitated as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

His friend exhaled sharply. "Yeah. Just Malia… I just. Yeah. Everything is fine."

"If you need anything call me."

"Yup." He nodded at Scott. The alpha made sure his friend saw the pointed look to let him know he was serious before he exited the car. Serena waved at Stiles as he drove off.

Scott and her both found themselves in an awkward position as they stood in the hallway separating their bedrooms. Did they still hang out? Did they go their separate ways? Was Stiles really the bond of their cousinship? _Was that even a word?_

"Want to watch a movie?" Serena shuffled her feet restlessly. "Unless you were planning on doing something else… which is fine!"

"Yeah, sure." Scott picked up his phone and quickly browsed through his messages. He had planned to check on Derek sometime later that night. There were a few questions that were on his mind and he needed answers if he could get them. Derek was the only person _(werewolf)_ he felt could honestly answer any questions he had.

Serena and Scott both headed into the living room. They sat on the couch, opposite ends, and turned on Netflix. He had to really think about the last time he had watched television since before this week. There was hardly time for anything these past couple years. Ever since his transformation it was too difficult to even pretend to be normal. Not only was their school and lacrosse, but he constantly had supernatural creatures he needed to protect Beacon Hills from. What stressed him out the most is that ever since the Benefactor things have been quiet. He wasn't sure if it was going to be a relaxing summer or if this was the calm before the storm.

"Have you ever seen the original Evil Dead?"

Scott shook his head at the question. "No. I haven't had the chance."

"Okay, let's watch that. It's pretty ridiculous."

Serena started the movie. She put the remote on the coffee table and then stretched her legs out on the couch. Even with Scott sitting on the same couch as her she had still had so much room to spread out. Her legs were so short they weren't even close to touching him.

She focused all her energy on paying attention to the plot. However, Scott was concentrating on her. He focused on her steady breathing, the scent of cinnamon that radiated off her skin, and the way she constantly twirled a strand of her long brown hair around her finger. Not only in personality, but in looks she reminded him a lot of his mother. They were so similar it almost creeped Scott out. She hadn't been in their lives for the past seven years and still looked, talked, and had similar mannerisms as if she was around every day.

He was aware that his Uncle Paul worked a lot; hence the reason Serena was here. He was a very skilled physician and in his field he required to travel a lot to do surgeries for high paying patients. His mom had filled him in that Serena would typically venture out with his uncle or stay with her friend for a few weeks, but with him being gone the entire summer he wanted her with family.

"Do you know what your dad is working on?" Scott questioned.

Serena did not break her concentration on the television. "No. I didn't ask."

"You're not curious?"

He received a shrug. "Not really."

An almost inaudible ding sounded from his phone. It was a response from Derek, which he was somewhat surprised. He almost never answered his texts. It read: _meet at 10 P.M._ His eyes checked the time at the top corner of his phone, he had about an hour to spare.

"We are going to practice lacrosse tomorrow if you would like to join us?" Scott invited. Serena smiled over at him.

"Sure. Will Kira and Malia be there?"

"Yeah. Kira is actually on the lacrosse team." He beamed with pride. His own girlfriend was a first line on **his** team.

"Really?" Serena's eyes bulged. "Isn't that sport violent? She's so little."

Scott glanced at Serena; she was literally one of the smallest girls he knew so she didn't really have one to talk about being little. He explained, "She's fast and strong."

Serena had to hand it to Kira The girl was adorable, dated the captain of the lacrosse team, and managed to get on the team as well. She only met her yesterday, but she was _definitely_ taking her from Scott.

"How long have Stiles and you been friends?"

"Since we were in diapers almost. He is the greatest guy I know," he admitted. He truly was. Scott didn't know what he would do without Stiles. He was more than just his best friend, he was his brother and his backbone. When Stiles had been possessed the year before it had literally almost broke him.

"I like him," Serena confirmed. "You both are very cute together."

He chuckled at the wink she passed him.

"We have been through a lot. He is always there for me."

Her mind instantly went back to being held hostage by a crazy high school teenager. She couldn't imagine living through that and being so happy like Scott. And going through that with his best friend… to think of Erin and her in that situation was entirely insane.

"What's your favorite memory of him?"

Scott stretched his arms over his head and gave her a wide-eyed look. "That's a difficult question. He's had my back more times than I can count."

"I don't mean like that." She picked up the remote and lowered the volume a few decimals. Scott and here were no longer paying attention to the movie and the screaming was too loud. "When you look at Stiles what is the simplest yet happiest moment of your friendship?"

"I guess the first time we decided to sneak out." A distant smile fell on his lips. "His dad got a call on the radio about a possible homicide around midnight. He thought we were asleep. So, Stiles had this brilliant idea to follow him since we had never seen a dead body before. We grabbed flashlights, snacks, root beer, and our bikes. We even climbed out the second story window and shimmied down the paneling. It took us about ten minutes of biking to realize we had no idea where his dad had gone. We wondered outside for hours looking for this dead body. By the time we got back home both our parents had already grounded us."

"How old were you?"

"Thirteen," he sighed blissfully. "It is so weird how much can change in a few years."

She agreed, "The good old days. Remember when you ripped up my furby?"

"More like smashed," he corrected.

"I was so mad at you. I told my dad I was going to ignore you for the rest of the trip."

"And you did."

"And I did!" Serena slammed her hands on her lap dramatically. "Sorry about that. I had no idea I wouldn't see you for seven years. You were always my favorite cousin too."

"I am?"

"Yeah. We used to have so much fun jumping on your bed. Then Aunt Melissa would get so mad, but as soon as she finished yelling at us and left the room we would start all over again."

"We did have a lot of fun."

"Do you remember my mom?" Serena averted her gaze to a string she plucked from the couch. She wrapped it and unwrapped it around her finger a few times.

Scott furrowed his brows. He tried to picture a woman appearing at the door beside Uncle Paul and a younger Serena, but nothing appeared. "I'm sorry. I don't…"

"Me either. My dad doesn't talk about her. He won't even tell me if she's alive."

"My dad came back," Scott said. Serena had been around a few times after that disaster. He remembered his uncle coming over to support his mother. "He's gone for a few weeks for work, but he claims he's coming back."

Serena frowned. "My dad always talks about slaughtering your dad for dropping you. Or hiring someone else to do it, but since he's in the FBI he chickens out."

"Why was I the only person that didn't know about that?" he growled.

"Oh." Serena raised her brows. "Well, I wasn't directly informed. I just overheard the death threats when he talked to Aunt Mel on the phone."

"It doesn't matter anyway. People make mistakes. What matters is how you go about correcting them."

"Preach!"

Scott checked the time. "I am going to need to leave soon. I have a few things to take care of."

"This movie is kind of gross anyway." Serena turned off the television. She stood, stretching her arms over her head. "I actually have a few things to take care of too."

Scott eyed her. There was something about the way she said it that made him curious. "What things?"

She smirked. "Some summer research paper. See you later."

His eyes grew darker as Serena turned on her heels and strolled upstairs. She had lied to him again.

* * *

That's it!


	5. Chapter 5: Desert Wolf's Daughter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Teen Wolf.

**Chapter Five**

* * *

Scott's espresso colored eyes scanned Derek's flat. The entire building was more furnished than the last time he was there. He actually had more than the basic furniture. Apparently he was making it his actual home instead of a temporary stay. It would definitely be much more difficult to move everything out of the way to set up a romantic light show for Kira. He walked over to the window and peered down at the city lights below. The view was one of his favorite spots, so busy and beautiful.

He felt Derek walk up behind him. Turning, Scott stared at the beta. Derek's arms crossed over his chest broodingly. There was somewhat of a smug look on Derek's face. Probably because he knew that every single time Scott showed up it was to ask him a dozen questions that only _he_ knew the answer to.

"Is that going to happen to me?" Scott finally asked, concern etched in every word. "The turning into an actual wolf thing?"

Derek rubbed his scruff. "It is possible."

"How?"

"Evolution."

"Or am I going to look like Peter?"

"Maybe."

"Are you sure about _anything_?"

Derek raised his eyebrows at the teens distress. "I am sure that if Malia goes after this Desert Wolf she is going to get herself killed."

"How do you know she's planning on going after her?" Scott frowned. He hadn't mentioned that to Derek and he sure as hell knew Stiles wasn't going to dish out that kind of info to the wolf. "And why would she kill her? She's her daughter."

"If she wanted her daughter she wouldn't have given her up."

"Maybe she did it to protect her?"

"Or maybe she did it because she didn't want her."

Scott ran a frustrated hand over his head. So far Derek had not been much help. He was beginning to question why he had even come. "My cousin-"

"That girl who is staying at your house?"

"How do you- you know what? I'm not going to ask. Yes her." He shook his head growing agitated. "I don't know if I should tell her about me being a werewolf."

Derek sighed. He couldn't comprehend how this kid somehow put himself in all this trouble. "You should not tell her. Just like you shouldn't have told Stiles, Lydia, Allison, your mother, the sheriff, and every other person you have told."

Why was every single person in his life-giving him conflicting information?

"_But._" Derek concentrated on the intense eye contact he shared with Scott. "With all that happens in Beacon Hills and you being a magnet to danger you might want to prepare her."

"How can I prepare her without telling her?"

He scratched his stubble. "Show her how to defend herself. _Prepare_ her."

"Prepare her for battle?" Scott asked incredulously.

Derek shrugged. He would prepare someone he cared about for battle even if he had no intention of telling them why they were preparing. It was a win, win situation. That why they wouldn't need to be informed he was a werewolf, but if somehow they ended up in danger because of him they would know how to defend themselves.

"Has Braeden given you any more information about the Desert Wolf?"

Derek glowered as thoughts of the woman arose. They had only spoken to one another once since they went their separate ways in Mexico. He wouldn't lie to himself that he found her one of the most intriguing woman he had ever met. Not to mention, some of the most intense intercourse he'd ever had.

"She didn't tell me if she made any progress in finding her. But she did find something out." Derek grimaced. The phone call he received from Braeden happened yesterday and he knew that when he told Scott the alpha would not be pleased with the information. "She knows about Malia. That she's Peter and this Desert Wolf's daughter."

"Great." Scott whipped out his phone and instantly texted Stiles that they needed to speak A.S.A.P. For all he knew Braeden was already on her way to come fetch Malia. And from the way Stiles had been acting the past few days he didn't think it would take Malia much convincing to help Breaden out. Especially with the promise of help finding her mother, which Stiles lacked.

"Any word from Chris Argent?"

A pang stung at Scott's chest. Every time he heard the name his thoughts drifted to Allison and her last moments. Telling him how much she loved him and how grateful she was to die in her first loves arms. "No. He hasn't responded to any of my texts, but he's still hunting down Kate."

The name made Derek clench his fist. How could that vile woman still be alive?

"He will find her," Scott said when he felt Derek's anger spike. "And if not, we will."

Scott looked down at his phone as it began to vibrate. The name 'Stiles' popped up on the screen. He gave Derek a short nod. "I have to go."

Derek grinned friendly. "If you need anything don't hesitate to ask."

He gave Derek one more smile of gratitude before clicking the answer button and pressing the phone to his ear.

"Hey," Stiles greeted as soon as the phone connected. "What's up?"

"Are you with Malia?"

Stiles glanced at the empty spot on the bed beside him where his girlfriend usually slept. "No, she's_ busy._"

"Busy?" That had to have been the twentieth time this week he had asked Stiles where Malia was and was given that response. "Any idea where she is?"

"If you could give me a clue I would very much appreciate it."

Scott scowled at the obvious dejection on his best friends voice. "I think I might have a clue."

"What's going on?" Stiles sat up on his bed.

"Breaden. She know's Malia is the Desert Wolf's daughter and she might want her help."

A groan escaped Stiles throat. "I'm going to try calling her."

Before Scott could say anymore he heard the dial tone. He stuffed the phone in his pocket and slid on his bike to begin his ride home.

Stiles stared at his phone for ten minutes. He was pacing his bedroom waiting for any sort of response. What had he done that was so awful his own girlfriend didn't want to acknowledge his existence?

He sat in front of his computer and began searching for the Desert Wolf. As far as google knew the term was in relation to coyotes. He figured that was the case. That explained why Malia was able to shift into a coyote verse inheriting turning into a werewolf from Peter.

The bedroom window slid open. Spinning in his chair he watched as Malia climbed in through the opening. She dusted off her shirt as she stood in the middle of his bedroom.

A smile passed her lips innocently. "Hey."

He shot her a look of disbelief. "Hey."

"What?" she frowned tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Did you get any of my texts?"

With an eye roll she fixated her stare anywhere other than Stiles irritated face. "Yeah."

"Yep?" Stiles threw his arms up. "And you couldn't answer any of them?"

"I was busy."

He scoffed, "Are you ever not busy? There are some important things I have waited to discuss with you-_ what_ are you doing?" Malia had a coy smirk on her lips. She slowly swayed her hips as she walked over to him. "No! You are not going to-" she placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned over so her face was directly before his. "- distract me."

Malia's hand was under his chin tilting his head up. Their lips met in a heated kiss. Stiles didn't even realize they were both naked until he was on his back in the bed. She crawled over him and the only thoughts he could control were the ones about how beautiful she was and how much he loved her. The way her honey colored hair fell over her shoulders and how her dark eyes were smoldering as they fixed on his own. He could get lost in her forever and he wanted to; there was nothing he wanted more.

Some time later Malia was asleep with her arms wrapped around Stiles waist from behind. He hated to admit that he enjoyed being the little spoon. Her bare chest pressed against his back, he could feel her heartbeat against his skin.

A part of him screamed at himself for not actually talking to her about all the important things that built up over the past few weeks. There were so many unexplained questions. Where had she gone? Why was she so busy? Why was she hiding things from him? What was she _really_ planning on doing about the Desert Wolf?

The only thing he had ever lied to Malia about was that her father was Peter Hale. However, that happened months ago and Stiles only lied to protect her. He thought they had a clean slate after that. That is until he started to pick up on Malia lying to him. He didn't have to have supernatural powers to know she wasn't telling him everything. And it broke his heart to know she couldn't trust him with her secrets. Wasn't that the point of being in a relationship? To expose yourself to someone. To share things you wouldn't normally share with anyone else?

Actually, when he really thought about it their relationship had never been very normal. Nothing ever happened as planned. When Scott had forced her to come out of here coyote form. In Eichen House she had punched him upon recognition and then ended up taking his virginity the night she helped him break into the basement. Of course, he had been possessed by an evil fox demon at that point. All throughout the school year he had tried to help her learn and catch up; even if she hated it. With her being a coyote for the last eight years she missed out on all the education and he didn't want her to fall behind. It had never bothered him. He expected the unexpected at this point in life. Nothing ever went as planned.

He grabbed his phone where it had fallen on the floor near the bed. There was a message from Scott and another from Lydia.

Scott: _Any news on Malia?_

Lydia: _Still looking into Parrish. Lacrosse field tomorrow?_

He typed a simple "_yes_" to both of his friends. Tilting his head he let his eyes roam Malia's sharp features. Somehow in the chaos of his life he had found something beautiful. Ever since the third grade he had imagined being in this spot with Lydia, but now he couldn't think of being in anyone else's arms. He couldn't think of losing Malia, but if she left would she end up the same as his thoughts as Lydia? Replaced? Closing his eyes he forced himself to fall asleep not wanting to let the negative thoughts embrace him.

* * *

Thanks to those who favorite and follow :D

I'm interested to know what you guys think so far. I haven't gotten that many comments and I'm always down for some constructive criticism.


	6. Chapter 6: Lacrosse Practice

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Teen Wolf.

**Chapter Six**

* * *

Nervously Serena fiddled with the apps on her phone. She sat on the metal bleachers at Beacon Hills high school's lacrosse field. Scott, Stiles, Kira, and a younger teenager named Liam were out on the field in their lacrosse gear. They were all amazing at playing; Stiles was the only one that apparently didn't know how to do cool Ninja moves that Serena was positive no one human could do that well. But the reason she was nervous? Malia.

The girl sat on the bench beside her and was beyond intimidating. Serena had a very bold personality, but this girl reeked of not giving a fuck. She wasn't sure if it would be even safe to breathe around her.

Malia exhaled sharply, "What?"

"Huh?" Serena set her phone in her lap and gave Malia her full wide-eyed look of confusion and an under layer of fear.

"I can smell how tense you are. Why?"

Serena grabbed a strand of her hair and sniffed it. Did she really smell that bad? She did wash her hair this morning. "You can smell me?"

"You're giving off a scent. It's the smell someone gives off that is under distress," Malia explained. She faced her and raised her eyebrows expectantly.

"You…" Serena scrunched her nose. "You give me mental distress."

"You're weird." Malia rolled her eyes; the color reminding Serena of brown sugar.

"I'm weird? You just said you could smell my mood," Serena pointed out. "What other not normal things can you do? Read my mind?"

"If I could read your mind I wouldn't have asked why you were tense."

Serena shook her head objectively. "Not unless you were trying to convince me you can't read my mind so I don't learn how to put up mind blocks to keep you from my thoughts."

Suddenly Scott appeared with Stiles trailing behind quickly. They both abruptly stopped before the two girls, Stiles almost rammed into Scott's back.

Stiles nudged his head towards the side of the bleachers. "Malia, babe, come with me for a moment?"

Malia and Serena shared a confused stare. She stood and followed her boyfriend away from Scott and Serena.

"What was that about?" Serena raised a curious brow at Scott.

"What?" Scott asked. He was acting oblivious, but he was a terrible actor. She knew he knew exactly what he was doing.

"You stomped over here and broke Malia and I up. Seems weird to me. Does she have a violent history or something? She kind of terrifies me."

Scott clapped his hands together with his big lacrosse gloves. "That's it. She was actually released from a mental health facility a few months ago."

"… What?" Serena chuckled anxiously. Why hadn't Stiles or Scott warned her she was sitting next to a possibly unstable female? "You guys are all nuts."

Scott cringed.

When Serena saw his expression she added hastily, "Crazy in the best possible way. I like your friends a lot. They are all very pleasant and weird."

"Good."

"Hello Scott."

Both cousins turned to see a strawberry blonde headed in their direction. She approached them with a perfect pearly white smile.

"Lydia! Hey!" Scott went in for a hug when she stopped before them, but she held up her hand in objection. His eyes fell down to his dirty attire and he laughed. "Sorry."

Lydia smiled at Serena. "Hi."

"I am Serena. Scott's cousin." She held out her hand and Lydia shook it gently.

Her large olive eyes traveled over Serena's attire. "Scott we all know where all the good looks went in your family."

"I am confirmed to be a very hot woman," Scott inducted proudly.

Lydia and Serena both stared at him oddly.

"Malia! _Malia._ Seriously. I'm not joking. What are you- oh come on!"

Everyone's head turned to Stiles chasing after the werecoyote. She bore a patronizing smirk on her full lips. The teen marched directly up to Serena, which if she had not been intimidated by her before she absolutely was now.

Scott growled warningly, "Malia."

"He-" Malia motioned to Scott. "Is a werewolf."

Serena faced the girl cautiously. "Okay?"

"Okay?" The smug look that was on her face slowly slipped off.

"What are you doing?" Scott's stare was unreadable, but the vibe radiating off every fiber of his body made it clear he was beyond livid.

"Stiles and you keep a lot of secrets from people," her tone was vengeful. "I am just being honest."

Stiles reached out for Malia's arm, but she shoved him away. Her eyes narrowed a Serena. "You don't believe me?"

"Ugh well…" She looked at Lydia for help. The girl just shook her head slowly with wide-eyes not quite sure how to handle this either.

Malia pursed her lips. "Hopefully you figure all this out before you get killed."

She walked away briskly. Stiles started trailing behind her, but she shot him a venomous glare that stilled his movements. He watched her walk away with hunched shoulders.

Scott scanned Serena worriedly and said, "Sorry about that…"

"Poor Stiles." She watched as the teenager ran a frustrated hand through his tousled brown hair. "Is she going to be okay?"

"Yeah," he confirmed.

"She's not suicidal or anything, right?" She was given a confused stare. "You said she was released from a mental facility. She's clearly having hallucinations. Should we make sure she get's home safe?"

A mixture and relief and guilt flooded through Scott. Relieved that she didn't believe he was werewolf… but this lie was building up and he was almost terrified of the outcome. When and if she found out Serena would realize Malia was telling the truth. That they were keeping secrets from her. That they lied to her.

Liam strolled over to them cautiously after surveying the disruption from the center of the field with Kira. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," Scott responded. His own eyes fell on Stiles who was walking in their direction sluggishly.

"Don't worry," Kira said with a frail smile at Serena. "She will be fine."

Scott's hand grabbed Stiles shoulder soothingly. Both boys shared a look of an unspoken agreement. Scott started toward the field once more. "All right! Let's practice."

Lydia and Serena sat down in their earlier seats. Serena couldn't shake how worried she actually was about Malia. The girl literally was in a mental facility and just stormed off after claiming her cousin was a werewolf. That was crazy.

"They are really good," Lydia stated.

"Yes. They are." Her eyes trailed along Liam's form as he darted around Stiles. There was a sly gleam in his eyes even from the distance. She cocked her head to the side processing that she had visibly seen the boys eyes shinning from the bleachers.

"How do you like Beacon Hills so far?"

"It's different."

Lydia pulled out her compact and checked on her eyelashes. "You are never going to want to leave. Trust me."

Serena doubted that. She missed Erin and her normal friends. Not that she didn't like Scott and his friends, but they were extremely colorful. And secretive. And Malia did say she could potentially get killed if she didn't figure out what they were up to, which probably wouldn't bother her as much if Scott had not said that the other day as well."

"So," Serena started. This making conversation thing with Scott's friends was getting exhausting. "How did you meet Scott?"

A short laugh escaped Lydia's perfectly glossed lips. "It's a long story." She flattened out her petal pink skirt to remove the wrinkles. "We go to school together. Scott dated my best friend. All of us are very close."

Serena wondered where said friend was now. Lydia used the term "dated" so she clearly was not referring to Kira. However, she picked up the vibe that it was a touchy subject.

"Your cousin is an amazing person. We are all lucky to have him in our lives."

A simple smile was the only response Lydia acquired. She wasn't sure how to respond to her statement, but it sounded personal. Like there was more meaning than Scott being a great guy.

Lydia, like Malia, had a strong personality. Just not as frightening. Serena assumed that she was the kind of girl who always got what she wanted because she knew how to get it.

"Do you like parties?" asked Lydia. She slipped her phone out of her purse and read over a text from Parrish. The bestiary was overwhelmingly long and it was taking forever to figure out what type of supernatural being he was; if it was even in there. The Hale family were burned alive in their basement and the only survivor being Peter and a majority of them were werewolves. Her thoughts grew icy at the thought of the werewolf that brought her so close to death. She distracted her thoughts by focusing on the petite girl along her.

"I do enjoy parties."

"Good. I'm going to have one soon." She had to do something to make herself feel like a normal teenage girl. She slowly was accepting that she is a Banshee, that one of her best friends is a werewolf, and that she somehow was almost killed a few times this year alone.

Stiles plopped down on the bench beside Lydia. "She throws the best parties."

"I know." Lydia grinned at him. It was crazy to think that she ignored him for so long and this boy was now one of her dearest friends. She gently pat his knee affectionately. He was clearly stressed over the Malia incident. He met her with a grateful smile.

"Do you drink?" Lydia peered at Serena quizzically.

"I live in Vegas," Serena chuckled at the almost obscene question. "I love to drink."

"It's settled then. This Saturday. My mom will be going on a little trip."

"Any news on Parrish?" Stiles asked as stretched his legs out. Lydia elbowed him and motioned to Serena with her wide olive eyes. His eyes bugged out of their sockets as he realized what he did.

"No." She ground out. "We are still searching."

"Will he be joining us?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. The girl was spending so much time with the deputy and he knew how beautiful Lydia was. Not many could resist her charm; him included. Although, his feelings for her had digressed to a mutual friendship.

"He's a cop…"

"I am sure you can persuade him to come if you really wanted him to."

She flipped her silky strands over her shoulder. "This is true."

Serena winced as Liam and Scott collided as they tried to block Kira. The girl slipped directly between the tight space between them seconds before they collided. She imagined her bulldozed by the two boys with broken ribs and blood filling up her lungs. That is what would have happened to her anyway.

"Okay. I'm already done. Serena, would you like to go shopping with me?" Lydia stood and once more smoothed out her dress.

"Yeah, sure." Serena grabbed the purse at her feet and started to follow Lydia as she headed away from the field.

"Thanks for the invite!" Stiles called to their backs. Serena turned around and gave him a wave goodbye. "I will let Scott know!" He leaned back and started chewing on his nails as he was left to worry over Malia.

A perfectly manicured nail pressed on the stereo. Music softly filled the speakers in the car. Lydia pulled down her visor mirror checking her reflection to make sure her appearance was up to par. Feeling satisfied she pulled out of the parking lot.

Oddly, Serena did not feel uncomfortable around Lydia. Maybe it was because she reminded her so much of Erin in some ways. Or it could be that she acted the most normal out of all Scott's friends so far. Other than Kira, that is.

"The mall is pretty much the only place to go in Beacon Hills," Lydia stated. "Unless you like to play in the woods."

Serena shook her head objectively as her thoughts went back to the article on the mountain lion attacks. "I don't think I am going to be playing in the woods anytime soon. I'm from the desert. We don't really trust heavily forested areas."

"Vegas. Right. This mall is going to pale in comparison to all the shopping centers there. I'm so jealous of you."

"I don't have a job so it's not always that awesome. Unless my dad gives me some spending money."

"Do you have money for a new outfit? We can pick out something for the party."

Digging through her purse she pulled out her wallet. Her father decided on giving her two hundred dollars a month for spending money on herself in Beacon Hills. He had told her if she needed more to ask, but she didn't really see herself exceeding that.

"Yes, I do have some cash."

"Great! I haven't had a girlfriend to go shopping with for in so long." Lydia bit her lip as the numbness of Allison's death reappeared. "Malia has been M.I.A. the past few weeks and Kira doesn't have the same taste in style."

"I love shopping so drag me any time you need company."

"That is so relieving. I love those girls, but they are such tom boys."

Lydia brought Serena to a cute boutique in the mall. Instantly, the strawberry blonde got to work. In her zone she managed to find the most adorable articles of clothing. Thankfully, Lydia not only had an eye for herself she assisted on finding Serena something as well.

"Here." A mint colored sun dress appeared in her face. "Try this on. You are going to look perfect in it."

"Thanks."

Lydia was right about the dress. Serena had a feeling the girl was hardly wrong. She had been around the girl for less than twenty-four hours and could already tell she was a perfectionist.

"Twirl." Lydia's eyes scanned over Serena's physique. The girl had an hourglass frame and the dress definitely displayed it. She smirked. "I approve."

Serena went back into the fitting room and slipped out of the dress. She could hear Lydia's nails clicking on the screen of her cell.

"Hey Lydia, do you think Malia is okay?"

"Yeah. She likes to be alone."

"I don't want to, you know, be invasive but-" she paused to slide her shirt over her head. "Does she hallucinate a lot?"

"Hallucinate?" Lydia sounded like the thought the question was a joke.

"She said Scott was a_ werewolf._"

She opened the door to meet Lydia's wide eyes. A meek smile crossed her lips anxiously. "Hallucinations. Sure. She has those occasionally."

Serena frowned. Why did she have this gut feeling that Malia actually did _not_ have hallucinations?

Lydia averted her eyes to her phone. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No."

"Good." Her previous expression was replaced with a smirk. "Because when I'm done with you they will not able to keep their hands off you."

* * *

Personal favorite character of mine from Teen Wolf besides Stiles is Lydia. She's adorbz and I love how far her character has come in the series! Who is your favorite?!


	7. Chapter 7: Gone

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Teen Wolf.

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

"She's gone."

Scott did not know how to process the words that Stiles muttered through the speaker. "What do you mean _gone_?"

"Gone Scott, gone. All her things are gone. She even left her phone." A shaky breath escaped Stiles lips. "She left."

Sitting up from his bed, Scott glanced at his clock; it was 2:15 A.M. "Did you read her texts?"

"None of them give even the slightest clue to where she went. I… I don't know what to do."

"I'm coming. Stay there. Don't move." The call ended and he rolled out of the bed and stumbled around the room looking for his shoes sleepily.

Rushing out of the room, he didn't realize Serena was there until he ran directly into her. The impact knocked her to the floor with a loud thump and a groan rolled off her tongue.

"Oh crap Serena I am so sorry!" He leaned over her crippled body as she wheezed on the floor.

"You're… a brick."

She grabbed the hand he held out for her, he eased her back to her bunny clad feet. Rubbing the back of her head she felt a small lump forming where her skull had connected with the ground.

"What are you doing awake?" Scott asked suspiciously as he shifted restlessly from one foot to the other.

"Peeing." She glanced at the shoes on his feet. "Why do you have shoes on?"

"Sties…" he sighed. "I think Malia broke up with him. He has a history of panic attacks… and I just don't think he should be alone."

"Why are you here? Go!" She shoved Scott towards the stairs.

When she heard the front door slam she traveled back into her room and fell to the bed on her stomach. Pulling the open laptop closer to her she returned to the task at hand. Unfortunately for her exhausted body she had decided to pull an all-nighter; researching the escalating crime rate of Beacon Hills. But more specifically, she was creeping on all of Scott's friends.

Apparently Malia was M.I.A. for eight years after a horrific car accident. By the time they discovered the crushed vehicle it was clear there were no survivors. Her step mother and step sister's bodies were mangled and picked off by a coyote while Malia's body had been missing from the scene. _Guess who found her?_ Scott and Stiles. Malia had been admitted into a mental health facility called Eichen House. Turns out Malia really was crazy, but Serena had a feeling it was not due to "hallucinations."

Then she discovered Allison Argent. Scott's past girlfriend, she was jumped while Scott and a fiend named Isaac Lahey were out. Also, said friend Isaac was accused of murdering his father. _Go figure._ However, it was actually the crazy camera guy that massacred the police force that killed his father. All the article really explained is that both teens said "it all happened so fast" that they were unable to identify the person who stabbed her. No one was convicted. A pang in her chest formed, Scott was a really nice guy. No one deserved to go through that.

Allison's death was also the same week that a bunch of other freak things happened. Samurai's apparently showed up at the hospital and slaughtered an entire floor of innocent people. Beacon Hills high school had a bomb threat, a bomb actually went off at the police headquarters, and the coach at Beacon Hills high was shot in the stomach with an arrow during school hours. Stiles enrolled himself into the same mental facility as Malia. Stiles being admitted appeared to be a huge deal for the town since he is the Sheriff's son. Also, he did _break out_ of the facility. The article was in bold: **Even The Sheriff's Son Is Going Crazy!**

Serena twirled a strand of hair around her finger. There was something bigger going on in Beacon Hills. And she knew exactly who had the answers to all her questions; Scott McCall. But did she want to ask? She was definitely curious, but Scott was right. All these things ended up to people dying, missing, and hurt.

* * *

"Why didn't you use the door?" Stiles asked as Scott climbed in through his bedroom window.

"I didn't want to wake your dad."

Climbing to his feet, Scott analyzed Stiles; he had his thumb nail in his mouth and heavy bags under his eyes. With his free hand Stiles ran his fingers through his head. Their eyes met and Scott could feel the pain behind them.

"I found out at six."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Stiles motioned to Malia's phone that lay on his desk evading the question. "I wasn't able to find out much, but she was planning on leaving me _before_ she actually planned on leaving."

A shocked expression passed over Scott. He knew they were having problems he just didn't imagine them being that bad. There wasn't a moment in his life that he questioned the love Malia felt for Stiles. "Are you sure?"

Grabbing the phone he opened up one her messages and read, "He is over bearing I can't take it anymore. I love him, but he's smothering me. I need space. I'm thinking of _breaking up_ with him." He dropped the phone aggressively on the desk.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. She's right though. I kept telling her not to find her own mother. I am a terrible boyfriend."

Scott reached out his hands and squeezed his best friends shoulders. "You are an amazing boyfriend."

"Thanks…" Stiles shook his head. "I don't feel amazing right now."

"It's not supposed to." He reached around Stiles and picked up Malia's phone and started going though it.

"I already read all her texts."

"What about call history?"

Stiles raised an eyebrow, which Scott took as an indication he had not. There was an unknown number that had called at 5:25 P.M. He hit redial. It connected after two rings.

"Hello?" Scott greeted the silence.

"Hello Scott."

"Breaden?"

Stiles yanked the phone from his friends grasp. "Where is my girlfriend?"

"Malia is right here. She's perfectly fine Stiles. Although, technically speaking she is not your girlfriend anymore."

Stiles hands clenched. "I want to talk to her."

"She doesn't want to talk, but she does want you to know she's okay."

"Put her on the phone."

"Stiles-"

"Please." He pinched the bridge of his nose to block out the wetness developing in his dark brown eyes. "I just- please."

There was a pause.

"Stiles."

His breath hitched. "Malia, thank God I-"

"Shut up." His mouth snapped closed at her agitated tone. "This isn't how I wanted things to go. I am going to look for my mom. I am not coming back until I find her."

"Well, what about when you do come back? I'll wait for you. You don't have to..." He turned so that Scott couldn't see his face. There was nothing more humiliating than being dumped over the phone with his best friend standing beside him. Not to mention, said best friend could hear every single word being said due to his super hearing. "You don't have to break up with me. I love you Malia. I, ugh, I know I haven't been the greatest boyfriend lately..."

"No, you don't need to wait for me."

"How about I wait for you anyway?"

"I'm not going to wait for you and I'm not sure I'll be coming back even if I do find my mother."

"Is this it?" Stiles voice was void of all the emotions Scott watched flash across his face. Stiles pictured Malia's honey brown hair and her plump lips, perfectly bare in his bed with her chest pressed against his back; her body heat filling a part that had been empty since his mother's death. And now, that space felt even larger than before. "Are you… are you breaking up with me?"

"Yes."

He choked on his words, "How can you? I mean, I love you.. Can you please come home? I will help you find her. Just come back. I'm sorry I tried to stop you. I swear I will help."

"Goodbye Stiles."

The call ended. He stared at the phone. He tried calling back again and again and again and all he received was the dial tone. Scott slowly pulled the phone from Stiles shaking hands.

"Hey," Scott's voice was soft. "I know this hurts, but it is going to be okay."

"Okay…" Stiles repeated feeling hollow. _How was any of this okay?_

* * *

Thanks for everyone that has reviewed :D

Pretty intense chapter. I wasn't going to have this happen so soon, but I needed this now because shit is about to get cray in the next few chapters.


	8. Chapter 8: Banana Split

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Teen Wolf.

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

Serena was in the kitchen with her aunt for breakfast. The teenager slumped over the table, her night had exhausted her; no matter how sleepy she was she'd only been able to pass out for a couple of hours. Last night she had stayed up researching and the more she discovered the more confused she became. It was like she had all the pieces to a puzzle, but couldn't connect them. She definitely tossed and turned all night thinking about all the horrible things that happened in Beacon Hills. Mostly about being eaten alive by a mountain lion.

"You look tired," Melissa commented as she took a seat at the table.

Serena lifted her head. "I couldn't sleep."

"Any particular reason?"

"Not really." She bit her lip contemplating how much her aunt actually knew about everything going on in Beacon Hills as well. Whatever Scott was into she had to know something or else she wouldn't be so weird about Stiles and him.

"How are you liking it here? You can be honest with me," Melissa said with a soft grin. Her expression turned dark momentarily. "Are Scott and his friends being nice?"

She laughed, "Scott and his friends are great."

Melissa sipped from a steaming mug of coffee. "Nothing weird?"

"Well." There it was again. The _weird_ comment. Her aunts back straightened fearfully at Serena's voice. "Scott and Stiles are weird."

Relieved she said, "They are boys."

The front door opened and Scott materialized in the kitchen archway. Melissa provided a sympathetic glance as she looked at her son, he had texted her last night that he was going to be spending the night at Stiles. She couldn't comprehend how Malia had broken up with him. Sure the kid could be a handful, but she knew he was a sweet kid. "How is he?"

"He's okay for now." He leaned against the door frame.

"I can't believe she just left like that." Melissa glowered. Stiles, no matter how hyperactive and annoying he could be, was her second son. To think of the boy going through a breakup... Especially with all that happened to him the past few years.

"She broke up with him?" Serena asked for confirmation.

"Yeah."

"Any chance she will take him back?"

Scott shrugged. "It doesn't seem like it, but you never know."

She rested her chin in the palm of her hand. "Why did they break up?"

"She said he was smothering her."

An imagine of Stiles with a pillow in his hand covering Malia's face popped in Serena's head. "That blows. Some girls would kill for their boyfriends to smother them." Serena's eyes brightened as she remembered Lydia's party Saturday. "I know what we can do to cheer him up!"

Scott appeared surprised. "What?"

"Lydia's party Saturday," Serena explained with a wide grin. "I'm very skilled in helping people get over an ex. Seven years of friendship with a pretty girl who enjoys dating assholes prepared me."

"Party?" Melissa raised a brow.

"Yeah…" Serena responded carefully. "Lydia invited me."

"I like Lydia," Melissa said with a nod. "She's a good girl."

"She's my favorite of Scott's friends. No offense to your other friends," she stated glancing in Scott's direction. "Except I think I might steal Kira from you."

"Steal her?" Scott chuckled.

"You are dating a badass."

"She_ is_ pretty badass."

"Don't worry about Stiles. I got you," she confirmed. "Well, on Saturday. Until then he is your problem." She stood from the table. "Well, I am going to Lydia's."

"Lydia's? Really?" Scott asked.

"Yep." She bobbed her head. "We clicked."

Scott grinned. He was actually impressed with how well his cousin was getting along with his friends. Not only did Stiles his confidant slash best friend agree she was a good addition to the pack, but even Lydia liked her. That girl was an even harder barrier to crack.

"Have fun!" Melissa called while Serena bolted out of the house.

This was the first time she would be driving her father's car. She was beyond stoked. Adjusting her seat and mirrors she took off with the directions Lydia provided. Her eyes widened at the lavish home when she pulled into the driveway. Serena herself had a very expensive adobe, but her dad decided since it was just the two of them and traveling for work that an apartment complex suited them best.

Slipping out her phone she texted Lydia of her arrival. Scanning the exterior and the intricate home she came to the conclusion that Lydia's family was very, very well off.

The large oak doors opened to show a pristine Lydia. She beamed showing off her perfectly straight white teeth. "Hello again."

"Hey!" She stepped inside and verbally oh'd and ah'd at every single object she thought must cost a fortune. _Like, really?_ Who needed _that_ plant? The thing had arms and legs. It kind of looked like it had a face too.

Lydia led Serena into a bedroom with pastel pink walls and a queen sized bed in the center of the room. Everything was clean, organized, and was comparable to a room at Ikea. Serena had a pretty decent size room back home, but the piles of clothes and books littered around the room never made it look so exquisite.

"You are so neat I am afraid if I touch anything I will taint it," Serena said standing in the middle of her room cautiously.

"Have a seat," Lydia grinned motioning to the bed. "We have a maid."

"I need one of those." She really did with how catastrophic her bedroom was. Or, she just needed to learn to clean up her messes. "So, what's up?"

Lydia sat on the bed beside Serena and pouted. "Nothing. I've been bored all morning."

This was beyond true for the strawberry blonde. She had no leverage on Parrish and the frustration of not being able to figure out what he was and her own family secrets was extremely infuriating. She needed a break from all the research.

"You draw?" Serena glanced at the art around the room. There were some of the trees, buildings, and people. One of an attractive boy that looked like a Greek God stop out amongst the various artwork.

"Yes."

"You are really amazing," she complimented. "I wish I could draw. I'm not really good at anything like that."

"Thank you." Lydia tossed her hair to the side while Serena twirled a strand of her own around her finger. "I doubt that though. Everyone is good at something."

"I'm amazing at sleeping."

Lydia chuckled, "I don't consider that a hobby."

"A hobby is something you enjoy doing in your free time. I enjoy sleeping."

"Want to watch a movie?" Lydia changed the subject. She grabbed a remote on the bedside table and turned on the television. "I rented 'The Last Song.' It is so romantic."

A frown crossed her features. She really did not want to watch a stupid romance at all. However, Lydia and her had just started becoming friends and she didn't want to insult her taste in movies this early in the relationship. "Ugh, sure."

They were pretty quiet through the duration of the film. She wouldn't lie that Liam Hemsworth was eye candy and that made the horribly tragic romance somewhat bare able. That is until Lydia's phone started to blow up. Serena peaked to get a glimpse of the name and saw _Stiles_ popping up.

She glanced at Lydia. "Is Stiles okay?"

"He is sensitive," Lydia stated with pursed lips. "And an extremely good guy. He doesn't deserve to get his heartbroken."

Serena chewed on her bottom lip. "Should we invite him over? Scott was at home the last time I saw him."

"That sounds like a great idea," Lydia agreed with a grin. Her fingers were already dancing across the screen letting Stiles know that they were on their way to pick him up. "Why don't we go take him out for ice cream?"

"You had me at ice cream."

The car zipped to Stiles house faster than Serena had ever seen someone drive before. Which was slightly terrifying since it was Lydia and there were so many curves in the road everywhere. When they pulled up in front of the house the front door opened before Lydia was even able to let Stiles know they arrived.

Stiles and an older gentleman in a sheriff's uniform stepped out of the house. Serena pouted when she noted the dark bags under the teens hollow face. The back door opened and Stiles slid in the seat as Lydia rolled down the passenger window.

"Hello ladies," the sheriff greeted with a troubled smile. His eyes glanced worriedly to his son in the backseat.

Lydia waved while Serena stuck out her hand and said, "Nice to meet you Sheriff."

"Serena?" he asked and she confirmed with a smile. "Good to finally put a face to the name. You're all Scott and Stiles have talked about these past few days. You kids behave."

Serena turned in her seat to look back at Stiles. He gave her a half-hearted grin, but couldn't muster the ability to have it last for more than a moment. Averting his gaze he looked down at his hands and started to fumble with his cuticle.

"Where is Scott?" Serena scrunched her nose.

"He's sleeping."

She frowned. "Have you slept?"

"No."

Lydia and Serena glanced at one another. In the short time Serena had known Stiles she could tell that this wasn't typical behavior for the teenager. She knew he was weird and awkward, but this was just depressing.

They arrived at an antique looking ice cream shop. The inside smelled strongly of all the flavors of ice cream that had Serena's stomach cringing. There were also piles of teenagers goofing around, it reminded her of Grease. After getting their ice cream they decided to sit at a picnic table outside the building.

Stiles spooned his banana split around the bowl as he watched the dessert melt in the summer heat. He was oblivious to Serena and Lydia, who were watching him for the past five minutes stare down at the bowl silently.

"I am going to get you hammered Saturday." Serena kicked Stiles foot under the table.

He raised a brow and unenthusiastically said, "Oh?"

"Yep!" She licked vanilla ice cream off her cone. "You are going to have so much fun."

"The last time I was drunk I had hallucinations." He shot Lydia a mock glare.

She crossed her arms turning her chin upwards. "Well, I was hearing voices in my head."

Serena eyed them both carefully and asked, "Shrooms?"

They both laughed nervously. Stiles really thought Scott better hurry up and tell Serena about his whole werewolf issue. Because they were awful at hiding things. And if she was going to be around _all the time_ they would have to be careful about anything they said, which was proving to be quite difficult.

"No. More like alcohol poisoning," Lydia lied easily. She had become familiar with the tale when a few of the students at the party had mentioned they had hallucinated as well. "We had a bad bottle of vodka. A lot of people got sick." Her phone began to buzz and she excused herself leaving Stiles and Serena alone.

Stiles still toyed with his almost completely melted ice cream. His phone was on the table beside the bowl. Serena grabbed the device and he looked up at her apprehensively as she opened his contacts and added her name.

She slid the phone back. "If you ever want to talk."

"Thanks," he smiled softly.

"And if you ever get lonely…" she shot him a wink.

His mouth went slack. "What?"

A giggle escaped her lips. "I'm joking. If you ever text me for that I will cut you."

"Well… thank you guys for taking me out," Stiles sighed heavily immediately altering the subject. Nothing more awkward than being hit on and threatened by your best friends cousin. "This just sucks so much."

"It only sucks for a little."

"A little?"

"Break ups hurt, but they make you stronger and you learn from them. Just don't do what you did this time to your next girlfriend."

"I am going to be alone forever," he deadpanned. "Do you know long it took me to get a girlfriend? Years!"

She rolled her eyes. "Stiles you are cute. You'll find someone else."

"You think I'm cute?" He pointed to his chest to make sure she was referring to the right person.

"Don't let it get to your head."

He leaned back in the chair shrugging passively. "You're all right."

"I'm more than all right, but I'll let it slide this one time."

"And if I said you're just all right, again?"

"I'll beat you up."

"You are extremely violent."

"I know."

"Are any of your reactions ever friendly?"

"Sometimes. I give high fives because hugs are override just an F.Y.I."

"Did you just quote the Jonas Brothers?"

"Did you just recognize that I quoted the Jonas Brothers?"

"Shut up."

"I'm not the one talking."

"You just did."

"Only because you keep responding."

He paused, opened his mouth then closed his mouth, and then said, "Are you crazy?"

"How can you of all people be asking me if I'm crazy?"

He threw his head back. "What does that mean?

"Don't answer my question with a question," she retorted firmly. Not to mention, she didn't really want to let Stiles know she had stalked him all night and found out he was placed in a mental health facility.

"_Serena_," he stressed.

She copied his tone with a smirk, "_Stiles_."

"You are infuriating."

"You wanna know what I mean?" Her response was Stile's nodding his head vigorously. She leaned forward and stared directly into his wide brown eyes; she pretended not to notice that his eyes momentarily ogled the bit of cleave she exposed in her teal blouse. "Too bad."

"Too bad? No, you have to tell me."

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Because Scot and you are hiding something from me. So why should I tell you anything?"

Stiles ran a hand through his hair. "What are you-" he stopped at her blank expression. "Okay. Fine. We might be hiding something."

"I knew it."

"I'm not telling you though."

"Whatever, I don't care."

"You don't care?"

"No." She glowered. "And stop repeating what I stated questionably."

"I do what I want."

"Shut up."

"Why don't you care?" Stiles nervously picked up his phone and stated texting Scott, but his finger hovered over the send bottom as he waited for Serena's response.

"Because you'd lie to me." Stiles gave her a look that backed up her statement. "And because you all are really cool. I think you will tell me when you're ready." He shoved the phone in his pocket after saving the text as a draft. "I wouldn't tell you my biggest, darkest secret if you asked."

"What is it?"

"I just said I wasn't going to tell you it." Serena rolled her eyes dramatically.

"I hate secrets," he whined.

"Me too."

Stiles leaned back defeated. His eyes looked to the seat where Lydia had previously sat. "How long has she been gone?"

"Five minutes."

The vibe slowly faded as Stiles caught back up to reality. Serena huffed when he started zoning out once more. She made pretty good progress, but she didn't take it personally. Only time would heal his broken heart.

* * *

So! This next chapter I am just dying to post. It's when the story takes a huge twist DUN DUN DUN and I am so excited to post it :D


	9. Chapter 9: Southern Comfort

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Teen Wolf.

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

Serena twirled around Lydia's bedroom singing at the top of her lungs. Her new friend ignored her as she applied makeup to her already flawless skin. The girl spinning was already two "jungle juices" in and ready to party.

"_One more time! We're gonna celebrate! Oh yeah! All right!_"

Lydia laughed quietly to herself as Serena collapsed to the floor with a muffled "ouch," which momentarily ceased the obnoxious screeching. She was positive even her banshee scream wasn't that awful.

"Maybe you should relax." Lydia popped her lips as she analyzed her red paint.

"I think you might be right," Serena said as she pulled herself on the bed. "I kind of want tacos."

"Oh Lord."

Serena smoothed out the chiffon fabric of the mint dress. The fabric felt cool under her sweating palms. A small smile passed her lips as she thought of her appearance in the mirror when she looked earlier. Lydia had made sure she looked nice; like she promised. Her chestnut hair fell in loose curls and her bangs fixed neatly on her head (no gaps, she hated when her bangs starting parting) and applied a decent amount of makeup to her ivory skin. She felt really pretty.

"You look so beautiful!" Serena stated upon Lydia's attire. She wore a midnight colored dress, skin tight, it showed off _every_ curve she had. The dress honestly left little to the imagination.

"I know, thank you. So do you. Guaranteed the boys will be chasing you tonight."

"The can chase me, but it won't matter."

Lydia pouted. All her work to make this girl look good was _not_ going to waste. "Why not?"

"Because I'm going home eventually!"

"You can have fun." Lydia finished her makeup and sat alongside Serena on her bed. "And you won't be leaving my house for quite a few hours. Make the most of it."

"I have also made it my personal goal to make sure Stiles has fun tonight. He just looks so sad. He came over yesterday and just spaced out while Scott and I had an entire conversation about how Scott really needs to watch Star Wars. Maybe that bored him? I don't know. That seemed like the kind of topic he'd join in on."

Lydia leaned over and fixed the pearl necklace she had loaned Serena. She wasn't going to admit that Stiles not joining in a conversation about Star Wars troubled her. Then her olive eyes scanned Serena and she smirked. If she was going to be around Stiles all night she highly doubted the boy would be able to focus too much on Malia. Especially when he got a glimpse of the girls chest, Serena had a nice set of twins that made Lydia jealous of. "Oh, he will have a great time. I don't think you have to try as hard to entertain him as you might think."

"I don't know what that means, but okay."

The doorbell rang and Lydia smirked. "Time to party!"

An hour later there were so many people crammed into Lydia's mansion that Serena had to squeeze through bodies. She had run around looking for Scott, Stiles, and Kira for the past half hour and was getting irritated. Somehow she didn't have any of their numbers; not even Scott's. It just had never occurred to her that she should probably have it for situations like this.

A calloused hand reached out for her shoulder ceasing her blind chase. She pivoted on her heel and instantly recognized Liam from the lacrosse field. "Hey! You're Scott's cousin right?"

Serena grabbed his shoulders tightly with relief. "You are the first person I recognized in the past hour! Have you seen my cousin? Or Stiles? Or Kira? Any of them? I'll take any!"

"Right here!" Serena spun on her heel to look directly up at Stiles. He held a red solo cup in his hand and bore an amused grin. She punched his shoulder. "Hey! What was that for?"

"Because I have searched for you for forever!"

He rubbed his shoulder. What was it with the McCall families blood line? The girl had a mighty punch for someone so tiny. "Well, you found me. No need to beat me up."

"What are you drinking?"

"I don't know, but it's not very good." He motioned to Scott who stepped up beside him. "HE made it."

Scott stuck out his lower lip. "It's not my fault. I can't drink."

"Here!" Serena guided Stiles hand that held the drink up to his lips. "Chug that and then come with me. I'll make you a really good drink."

Stiles exhaled sharply then followed Serena's instructions. He received shouts of encouragement from Scott, Serena, Kira, Liam, and Mason. When he removed the cup from his mouth and wiped the leftover liquid from his lips Serena clapped giddily. She grabbed his hand and started to drag him through the sea of bodies.

After several minutes of shoving they made their way into the kitchen. Liquor and beer bottles piled the counters. Stiles felt extremely sorry for the maid Lydia would have clean this up because sure as hell knew she wasn't doing it.

Serena simply poured some Southern Comfort and coke into Stiles empty cup. He took a sip of the drink and nodded approvingly. "Way better than Scott's."

She beamed. "Good!"

"Do you ugh-" He ran a hand through his hair. "Do you want to go outside? It smells like booze and sweat. And it's so loud I can't even really think."

"Yeah." She scrunched up her nose. It was the first time she really thought about the scent she inhaled and cringed. IT really did smell.

This time Serena's hand twisted in the back of Stiles shirt while her free hand snatched a bottle of Jack Daniels off the counter. Even outside in the backyard it was pretty packed, but it definitely smelt a lot nicer. They sat on a stone ledge railing and Serena slid the alcoholic beverage between them.

Stiles chuckled at the whiskey bottle. "How drunk are you?"

"Not that drunk." She stuck her tongue at him. "But I know you are not drunk enough."

He took a long sip of his drink and his eyes widened at the amount of alcohol he tasted. It slid down his throat with a slight burn. Her approval was clear in the wide toothed grin she shot him.

"How has your night been so far?" Serena asked as she kicked her legs out, reminding Stiles of a small child.

Stiles glowered at the drink in his hand and drowned another gulp. His day so far was spent worrying about Malia and what she was doing. Thinking about her had become an obsession the past few days.

"Here," Serena said as she saw the dark fleck in his eyes. She handed him the bottle of Jack carefully. He held the bottle in his hands for a moment debating about whether it was a good idea. Deciding that he really wanted one night to forget about Malia he brought it to his lips and took a drink. He hissed afterwards. The burn was worse than the mixed drink. Serena patted his knee comfortingly as he leaned his head forward into the palm of his hands.

"My life sucks," Stiles grumbled. He took another drink.

"No it doesn't."

"I just lost the love of my life."

"No," Serena pouted. "You just think you did."

"But I love her," he stressed.

"And I thought I loved my last three boyfriends, but just because you love someone it doesn't mean you are in love with them." She shoved him gently and his eyes landed on her dimpled grin. "She's one of millions of girls. Yeah, you saw something great about her that made her different from the rest, but someday somebody is going to come along and knock you off your feet."

"Maybe. Here-" he lifted the bottle of Jack to her lips. "Your turn."

Less than ten minutes later Scott and Kira went in search of his cousin and best friend. Neither of them had returned after they disappeared to go refill Stiles cup. When they searched the kitchen neither were found. Not that Scott was necessarily worried about Stiles doing anything to Serena; he was too hooked on Malia to even think about it. Still, being the alpha there was always some part of him that knew he had to watch over his pack. Especially when they weren't in the right state of mind.

He sniffed the air catching Stiles musky scent and Serena's cinnamon flesh through the bodies faintly. He followed it to the backyard where he discovered them lying in the grass. He let a grin cross his lips as he peered at Kira beside him who was having a hard time controlling her laughter at the words coming out of their lips. As they grew closer to the duo sprawled in the grass the word grew louder.

"Penis! Penis! **Penis!**"

"He guys…" Scott hesitantly greeted as he hovered over their facies. There was a near empty bottle of Jack tossed between them. They both stopped chanting and lost themselves in a fit of giggles.

"Hey buddy," Stiles pointed at the werewolf. "You are my best friend in the entire world. I love you." His eyes bugged and he dropped his arm down to grab Serena's shoulder. "I think I found my true love. It's been before me this whole time, but I have been too blind to see it until now." In a sing-song voice he added, "_I can see clearly now the rain is gone!_"

Serena furrowed her brows as Stiles shook her shoulder roughly. "What?"

"Scott is my true love."

"That's different."

"But I love him."

"Like a _brother_," Serena clarified.

"I can treat him right. I would be an amazing boyfriend."

"You are soooo beyond wasted."

Scott shifted awkwardly at his friends drunken rambling. "Okay… so, what are you guys doing out here in the grass yelling penis?"

Serena started attempted to make grass angels. She beamed up at Scott. "Playing the penis game."

"The penis game?" he directed his question towards Kira. She just laughed not having an explanation.

"Ever seen 500 Days of Summer?"

"No."

"Do you ever watch TV?"

"Not really."

"Okay. Sit down. It's super fun."

Scott and Kira sat down in the grass behind them. Urgently, Serena motioned for them to lay on their backs like Stiles and herself.

"So, the game is you start whispering the word penis and every person has to say it louder than before. If you chicken out you lose," she instructed excitedly. "Stiles starts because he won the last round."

"Penis," Stiles whispered.

Serena followed an octave louder, "Penis."

Stiles and Serena cocked their heads to look at Scott and he chuckled out, "Penis."

"Penis," Kira snickered.

Pretty soon all four were yelling the word between fits of giggles. Stiles managed to win the round again as the rest of them were laughing too hard to form words. Scott watched as Stiles and Serena shared a high-five drunkenly. It was in that moment he decided he would tell Serena about him being a werewolf and everything in between. She had made herself a part of the pack without even trying. And it felt right. Like she was a missing piece they were waiting on.

Stiles and Serena began to roll in the grass. Scott made a mental note to tell her later when she sobered up.

"Guys!" Stiles rolled so that his face was in the grass. "I think… I think I'm going to puke."

Serena sat up and gently ran a hand in circles on his back soothingly. "I know the thought of penis gets your panties in a bunch, but if you calm down you will feel better."

"Let's take him upstairs into Lydia's guest room," Scott said. He heaved Stiles to his feet and basically carried him through the house. Kira drifted away to grab Stiles a glass of water.

Scott laid the dead weight teen on the bed and Serena sat beside him. He dazedly blinked at her, she looked like an angel. She pressed a hand to his forehead. "Poor baby. You are gonna be so hung over tomorrow."

"I'm going to grab him a bucket…" Scott left the room.

Reaching into his pocket he found that his favorite device was missing. "My phone," Stiles brows furrowed. "I left it in the grass."

"I'll go get it. I will be right back. Try not to throw up."

"Thank you Sereeena."

Sliding out of the bedroom, Serena passed Kira; who held a glass of water and a bottle of Advil. She stumbled down the stairs and out in the backyard. Thankfully, Stiles phone was in the grass where they had rolled around moments before. She picked it up and went to head back inside, but paused. She hit the power button and it lit up the screen. Sliding her thumb to unlock the phone she paused as her eyes stared at the background screen. It was a photo of Malia and him. Her eyes stared for a long moment as she tried to decide if going through Stiles phone was worth it. She just _had_ to know what was going on; her life was on the line.

She scrolled to Scott's name in the messages. As she read through the texts she almost blamed her blurry vision on what she was reading. She drew the phone closer to her eyes to make the words clearer. _No_, it really said it. And not once, but multiple times. Scott was a _werewolf_.

Scott: _I feel so bad lying to her about everything._

Stiles:_ We are lucky she didn't believe Malia when she told her you are a werewolf._

Scott: _We look r going to look like jackasses if she finds out._

Scott: _Wat was up with that anyway? Not cool._

Stiles: _IDK man. I'm going to try talking to her about it. She can't just go telling everyone your a werewolf._

Malia was telling the truth; she knew the girl didn't have hallucinations. She had to know if it was true. She had to see with her own eyes. Was it like in the movies? Did he howl at the full moon? Did he _eat_ people? How did he even become one? Maybe they really were crazy?

As she moved to storm into the house and demand answers a body blocked her vision. Serena stumbled back a few steps. Her eyes landed on a woman with sharp blue eyes who looked way too old to be at a high school party.

"Hello Serena," her voice cooed.

Goosebumps prickled her skin and the instinct to flee crawled up her spine. "Who are you?"

"Someone who is extremely interested in getting to know you better. I think we are going to be great friends."

"That's really weird." Serena shuffled her feet. Her eyes darted around trying to figure out her best escape route.

"Don't worry sweetie. I am going to take great care of you."

Then her vision when black.

* * *

DUN DUN DUNNNNNN!

I just wanna say thanks so much guys! All of the review's I got for the last chapter were great! Such positivity and speculations I love it :D


	10. Chapter 10: Shirtless Scott

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Teen Wolf.

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

A sigh of relief finally swept through Scott. Stiles had finally knocked out and did not vomit once. However, he did babble on about how much he loved Jack and how he really did think Scott might be his true love. He sat down on the edge of the bed and Kira gave him a proud grin.

"Rough night?" she asked with a chuckle as she rubbed circles on his back.

"At least he had a good time. No matter how short it was," Scott scanned over Stiles. He looked years younger; snuggled under the covers with his mouth wide open and drool dripping down his chin.

She kissed him tenderly on the lips. "You are such a good boyfriend."

"Yeah... he really thinks I'm a good boyfriend too," Scott joked while glancing at Stiles. "I know if things don't work out with you I have a backup."

"Shut it!"

"I wonder where Serena went..."

"I passed her about twenty minutes ago. We should go find her." Kira tugged Scott off the bed. "A pretty girl like that shouldn't be left alone at the party. Especially with how drunk she is."

Scott scratched the back of his neck. He never had to worry about anything like how he worried for Serena before. Allison and Kira both kicked major ass so he never really panicked about anything happening to them at normal places like a high school party. At least, nothing _normal_ to worry about; Kira could electrocute a human kid if he attacked her. Here he was sober and he let his drunk seventeen-year-old cousin stumble around a home full of strangers. Half of the people he couldn't even recognize.

Scott found Liam goofing around with Mason and a few of the lacrosse players. He glided over to them with Kira tailing behind, her hand clutched tightly in his.

"Have you seen my cousin?" Scott questioned.

Liam shook his head. "Not since she dragged Stiles off."

"Go Stilinski! Getting McCall's cousin!" One of the players shouted drunkenly.

"I have him," Scott said rolling his eyes. "She ran off about fifteen minutes ago."

"What does she look like?" One of the new freshman on the lacrosse team asked. A smirk slid on his lips. "Or more importantly, what is she wearing?"

"Like a blueish, greenish dress. She has long brown hair and is short," Scott described.

"Yeah I know exactly who you are talking about. Matt followed her outside," he motioned to the backyard. Scott groaned. Matt was a notorious player. "Your cousin is really hot by the way."

The teen threw up his hands apologetically at the daggers Scott provided him. Liam joined the search party to the backyard. Matt's back was to them and Scott could see arms wrapped around the tall muscular teen. Furiously, Scott zipped over to Matt and yanked him by the shoulder causing him to fall on his backside. The girl he had his lips locked with had her mouth wide open in shock; her bright blue eyes bugged in fear. Definitely not Serena.

"What the hell McCall?" Matt massaged his shoulder gently as he sat up from the ground. That was going to bruise; Scott had not attempted to mask his strength. He didn't realize he would get so defensive over Serena being manhandled by anyone.

"A few people saw you follow my cousin outside. Blue dress, brown hair…" Scott growled. "Where is she?"

Matt stood shakily. "I don't know. I came after her, but I couldn't find her."

Scott shouldered him as he started deeper in the backyard. He inhaled sharply and instantly became alarmed.

"I smell it too," Liam muttered. "_Fear_."

Scott followed the scent over to where they had been in the grass earlier. Serena's cinnamon odor filled the air mixed with an overwhelming amount of petrification. A glimmer caught Scott's eyes and he bent over to pick up a cell phone.

Turning it on he ran a nervous hand through his hair. It was Stiles phone and the messages between them conversing over him being a werewolf were displayed on the screen.

"She knows." He passed the phone to Kira and she gasped as she let her eyes skim over the texts. "She probably freaked out and went home."

"Should we go check?" Kira handed the phone to Scott and he shoved it in his pockets aggressively.

"No. We should give her some space to cool off. I will talk to her tomorrow…" His voice held the disappointment. He really should have told her sooner. Now, she was probably so freaked out and wouldn't want to talk to him. "We should go check on Stiles…"

The next morning Stiles woke and wanted to do nothing more than cry at the instant pounding in his brain. So, he leaned over the bed and hurled into the bucket that conveniently was there. A hand reached out and stroked his back causing his muscles to tense. When he finished vomiting he cautiously turned his head to see a shirtless Scott watching him.

"Why are you naked? Am I naked?" He lifted the blanket and saw himself still dressed in the clothes he wore to the party.

"You woke up in the middle of the night and puked on me." Scott grimaced as he recalled the awful memory.

"Gross. Oh my God. I think I am dying. My brain feels like it's going to climb out of my ears."

"Kira put some Advil on the table beside you with water."

"I love her." He grabbed the pills and water. "Platonically."

Scott snickered, "I think she has more to be worried about than me. You did confess your undying love for me last night."

"And that's why I am not so convinced you really have your shirt off because I puked on you. Do you have pants on?"

"Yes."

Stiles rubbed his temples. "I probably shouldn't have let Serena convince me drinking straight from a bottle of Jack was a good idea."

"About Serena-" Scott started, but Stiles abruptly cut him off anxiously.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean to kiss her last night. I thought it was a dream. She just looked really pretty in her dress and I can't resist those dimples. I know she's your cousin and Malia just broke up with me, but I promise I won't take advantage of her. Ever, ever. Like, I'm your best friend... and she's your cousin... and I wouldn't want to put a strain on anything... and I would never mistreat her. Promise."

"What?" Scott raised his brows confusedly. "You didn't kiss her last night. I mean, as far as I know and we were pretty much around you the entire night. Except when you disappeared in the kitchen, but that wasn't for more than ten minutes."

"So…" Stiles stared up at the ceiling pursing his lips. "That really was a dream. This is awkward."

Scott shook his head. "Anyway. Serena knows about me being a werewolf."

"What? How?" Stiles sat up and winced. He recoiled into the fetal position under the covers.

"She went to get your phone I guess. We were searching for her and I found your phone out in the grass. When I turned it on our texts were pulled up; specifically the multiple conversations about me being a werewolf."

"Shit."

"I am going to talk to her when I get home," he sighed tiredly. "I should have just told her. Where she last was smelled so strongly of fear. I wish I could have been there just to explain."

"Finding out your cousin is a werewolf is pretty terrifying."

"So.." Scott scratched his head. "You dreamt about kissing my cousin?"

Stiles coughed, "Yeah…"

"What is it with everyone?"

"What?"

"All the guys said she was hot. Even Matt tried to get with her yesterday."

"Well, she kind of is." Scott adjusted himself on the bed so that he was facing Stiles. His best friend covered his head protectively. "Please don't hit me!"

"I'm not going to hit you," he laughed. "Let's go wake up Lydia and head on over to my house. I want to make sure Serena is okay."

* * *

SHORT... I know, but it's building up! AND THEY STILL DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON! Who do you guys think took Serena? I'm trying to update these next few chapters fast so you guys don't kill me with anticipation.


	11. Chapter 11: Taken

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Teen Wolf.

**Summary: **Scott's cousin Serena will be staying with him for two months in Beacon Hills. Can Scott keep her from finding out his secret? Or will he be forced to face the facts that he can't hide the fact he's a werewolf from family; even if it is to protect them? And with or without Scott's help what trouble will this teenager cause for herself and his friends? Especially Stiles?

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

The three friends rolled up to Scott's home. Scott noted that Serena's car was parked in front of the house. Kira, Stiles, and him hesitantly stared at the front door dreading the conversation that they might have with Serena. More importantly, he was terrified by how strong the smell of fear radiated yesterday. His mother had not even given off a scent that strong when she found out and she avoided him for a few days.

Kira reached around him and opened the door with an encouraging smile He placed a hand on her back appreciatively. He heard someone in the kitchen and cautiously approached the doorway.

Melissa smiled when saw her son. "Morning."

"Morning," he responded. His eyes scanned the room. There was a cup of coffee and a plate of toast for his mother, but only one plate. Whenever Serena and him were home his mother always made extra. "Is Serena still sleeping?"

"No…" Melissa frowned. "She never came home last night. I thought she was with you."

"But her car is here…" Scott darted up the stairs and barged into her bedroom. The aroma of cinnamon was present, but distant. She never came home last night. But they had swept the house before leaving Lydia's and she hadn't been there either.

"What is going on Scott?" His mother hovered in the doorway with Kira and Stiles.

"She left last night… I found Stiles phone outside and it looked like she read through our text messages where we were talking about me being a werewolf. There was a strong scent of fear. I figured she went back home because she freaked out."

"Hold on. Scent of fear? And you didn't bother to go looking for her or to call me to make sure she came home safe?" His mother's voice was icy. Her lips pursed as she gazed at her son disappointed. She shook her head at Stiles. "I am going to call your father."

Stiles nodded meekly feeling just as responsible as Scott. Melissa disappeared down the hall leaving them in Serena's bedroom. His eyes trailed around he room noting how much of a disaster it was. Did the girl ever clean?

"I should have went looking for her." Scott ran a hand over his face. "Anything could have happened to her."

Stiles hung his head. If he hadn't gotten so drunk to make himself feel better over his break up with Malia he would have watched over Serena, but he had distracted everyone by getting obliterated.

"I don't even have her phone number," Scott hissed. "I am the worst cousin in the entire history of cousins."

"Oh!" Stiles wiped out his phone. He scrolled through his contacts and upon locating Serena's phone number her dialed it placing it on speaker.

It ran twice before a sickeningly sweet voice filled the room, "Hello Scott."

"Kate…" Scott's nails dug into his palms drawing blood.

"Nice of you to recognize me."

"Why did you take my cousin?"

"For company. I have been so lonely on the run from my brother Chris and since the death of my innocent niece Allison."

"What do you want?"

She chuckled softly, "A pack."

Scott shared a worried look between Kira and Stiles.

"And your bloodline is strong Scott. With you being a natural born alpha I figured Serena would be the perfect addition. Strong, young and beautiful… all the potential to do great things."

"What can we do to get her back?"

"I want Peter."

Stiles threw his hands up. "Peter is in Echien House!"

"Exactly," Kate said. "Bring me Peter and I'll give you Serena."

"Fine," Scott agreed. "Please don't hurt her Kate."

"Don't worry. I have no intentions of killing her if you don't succeed. Bring Peter to me by the next full moon."

"That is in two days," Kira stated nervously.

"And what will you do to her if we don't bring him to you by then?" asked Scott.

"I plan to turn her."

The line went dead.

"Stiles! Your dad is here! All of you get down here right now!" Melissa shouted up the stairwell.

Scott, Stiles and Kira traveled down the stairs with trouble looks.

Melissa saw the blood caked on the skin where Scott's wounds had already healed from puncturing himself with his own nails. "What just happened?"

Scott didn't know how to form the words. He needed to contact Chris and let him know Kate was back in Beacon Hills.

"Ugh," Stiles crossed and uncrossed his arms as he stared at Scott; who in turn just gaped at his mother. "She-she was kidnapped."

A hand shot to Melissa's mouth. Paul trusted her to watch his only daughter. Her own family.

"How do you know?" Sheriff Stilinski passed his son a worried glance.

"We called her cell and Kate Argent answered," Stiles explained.

Fear etched his father's eyes. "The werejaguar?"

Stiles started to bite his thumbnail. "Yeah."

"The one that turned Scott into whatever the hell that thing was you described?"

"Beserker… yeah. That would be the one."

"What does she want with her?" Melissa whispered, her hands shaking.

"Peter Hale," Scott stated. "She wants us to bring her Peter Hale in exchange for Serena."

Sheriff Stilinski pinched the bridge of his nose. "He is in Echien House."

"And if we can't get him out?" Melissa asked knowing without question that they would need to get him out. She would do it herself if she had to.

"Then… she turns her," muttered Scott.

"Into what?" Sheriff Stilinski asked.

"She didn't say specifically," Stiles responded. "But she turned Scott into a Beserker before."

Melissa put her face in her hands. "Scott you get Peter and give him to her. Understand?" Her eyes were fierce when she lifted them from her palms. "I took responsibility for that girl and I have failed my brother. You bring her back."

"I will Mom," Scott confirmed. He stepped towards his mother and brought her in a tight squeeze.

"I am going to file a missing person report," Sheriff Stilinski stated. He raised a tern eyebrow at the three teenagers. "You kids stay safe. Call me if anything changes and keep me updated."

"Now the question is." Stiles clapped his hands together. "How do we break Peter out and convince him to offer himself to a psychotic cat?"

"Derek." Scott clenched his fist. "We need Derek."

* * *

SO! I officially decided I'm going to start another Teen Wolf fic... It's going to be one of those going back to Season One and adding in a character thing. I am like secretly obsessed with those Stiles x OC's so I figured I will give it a shot! I'm not start it very soon; still thinking over it. I'm definitely making it Scott sister add-in though. I just love Scott and he reminds me so muchhhh of my brother. HOWEVER, it is happening.


	12. Chapter 12: Eichen House

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Teen Wolf.

**Summary: **Scott's cousin Serena will be staying with him for two months in Beacon Hills. Can Scott keep her from finding out his secret? Or will he be forced to face the facts that he can't hide the fact he's a werewolf from family; even if it is to protect them? And with or without Scott's help what trouble will this teenager cause for herself and his friends? Especially Stiles?

**Chapter Twelve**

* * *

Derek's intense stare traced Scott, Stiles, and Kira's faces. His arms crossed over his chest, his expression unreadable. Finally he leant forward and growled, "Are you insane?"

"Well, I was institutionalized at one point," Stiles muttered.

Derek shot him a firm glare.

"Derek, we really need your help," Scott pleaded. "She's my cousin."

"You want to break Peter out and give him to Kate. Who both tried to kill you a few months ago? _Together._"

Scott groaned- it sounded even worse out loud, "Yes."

"Why don't we just find Kate?"

"If it was that easy we would do that," Stiles said sarcastically. "If you could tell us where she is that'd be greeeeat. Any ideas?""

"No," Derek glowered at Stiles, but the teen had grown so used to the death stares they almost didn't have an affect anymore. "Why don't you call her and ask?"

Stiles mockingly slid out his phone and started dialing Serena's number. "You know what? I will."

"That was fast," Kate's voice passed through Stiles eardrums. His mouth opened and he shot a finger at the phone by his head letting them know that she answered. Although, as soon as Kate spoke all three closed in on Stiles to hear a bit clearer; not that their werewolf supernatural hearing was strong enough that they could be standing miles away and still be able to hear the conversation.

"Yeah," Stiles began. He fought the shiver her tone passed through his bones. He honestly thought Kate wouldn't answer again. "We don't have him yet."

Kate chuckled with false happiness, "Then why are you calling me?"

"We were wondering where you were actually."

All he received was a burst of obnoxious laughter.

"Or you can laugh at me. That's awesome."

"Ask her to let Serena talk," Scott urged. "To make sure she's alive."

"Don't bother Stiles. I can hear Scott perfectly. Here she is."

Kate ripped off the tape covering Serena's mouth and pressed the phone against the girls mated hair. Serena gasped, "Hello?"

"Serena," Stiles exhaled sharply relieved to hear the sound of her voice. "Are you okay?"

"No, I am not okay," she grumbled frustrated. "I am being held hostage by this stupid bitch - _ouch_."

Kate's claws dug into Serena's tense shoulders drawing blood.

"We are going to find you," he promised.

"You better. Or when she turns me into a cat I'll eat you."

He chuckled, "I will let you eat me."

"Perv."

"Not… ugh. Not like that!"

Kate rolled her eyes and put the phone back to her own here. "You kids and your hormones. Tell Scott he better hurry. The clock is ticking; tick, tock, tick, tock."

Stiles pursed his lips. If anything happened to Serena… he already felt guilty. He didn't want to know how he would feel after.

"We need your help," Scott eyes locked with Derek's begging him. "Please."

He sighed. "Fine. I will help."

"Yay!" Kira bobbed on her feet.

"Have you thought of any way to get in there?"

"Ugh." Scott stuck out his lower lip. "No, not really."

"Eichen House is heavily guarded._ Especially_ where Peter is."

"I know…"

"Maybe…" Kira bit her lip hesitantly. "Well, you're not going to like it, but someone needs to get inside. So if one of us were to get admitted..."

"That's a good idea," Scott agreed.

"None of us can really afford to get admitted," Stiles said softly. "At least I can't."

Scott ran a hand over his neck. "My mom said we might lose the house. My uncle has helped out a ton, but... yeah, I'm on the same boat."

"You are having financial issues?" Derek inquired with raised brows, but not objectively. Both boys nodded embarrassed not really wanting to admit that their families were going through rough patches. If he would have known... Scott and even Stiles (not that he wanted to admit it) helped him out a lot in the past few years. He had enough money to help them out. "Stiles," he frowned. "You are going back to Eichen House. Don't worry about the bill."

"My dad also has his hospital bills… I really can't-"

"Stiles. I will take care of it."

Stiles shuffled awkwardly. "Derek I-"

"Shut up," Derek barked and Stiles closed his mouth. "Since you have been there before it's best if you go in. You will find a way to break us in. Then we will take it from there."

Scott nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

"Great." Stiles rolled his shoulders. "I loved it there so much. I can't wait to go back. The news is going to love this: Sheriff's son admitted once again!"

"I'm sorry…" Scott bit his lip. Stiles life was slowly going from average to almost worse. First, his mother Claudia. Then his dad lost his job for a short while _because_ of Stiles for helping out Scott. Had crazy hallucinations. Possessed by a demon. Now, Malia left him... and they were going to admit him back into the freaking asylum.

"No. I'm sorry. Don't apologize. I promised her we would find her... I mean, I'm going to do it. I just am not exactly happy about being back there."

"Who would be?" Scott said sympathetically.

Derek smirked at Stiles not quite feeling as sorry for him as Scott would have liked him to feel, "Let's get you admitted."

* * *

Scott and Kira went to visit Deaton at the clinic while Derek went to admit Stiles into Eichen. They both entered the Veterinarian's corridors and the older gentleman stepped out from the back with a warm smile on his lips.

"Hello Scott, Kira," he greeted with a nod at both. His smile faltered when he saw the worry etched into the young werewolf's face. "Follow me."

There was a black lab on the table. It whined as Scott entered the room; he gently pet the soft fur and the lab sniffed him carefully trying to figure out if he was friendly or not.

"What is going on?" Deaton question as he got back to work on stitching up a cut on the dogs leg.

"It's my cousin Serena…" Scott muttered. Kira reached for his hand; he was glad she was there. The girl was his rock. "Kate Argent took her."

Deaton paused his eyes locking onto Scott's intensely. "Kate Argent?"

"Yes. And she said she will give her back to us if we give her Peter Hale."

"Peter Hale is in Eichen House."

"We know… we-we are going to break him out."

There was a few moments of silence as Deaton thought over Scott's words. "He's sharing a room there with a very dangerous man."

Scott frowned, "Who?"

"Doctor Valack. Scott, if you release Peter Hale you will be letting out more than a werewolf that is trying to kill you." Deaton's stare showed Scott the fear behind the words. "You will be releasing something evil; demonic."

Scott looked down at the dog; picturing Serena helpless and alone. Tortured, frightened, and dead. "I have to."

* * *

HEY GUYS! I figure that the links break up the shifting from one moment to next a bit better; let me know if you agree.

ALSO. JUST BECAUSE a lot of people are freaking. I guarantee that Serena becoming an alpha was never ever and shall never ever be an alpha. Scott is a true alpha. Not Serena; I guess what Kate said when she was calling Serena powerful kinda of gave off that impression, but that's not something I ever intended. I meant it more as Kate saw that Scott had potential to be strong willed and she is hoping to have someone that can provide the same for her. SO DO NOT FRET MINIONS.


	13. Chapter 13: Friend of Scott's

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Teen Wolf.

**Summary: **Scott's cousin Serena will be staying with him for two months in Beacon Hills. Can Scott keep her from finding out his secret? Or will he be forced to face the facts that he can't hide the fact he's a werewolf from family; even if it is to protect them? And with or without Scott's help what trouble will this teenager cause for herself and his friends? Especially Stiles?

**Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

Nervously, Stiles tapped his foot. He hated this place. It reminded him of the Nogitsune taking complete control over him, losing his virginity in the basement with Malia, being locked in confinement, and watching someone commit suicide. This place was awful.

"Stiles… _Stiles_… _Stiles_, are you ready?"

He cleared his throat, "Yeah. Sorry. I'm ready."

A box was pushed towards him. "Empty your pockets please. No jewelry, electronics, or belts."

He emptied the contents of his maroon jeans and put his phone from a few years ago in the bucket. He shifted, feeling his current phone pushed into his sock. He needed the phone to call Derek and Scott when he found a way to break them in.

They led him to a bedroom where he met his roommate Frank; A.K.A. Jesus. Why where there _so_ many people who thought they were Jesus in Beacon Hills?

His brain racked the layout of the building as he went through the routines of Eichen House. The dinning hall, the therapy room, and the outdoor grounds. He checked the barred up window of his bedroom. Honestly, breaking in through the bedroom window was probably their best bet. At least they would have a few moments to prepare before they went searching for the floor Peter was on. He also needed to figure out how to get a certain pair of keys…

* * *

A groan escaped Serena's chapped lips. Her head pounded, her heart beat was slow. She tried to lift her head, but a cry echoed through the room at the movement. Forcibly, she opened her dull crusted eyes. They were dry and it took a few moments of blinking to sort out her blurry vision.

"Morning beautiful."

Kate's healed boots clicked on the stone floor as she strolled casually over to the teenagers mangled body. She smiled at her handy work. Not that Serena was much of a threat, but she locked her arms up over her head with a solid metal chain for security purposes. Also, it made if fun that every time Kate laid even a finger on the girl she couldn't do anything about it.

"Where… what…" Serena's head fell against the wall with a thud since her neck didn't seem to give her much support at the moment. "Who are you? God, why..."

She paused remembering the brief moment earlier that day, or maybe a different day, that the woman allowed her to speak to Stiles. Her thoughts were foggy and the panic clouded her mind. Serena was in and out of conciseness; only coming to every few hours, or minutes? She wasn't sure.

As soon as she woke up the first time she was alone in the room. After passing out, she woke up once more to the woman walking around the room radiating agitation. She had yanked tape off her mouth and shoved the phone against her ear allowing her to speak to Stiles momentarily. Honestly, she hadn't even had enough time to register that she was kidnapped by a freaking psycho before the phone was yanked out of her grasp. As soon as the call disconnected the woman flashed her a wink seconds before her fist connected with the side of Serena's head knocking her unconscious.

"My name is Kate Argent…" a smirk appeared on the woman's lips. "I am a good friend of Scott's."

"I'm having a bit of trouble believing Scott's your friend…"

"He dated my niece Allison. Not sure if he told you about her." Kate crouched before Serena. She lifted a clawed hand out grabbing her chin roughly. Their eyes locked in an intense glare. "Did he mention how he managed to get my innocent baby niece killed? All… because… of him.""

"I…" She caught a glint of Kate's canines. "I don't think Scott would hurt someone on purpose."

"Intentional or not; she's dead." Kate's eyes morphed into a vibrant red.

"I think it makes a difference…"

"Oh do you?"

"Y-yeah."

"Hmm," Kate gave a unhumored chuckle. "So if I were to-" she sliced her finger across her cheek cutting into the fragile skin causing a shout of surprise from Serena. "-kill you it wouldn't be Scott's fault? That he didn't warn you? Tell you the truth about him being a werewolf? Instead he fed you lies and didn't prepare you for the dangerous life he leads."

"No, it wouldn't." Serena lifted a brow. She felt the rage boiling in her, seeping through her pores. "It would be _yours_."

Kate cocked her head to the side. "Good thing I have no intention of killing you then. I wouldn't want the guilty conscious knowing you blamed me."

"Why did you take me? Why not Stiles? Or Kira?"

"I've been watching you. Defiant, strong-willed, and capable of great things. And Scott knew he should have told you…. he kept talking about it with Stiles and Kira, but didn't work up the courage to tell you because he didn't want you to get hurt…" Laughter echoed; cold. "And mostly because…" Kate bit her lip trying to hide the giddiness she felt by looking at the brunette before her. "Because you are innocent. _Just. Like. Allison._"

"If you're not going to kill me what do you plan to do with me?"

"Thats the best part."

Serena's stomach dropped as Kate's face transformed and her tanned skin mutated into a blackish color along with her lips. There were some black spots decorating her skin. Teeth sharp, nose pointed. Eyes the dilated.

_What in the fuck..._ Serena's mind raced; heart thumping loudly in her chest. Kate could smell, taste, and bathed in her fear.

"I'm going to turn you."

Standing, Kate started walking towards a large oak door in the center of the circular walls. Serena's eyes quickly darted around the room. There was nothing other than her chained to the wall, shackles on her wrist. It was cold, damp, and the ceilings were high. A few torches were hanging on the wall. Once the door slammed shut behind Kate she let her head fall back.

She heaved a sigh trying to keep calm, "I'm in a fucking dungeon with a psychotic cat woman. Exactly how I wanted to spend my summer. Lovely…"

* * *

Scott crept on the paneling carefully. Derek and Kira followed, their backs pressed firmly to the wall. Thankfully, their agility and balance made the entire situation easier. However, a hand banged loudly against the window near Scott's face breaking his concentration. His footing slipped, but Derek gripped his shirt keeping him steady. He scowled at a waving Stiles.

He placed a hand on either end of the bars blocking the windows. With a grunt he gave a long hard tug and they snapped off. Carelessly, he tossed the broken metal to the floor. They all climbed through the window.

"What-what-what-what-what."

"Guys," Stiles motioned to the long haired boy with thick rimmed glasses cowering under the covers of his bed. "This is Frank; also known as Jesus. Say hi Frank."

"What-what-what-what-what."

He shrugged at the three supernatural's who eyed the boy warily. "Don't worry. He's harmless."

"What's the plan?" Derek said ignoring Stile's crying roommate.

"There is a private floor where they have Peter. Top secret and heavily guarded."

"How do we get in?"

Stiles held up a keycard, "With this."

"How'd you get it?" Kira asked.

"You don't want to know. But…" Stiles frowned. "They have patrols that scan the area every few minutes. Room checks, things like that."

Derek grinned, "Don't worry about that."

* * *

SERIOUSLY WANT TO THANK EVERYONE for being super awesome!

I know these past few chapters have been short, but the longer chapters will be back very, very soon. ALSO, spoiler alert, I just wrote an adorable chapter. A SUPER ADORABLE CHAPTER involving the COUPLE that will eventually be. And it's chapter nineteen so I'm sorry because I probably made you excited, but it's gotta develop first. o_O


	14. Chapter 14: Doctor Valack

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Teen Wolf.

**Summary: **Scott's cousin Serena will be staying with him for two months in Beacon Hills. Can Scott keep her from finding out his secret? Or will he be forced to face the facts that he can't hide the fact he's a werewolf from family; even if it is to protect them? And with or without Scott's help what trouble will this teenager cause for herself and his friends? Especially Stiles?

**Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

Stiles threw his arms up dubiously at the mess of bodes around him. None of them were dead, but they were all slumped over unconscious. "Was this really necessary?"

"Did you have a better idea?" Derek retorted.

"Well no…"

"Then shut up."

They all made their way to the white door carefully. Stiles slid out the keycard he had stolen and swiped it on the pad; the door clicked and he turned the knob entering the long hallway. Their were moans of pain, screams both petrified and angry, and unusual noises that followed like odd gurgled noises.

He raised an eyebrow at Scott. "Okay, you first."

Scott moved past Stiles and cautiously entered the hall. The beta followed behind with Kira and Stiles taking the rear. Hands grabbed out through the bars and Stiles gripped Kira's shoulders tightly; an apologetic smile on crossed his face when she peered at him unamused that he had attempted to use her as a human shield.

"Here." Derek stated stopping before a room. The door was different from the others; more secure and no window to gaze into the other side.

Licking his lips, Stiles hand shakily reached out and swiped the keycard. Derek opened the door wide and they carefully stepped into the room. Peter and another man with a bloodied cloth wrapped around his head stood before a clear wall separating them further in the room. Both men had satisfied expressions on their faces as if they were expecting them.

"We've been waiting," Peter smirked. Well, at least their assumption had been correct.

Scott glowered. He clenched his fists. "How did you know we were coming?"

"My friend here is extremely insightful."

The man in turn beamed happily. "Scott, I've been waiting to meet you for some time now."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Doctor Valack."

Derek's lip curled dangerously.

"I have a proposition for you Scott…"

"Don't listen to him Scott," barked Derek.

Scott's eyebrows raised; torn between his curiosity and the warning from Derek. "What?"

"I'll show you were Kate is, but you'll need to let Peter and I go."

A bemused laugh escaped Stiles, "Yeah, okay. How about we just take Peter and leave you here buddy?"

"Because we will kill you."

"How are you going to kill us?" Stiles rolled his eyes. "We literally have the upper hand. An alpha, a beta, and a Kitsune. As well as a Stiles- I might not be able to kick some ass, but... yeah... well, we've got them three."

"I can see things," Doctor Valack explained ignoring the teens gibberish. His eyes were locked onto Scott's. "I know your every move, tactic, thought. As soon as you open the door Peter will go directly to you Stiles and rip out your throat with his teeth… Scott, of course, will be so stunned he won't realize Peter's ripped out his own heart. Derek will be ready to pounce… too late though. I will have exposed myself to him; he will be frozen. Lost, no more. He will look into my eye and he will never leave this place. And Kira… Peter will do the same for you. Rip out your heart and leave your body beside Scotts; so romantic. And no matter what you do I will know your _every_ move."

Kira and Stiles nervously shifted.

"However, we are willing to make a compromise. As you see… Peter and I have made a deal ourselves."

Scott shifted warily. He knew that he shouldn't listen to them, but what other choice did he have? Kate had Serena with no guarantee other than the cruel woman's promise of keeping her safe. "Okay."

"Okay?" Derek shouted angrily. "No, Scott."

"Peter you can hear his heartbeat. He is telling the truth," Scott exhaled sharply. "I'm sick of everyone getting hurt and I just want to save my cousin."

Peter grinned, "Good boy."

"Are you ready to make a deal?" Doctor Valack smiled softly, almost warm.

Scott stepped towards the door. Derek's hand shot out tightly gripping his shoulder. He gave Scott a pleading stare, but he shrugged it off. He grabbed the key from Stiles. As soon as the door swung open Peter's hand gripped Scott's throat and he shoved him against the wall.

Derek made to attack, but Doctor Valack's voice stilled him, "No, no, no. Scott and I have a deal to make. Sit back Derek or we will be forced to kill you and I really don't want to do that."

Peter snickered at Scott's growl.

Doctor Valack stepped around him and his eyes met Scott's; bright and wide. "For helping you out you will owe me."

"Owe… _you_?" Scott choked out skeptically. "We just… broke… you out."

"Yes," he scanned Scott's features. "But, I could have let you break us out and killed you. I saved your friends and you. You are in debt to me."

"F… f-fine."

Doctor Valack reached up his hand and started unraveling the cloth. "You will need to stare directly into the eye or it won't work."

His eyebrows furrowed as the cloth revealed a hole in the center of his skull. He focused as Doctor Valack moved even closer to him. One last breath escaped his lips as an eye blinked at him…

* * *

SO! I had to update two chapters the same day just because I realized how ridiculously short both of them were! I didn't want to have you guys wait for this one, but I didn't want it as the same chapter as the previous one!


	15. Chapter 15: Cellar

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Teen Wolf.

**Summary: **Scott's cousin Serena will be staying with him for two months in Beacon Hills. Can Scott keep her from finding out his secret? Or will he be forced to face the facts that he can't hide the fact he's a werewolf from family; even if it is to protect them? And with or without Scott's help what trouble will this teenager cause for herself and his friends? Especially Stiles?

**Chapter Fifteen**

* * *

"Scott…. Scott… _Scott_…"

Something slammed into his cheek, pain tore through every fiber. A gasp escaped his lips; another wave of pain.

"Scott _wake up_!"

His espresso eyes popped open, his hand flying out grabbing Derek's wrist before his fist collided with his bloodied cheek.

"Oh thank God," Stiles said as he peered down at his friend.

Kira brushed his hair affectionately as Scott's head was in her lap. He blinked dazedly around the room… Kate. He knew where Kate was.

"How long have I been out?" Scott asked aggressively sitting up. He winced at the pain that flooded into his skull, but pushed it back as his eyes darted from Derek to Stiles.

"About thirty minutes… we have to leave," Derek stated. He held out his hand and heaved Scott to his feet.

Quickly, the four escaped Eichen House in one piece. Derek went to sit in the front seat of his onyx Camaro, but Scott held on to the door and demanded, "Let me drive. I know where it is."

Derek nodded and ran around the other side. He shot Stiles a dirty glare as he attempted to sit in the passenger seat. The teen rolled his eyes and dejectedly sat in the back along Kira. He turned the ignition and peeled out of the parking lot.

"What happened to Peter and Valack?" Scott asked. He recalled the visions… the forest… the whole in the ground… _the cellar._

"You stared into the creeps third eye for a few minutes and then you fainted," Stiles explained exasperated. "They dipped."

"Well, he really did show me where Kate was. It's… a cellar in the forest. The Argent's brought werewolves there to torture them…" Scott turned sharply erupting a squeal from Stiles who clutched onto Kira for support. She sighed as this was the second time in the last hour he had used her for protection. "She has been hiding out there." He dug in his pocket and took out his phone and tossed it back towards Stiles. "Text Chris. He still hasn't responded, but just let him know it's the cellar where they would interrogated the Desert Wolf."

"Desert-Desert Wolf?" Stiles eyes were wide. "Are you serious?"

He nodded. "They didn't know it was her, but he should be able to put the pieces together."

"You should not have made a deal with him," Derek said with a hint of aggression. "He is capable of things you can't even imagine."

Scott growled, "What would we have done? Serena is my family and the only reason she is kidnapped is because of me."

"The point is we can find her now," Stiles reasoned. He didn't want to admit he was pretty sure his best friend just sold his soul to the devil. It was clear that whatever Doctor Valack wanted wouldn't be anything simple.

"Yeah…" Scott muttered.

His grip tightened on the wheel. The vision of Doctor Valack's was sharp, real. He could smell the fear, taste the acidic emotions that were radiating off Serena. She was chained to a stone wall; dirty and caked in her own blood. She still wore the dress from Lydia's party. Her hair draped over her hanging head as she cried wishing to be saved.

He could really smell her; cinnamon drifted through the air. They were close.

Stiles nervously tapped his foot. Without Peter there was definitely going to be issues breaking Serena out of the complicated mess Kate had set up. They were not going to be able to just waltz in and walk out with her. Unfortunately, they would need to fight.

* * *

Kate Argent grinned as she made her way down the cellar stairs. She could smell Scott coming; she could recognize his scent for miles. Even Derek and his two friends, but no Peter. They had found her without her prize.

The teens head bobbed up when the door opened. She grimaced at Kate. She hated the woman, Kate could feel the strong emotion. It only made her laugh.

She crouched low before her. "They are coming… they will be here any minute now to save you."

Serena's doe eyes widened as Kate transformed before. A smirk slid on her lips. Her hands reached out and grabbed her face; nails digging into her skin. She tried to yank her head back, but it only caused the nails to dig deeper allowing blood to drip down her neck.

"They made a deal with me. If they were to give me Peter Hale I would return you; human."

She let out a sob, "Okay..."

"Unfortunately, Peter's not with them…"

"W-what? You said you weren't going to kill me."

"Oh honey, I'm not going to kill you," Kate tsk'd. "I have grown so attached to you these last few days. Like I said, I'm going to turn you. And when I turn you, you are going to kill all your friends unless you let me teach you how to control yourself."

Serena moaned, "N-n-no…"

"Scott… Stiles… Kira… Lydia… Aunt Melissa, your father," Kate snickered. "All of them. Do you want them to die?"

"No."

Kate's face drew closer to Serena. "Now, I am going to make you _just. like. me."_

A firm glare set on Serena's face and she let her eyes lock on Kate's stare. The woman smirked as she felt the defiance vibrating off Serena. "**No.** I will never be like you."

She spat at Kate hitting her directly on her cheek. The woman's eyes narrowed and she opened her mouth wide and let her teeth sink into Serena's pulsing neck. Her scream echoed loudly through the cavern.

* * *

Scott hissed, "Did you hear that?"

The car sopped; parked on the side of the road. Derek slammed his door shut and breathed in deeply and said, "Yes."

"Hear what?" Stiles questioned as they started walking deep into the forest.

"Serena screaming…"

Scott broke out into a run with the others following him closely. Kate promised not to kill Serena, but she never seemed like the type of woman to keep a promise.

* * *

Ahhhh! Like I said two chapters in the same day :D


	16. Chapter 16: Tooth Marks

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Teen Wolf.

**Summary: **Scott's cousin Serena will be staying with him for two months in Beacon Hills. Can Scott keep her from finding out his secret? Or will he be forced to face the facts that he can't hide the fact he's a werewolf from family; even if it is to protect them? And with or without Scott's help what trouble will this teenager cause for herself and his friends? Especially Stiles?

**Chapter Sixteen**

* * *

Scott held out his arm preventing Stiles from walking ahead of him. They were here. He shifted uncomfortably; Kate was somewhere.

There was a rock in the center of a clearing between the trees. Beside it there was a wooden door in the ground. Scott knew it led to a pathway of stairs and down those stairs was the cellar where Serena was. It would be too easy to just open it to get her.

Sniffing deeply, Derek scowled. "She's close."

"Kate! I know you're out there," Scott shouted.

Laughter followed, "Of course I am Scott. Why don't you come out and play?"

Scott and Derek both stepped into the clearing carefully. The blonde shifter strolled out from behind the rock in her human form. She winked at them. "Nice to see you both."

"Kate…" Derek sneered.

"I'm sorry we couldn't meet under more promising circumstances, but I can see that Peter isn't here."

"You're outnumbered Kate," Scott pointed out. He took a step towards her, but she held her ground; although he could feel her tense. "Give us Serena."

She smirked, "You're going to have to catch me first!"

With that she sprinted off into the forest.

Scott and Derek immediately sprinted after her. The alpha turned his head and ordered, "Stiles, Kira! Get Serena!"

They both crept towards the door; locked. Kira bit her lip as she grabbed on the locked door. She tugged a few times on the latch before she let out a mighty groan as she yanked it off the hinges.

"You should stay up here," Stiles said as he lifted the door and stared down at the stairs. "Keep watch. Shout if anything happens."

Kira nodded.

His footsteps echoed as he carefully paced down the stairs. There was a large oak door at the end and thankfully it wasn't locked. A wave of relief swept over him and he started to chant, "Yes, yes, yes!" as he pried open the door.

Serena sat on the floor against the wall. Her wrists were latched over her head and her chestnut hair created a curtain over her face. Cautiously Stiles stepped into the room, he kicked over a bowl of water on the floor and her head snapped up.

"Stiles?" She croaked unbelievingly. He rushed over to her dropping to his knees. Her eyes widened at the sight of his sharp jaw and mole splattered skin. He was really here, he wasn't a dream. He saved her like he promised.

"Hey, I'm here." He smiled tightly. She bit her chapped lips trying to hold back her sob, but it escaped anyway. Stiles rubbed her arms soothingly. "Shhhhh…" His eyes scanned her bloody wrists above her head. "Any idea where she keeps the key?"

"Right above it…" Serena sniffed. "Bitch, she put it there because I couldn't reach it if I tried."

Stiles stood and slid his hand on the wall. His fingertips brushed the cold metal and he made a sound of victory. He started to unlock the restraints.

"W-wait!" Serena yelled harshly. "Maybe you should't…"

"Why shouldn't I?" He paused concerned. His eyes looked down at her skeptically and she tilted her head to the side exposing her neck. Then he saw the blood dripping down her shoulder soaking into the mint dress she bore. Fear clenched his chest.

"Because she bit me and tonight is a full moon."

"Well, good thing I'm experienced with werewolves."

He unlocked the restraints and her wrists fell to her sides. Stiles slid his arms under her pits and lifted her on her shaky feet. He wrapped an arm around her waist supportively.

"Thanks… Stiles…" Serena wheezed as they started walking towards the door. He drew her body closer to his chest as they began their way up the stairs. She felt the wetness of her hair as it brushed over her bloodied neck. Stiles lips pursed as every step they took Serena gasped loudly in pain.

They stopped before Serena was able to catch the moonlight on her skin. Kira peered her head down and gasped at the girl's bruised and bloodied body.

"You should get Scott." Stiles grimaced as the words poured out of his mouth. "She was bitten. I'm not sure how long it can take her to turn, if she turns."

Kira darted off.

Stiles peered down at Serena and let a gentle hand push the hair away from her neck. The tooth marks were deep and ghastly. "How long ago did she bite you?"

"Not long… maybe ten minutes or so…"

"It hasn't started healing yet," he mused hopefully. "Maybe you won't turn. After all, she's not an alpha."

"I'm going to be a cat. Dream come true."

He chuckled.

"She told me I would become powerful." Serena let her head fall against Stiles chest as her exhaustion grew. "That I would kill everyone I loved. So I had to stay with her so she can help me control it."

"Scott will teach you," Stiles confirmed.

"She's a psychotic bitch. If I get fangs I'm going to rip her heart out with them."

"Still so violent."

"Stiles," her lip quivered. "I'm so scared she's right… What if I hurt someone? My dad, aunt Mel, Scott, Erin, or-or you. I couldn't live with myself."

"Hey, hey, hey-" Stiles lifted her chin and gave her a reassuring smile. "You're not going to hurt anyone. At this point we don't even know if you will turn."

She buried her face in his chest. "I don't wanna be a werejaguar. She's so ugly!"

"I promise if you turn you are going to look extremely hot." Stiles turned red. He was grateful her head was pressed against his chest, but then he realized it was right against his heart so she could probably hear it loudly thump in his panic. "Not that you aren't already hot because you are… and not that it would like make you hotter if you could. I'm just saying you're hot either way. Ugh… yeah, you're my best friends cousin. Scott's cousin. Yep. And I called you hot… and this is a very inappropriate time to be calling a girl hot. Considering you were kidnapped and mauled by a werejaguar. Also, you're Scott's cousin."

"Shhhh." She scrunched her nose not focusing on his rambling.

"Okay."

Scott, Derek, and Kira's heads popped above them. A wave of panic shot through Scott as he saw the exposed bite marks on Serena's delicate skin. He made his way down the steps and tugged her gently out of Stiles arms into his own. She wrapped herself in Scott's grasp. It was the first moment she realized how safe being around Scott made her feel.

"I am so sorry," he whispered. He snaked his hand to the exposed skin behind Serena's neck. A sigh escaped her mouth as he concentrated on taking away some of her pain.

She pouted, "Can we go home now?"

"Yes."

Derek watched Serena carefully as she pulled away from Scott. The maroon liquid oozing from her neck dripped down her arm to the stone ground beneath their feet.

She narrowed her eyes up at him as she recognized his face from the articles about the fire. "Derek Hale?"

"Yes."

"Nice to meet you," she shifted her feet glancing at Stiles warily. "I'm hungry."

Scott followed her vision to Stiles uncomfortably. "Stiles you should go to the car before us. Kira, make sure he get's their safe."

Serena whimpered. She could already tell something was wrong with herself. Stiles gave her good shoulder a squeeze softly as he walked past them.

Derek moved down the stairs and to inspect the flesh wound closer. He could see it slowly starting to heal now. "She is going to turn."

Scott bit his lip. "You sure?"

"Take a look."

He exhaled sharply as he saw the threads of her skin connecting extremely slowly, but it was still healing. "Serena, maybe one of us should carry you back. It will be a long walk."

She shook her head, "No I can walk."

They started up the stairs. Serena hadn't even made it out of the cellar before she fell landing on her knees. Rolling his eyes, Derek scooped her up easily. She grunted, but instantly closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"I don't think we will need to worry about her tonight," Derek said as his eyes gazed at the petite brunette in his arms.

Scott clenched his fist. "I can't believe she bit her."

Derek stayed silent. As they made their way throughout the forest his eyes gazed up at the moon. He could feel the effects as the light trickled over his skin. The girl in his arms moaned and his eyes furrowed as she sniffed the night air. Maybe he spoke too soon…

Kira opened the back door and Derek slid in. He tried to pry Serena off of him, but she snuggled against his chest defiantly. A giggle fell from Kira's lips at the glower that crossed Derek's sharp features as she sat beside him since Stiles was in the passenger seat.

"She didn't turn," Stile said with a hopeful smile as Scott climbed into the driver's seat.

"She will," Derek stated. He slid the hair off her shoulder. The bite mark was still very much present, but was still continuing to shrink. "She is too weak to change and she might still be going through the transformation. It's not always instantaneous."

Stiles rolled his shoulders as he leaned back in the seat. "Kate's not an alpha?"

"She is."

"What? How?"

"Not sure exactly; most likely she killed an alpha."

Scott's knuckles were white on the wheel. "How am I supposed to explain this to my mom?"

"Hey Mom, I found Serena, but I sold my soul to the devil," Stiles shrugged. "And I brought home a cat."

Scott groaned, letting his head fall back against the seat.

"She might not be safe at your house," Derek observed as he thought about his mother and being in the middle of a small suburb.

"Where am I supposed to take her then?"

Derek sighed not entirely sure why he would offer, but the girl looked harmless in his arms and he really owed Scott a ton of favors. "She can stay with me."

"You?" Stiles glared over his shoulder. His eyes caught Serena's hand twisted in Derek's bloody shirt.

"… Yes."

"You are going to watch a seventeen-year-old girl. Alone. In your home, _alone_?"

"Yes Stiles," Derek rolled his gray eyes.

"And she's really pretty-" He shot Scott an incredulous stare. Derek eyed the girl in his arms. She was a mess, but he could tell she was very beautiful; even if she was related to Scott. But she was also young and Scott's cousin, which really turned him off. He made no comment towards the scowling crazy haired kid.

"It might be best if she stays at Derek's tonight. He can watch over her closely and if she turns she will not be able to hurt anyone."

Stile threw his arms up. "Kira, make him change his mind."

Her almond eyes softened at how peaceful Serena appeared wrapped up in Derek's strong arms. "No, I agree. Everyone will be much safer if she stays at Derek's."

Stiles huffed.

"Stop being jealous," Kira jeered. "It's okay to have a crush on someone. I don't think you really have to worry about Derek coming on to her though."

"I don't have a crush on her."

"Fine," she grinned. "So, when she see's Derek without a shirt on and-"

"Shut up." All three male's in the car shouted simultaneously.

They all walked with Derek inside his complex. He placed Serena under the covers of his bed gracefully. She moaned into the comfort of his pillows.

"Do I have to give you the talk?" Scott asked Derek, half-jokingly.

Derek crossed his arms confusedly. "What?"

"I'm clearly going to need to give him the talk-" he motioned to Stiles who threw his hands up offended. "-about her being my cousin and a girl… and like behaving appropriately around her."

"She's seventeen…" Derek arched a brow.

"Maybe I should sleep here too?" Stiles shrugged passively. "I'm sure my dad won't-"

"No," Derek sneered at the idea of having the scrawny kid in his home all night. He was already tired of his complaining and making him feel like a pedophile. "Stiles, I promise you personally; I will not touch her."

"Or take your shirt off in front of her?"

Derek growled.

"What?" He ignored the eye roll Scott gave him. "You guys have no idea what it is like to be around hot guys all the time!"

"Okay." Scott glanced at Serena. "Call me if anything changes and when she wakes up. We need to tell my mom and your dad, Stiles."

The car ride back was tense. Scott drove in complete silence while Stiles drummed his fingers on the back of Kira's seat to a beat in his head. Her hand tenderly reached out for Scott's and intertwined their fingers. His shoulders visibly relaxed at Kira's warm touch.

"Hey," she said softly. "Stop beating yourself up. She's safe."

"It's all my fault." Scott shook his head angrily.

"No…" Scot turned his head to glance at Stiles who spoke nervously from the backseat; his drumming ceased. "It-it's my fault."

"Stiles how could can any of this possibly be your fault?"

"If I didn't get so drunk…" he ran a hand through his greasy locks. He honestly couldn't remember the last time he showered. "Just to make myself feel better about Malia. And Serena was right there I-I didn't need to get that drunk. I was having fun with her without the alcohol. Plus, you know, she's like one of the prettiest girls I have ever talked to so it wasn't as if I felt forced to talk to her… And all she wanted to do was make me feel better…" He exhaled sharply. "And I asked her to get my phone for me. She wouldn't have been outside alone…"

Scott stopped at a red light. Turning his head he looked directly into Stiles wide eyes. "This is not your fault."

"And it's not yours either," Kira shot at her boyfriend; her eyes danced from Stiles to Scott's guilty faces. "Neither of you are to blame."

Scott parked Derek's Camaro outside his house. The three teens dragged their exhausted bodies to the front door. The light in the living room was on; he could smell his mother's worry seeping through the door.

Melissa jumped to her feet as the door opened. The moment of hope faded when only Scott, Kira, and Stiles entered the house.

"Hey Dad," Stiles waved at the Sheriff who stood slowly along Melissa. Sheriff Stilinski reached out a tentative hand to the woman's shoulder to comfort her. He nodded firmly at his son unsure how to read if they were bringing good or bad news.

"Did you…" Melissa paused as a fresh wave of tears forced their way to her swollen red eyes.

"Yeah," Scott smiled gently. "She's at Derek's. She's safe."

"Why didn't you bring her here?" She asked skeptically. "We have been waiting for you guys for hours. Why is she at Derek's?"

Scott averted his gaze to his hand as Kira squeezed his reassuringly. "She was bit."

"Oh…" Melissa sat down on the couch as she felt feet wobble. "Is she…"

"Yes."

A sob erupted from Melissa. How was she supposed to explain this to Paul? That she allowed her seventeen-year-old niece turn into a werewolf?

"But she's safe?" The Sheriff placed his hands on his hips. Scott nodded. "She will need to make a statement. I'll call off the search tomorrow. Bring her to the station?"

"Yeah, we will."

"Let's go home kiddo." He grabbed Stiles and led him out to his cruiser.

Scott took a hesitant step towards his mother. "Mom… I'm sorry."

"I'm just-" She stood abruptly and grabbed him into a bone crushing hug. "-we can handle the transformation. I'm glad everyone is okay." She stepped back and reached out to rub Kira's arm gently. "You kids get some sleep and please shower. You guys look awful."

"Thanks Mom…"

Melissa dragged her body upstairs. When she was out of view Kira curled her body against Scott. An exhausted smile was on his lips.

"We did it," she said.

He bent his head giving her a passionate kiss. Her thin arms slid around Scott's neck and his hands gripped her hips tightly. She could feel him ease out of the tension that built up the last few days.

Kira backed away, an apologetic smile on her lips at the disappointed groan Scott released. "I should be getting home. My parents are probably going to kill me."

"I love you," he kissed her shortly.

"I love you too."

"Let me know as soon as you get home." He leaned against the doorway as she crawled into her car.

"Will do!"

Scott collapsed on his bed. His eyes locked to the ceiling. Even if he was exhausted how could he sleep? Peter Hale and Doctor Valack were free.

* * *

BTW probably going to change this story to M rating... due to recent chapters I have written this is more than necessary ;) apologize if you don't agree, but it's something that for my writing style needs to happen. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO winchesterxgirl :DDDD this chapter is for you! 3 chapters in the past two days :D Love ya guys!


	17. Chapter 17: Braiding Derek Hale's Hair

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Teen Wolf.

**Summary: **Scott's cousin Serena will be staying with him for two months in Beacon Hills. Can Scott keep her from finding out his secret? Or will he be forced to face the facts that he can't hide the fact he's a werewolf from family; even if it is to protect them? And with or without Scott's help what trouble will this teenager cause for herself and his friends? Especially Stiles?

**Chapter Seventeen**

* * *

Serena sat up abruptly. Her eyes nervously scanned her environment. An unfamiliar scent had woken her; it swarmed her in a haze making her feel dizzy. She brought the quilt that covered her body up to her chin nervously when she realized she was in a bed she definitely didn't recognize.

"You're awake."

She screamed.

She recognized the man as Derek Hale. He held out a glass of water. "Drink this."

"Where's Scott?" She ignored his request, chin turned up.

"He is at home."

She crossed her arms. "Where am I?"

"My home."

"Why?"

"Because you're dangerous. Now, drink this."

She took the glass carefully and sipped at the cold liquid sending a refreshing tingle down her spine. She was so thirsty. "Dangerous?"

"Do you remember what happened yesterday?"

Hesitantly, her hand reached out to her neck. A gasp escaped her lips as she felt the creamy flesh of her skin; no bite. Had she dreamt it?

"You are not human anymore."

Her brows furrowed as she processed his words. Was it possible for Kate to truly turn her into whatever the hell she was? "Am I really going to turn into a freaking cat?"

Derek shifted where he stood beside the bed. "Most likely, there are rare cases of taking the form of another creature. Kate, for example, was bitten by a wolf, but transformed into a jaguar."

"She was so ugly." Serena looked down at her hands and finally realized she was still in the mint dress from Lydia's part. However, it was covered in her own blood and dirt. "Really? You let me sleep in blood soaked clothes."

"Did you want me to change you?" He arched a brow.

"I would rather you have seen me naked for two-seconds then be covered in blood, yes."

He cleared his throat. "You can shower I will grab you clothes."

Derek went over to his closet and grabbed out a black v-neck and gray seats. He motioned for Serena to follow him and she shakily stood on her feet. He took out a towel and placed it on the sink in his bathroom. He showed her how to adjust the temperature for the water before smoothly making his exit. The last thing he wanted was to get in an awkward situation where he ended up with Scott's naked seventeen-year-old cousin.

Serena sadly discarded her tatted dress on the floor. She stared at the item for a few moments. It reminded her of Lydia's. How normal that day had started. She could already feel the change in her world; she really did feel stronger. At least emotionally. She had been wrong about Scott before... wondering how in the world he could seem so happy when all that crazy shit happened to him. She was starting to understand that if you didn't let yourself be happiness the fear and pain would consume you tearing who you previously were to shreds.

She shifted uncomfortably before the mirror. Slowly stripping off the last few items of clothing she eyed her bust and stomach. Her body appeared almost the same, but definitely more toned. Was that something that happened when you were bitten? Her skin even appeared more vibrant even if it was covered in muck. Stepping into the shower she gagged at the grime that melted off her and slipped down the drain.

When she tiptoed out of the washroom fully clothed in the oversized garments Derek provided and into the kitchen there was a steaming plate of breakfast waiting for her. She plopped down on one of the bar stools and mauled hungrily at the food. Kate hadn't fed her for two days.

Derek watched her amusedly. "How are you feeling?"

"Confused," she said between bites of bacon.

"Why?"

She snorted. "Really? I was kidnapped by a werejaguar, now I'm apparently turning into one, I found out my cousin is a werewolf, and I woke up in a strange man's bed. Although, I'm pretty sure you are a werewolf too so I guess you are technically not a man? You're like a male werewolf or whatever."

"I can see how that can be overwhelming."

"Thank you though. Even if I think it's kinda weird they just left me here alone… with an older man… one who could potentially take advantage of me."

"I am not going to take advantage of you," Derek scowled. Why did these teenagers think he was such a creep? He wasn't that old.

"Is there something wrong with me?"

Derek frowned at the affronted tone, "What?"

"You don't want to take advantage of me. Am I ugly?"

"Ugh…" he stared at her oddly.

She giggled, "Just kidding. I want you to be on the same level of uncomfortable as me."

He grumbled "teenagers" under his breath. Why had he agreed to watch her? Serena definitely accomplished making him feel awkward. She was slightly getting on that Stiles Stilinski level of annoyance for him.

"Can you please tell Scott I am awake now?"

Derek nodded all too eager to make the call. He dialed the numbers quickly.

"Hey Derek! How is Ser-"

"She's awake."

"Okay great. I'll come get her-"

"Now." Derek moved a few feet away from the girl and lowered his voice. "Right now."

"Is everything okay?" Scott asked, concern in every word.

Derek glanced at Serena who pretended she couldn't hear him, but she definitely could hear every single thing he said. As well as the impatient breath he released and Scott shifting his foot on the phone in the background. Her back tensed when she realized she could even hear someone closing a car door outside.

"She's weird."

"Hey!" She turned in the seat with a pout.

Derek narrowed his eyes. "Very weird."

"I was just kidding!" Serena sighed. "Sorry I said inappropriate things about you not wanting to take advantage of me."

Scott coughed, "All right. I'm coming."

Scott picked up Kira in Derek's Camaro while Stile drove his jeep to Derek's house; since they needed a ride back after they returned his car. Stiles was leaning against the tattered blue vehicle waiting on Scott and Kira in front of Derek's home. Apparently, since everything seemed not so terrible for the past few minutes they decided to have a "private" moment in Derek's car. He groaned and knuckled the window impatiently to speed up their making out. He received sheepish expressions.

They made their way into the elevator and let themselves in Derek's house. Scott couldn't help the confused laugh at the scene before him. Derek was lying face down on the couch while Serena perched on his back Indian style attempting to braid his short hairs. Both of their heads turned towards the three entering the room.

"Hey guys!" Serena ruffled the handwork she did on Derek's hair undoing the braids.

Stiles scoffed, "This is why she shouldn't have been left alone with him."

"Derek and I made a deal. I'd stop sexually harassing him if he let me braid his hair."

"You-you were sexually assaulting _him_?" Stiles faced scrunched in distaste.

"Uh-huh!" Serena slid off Derek's back and he sat up slowly. In his defense, Serena realized how awkward Derek felt and continued to say weird things since he called her weird as payback. So, he said he was going to take a nap and laid on the couch to avoid her. Then she hopped on his back and said if he didn't complain about braiding his hair she would shut up.

Scott walked up to her and tugged on the black v-neck exposing her neck more clearly. It confirmed the wound had healed. Also, all the cuts and bruises that had previously adorned her skin were replaced by smooth ivory flesh.

"So…" Serena shifted awkwardly before him. "We should probably talk about things."

Scott ran a hand behind his neck. "Yeah…"

"Okay…"

"Ugh," he shuffled. "Yeah."

"How about we sit?" Kira suggested as the increasingly awkward aura filled the room.

Derek stood from he couch, crossing his arms off to the side. Scott, Kira, and Serena took his place on the couch while Stiles hovered before them being to antsy to sit down.

"So… I'm a werewolf," Scott started.

Serena laughed, "Yeah. I'm aware."

"Well," he sighed tensely. "I was bit by Derek's uncle Peter Hale-"

"-who is an evil S.O.B." Stiles added. "As well as Malia's father."

"And ugh, Kate Argent-"

Stiles rolled his shoulders. "-the werejaguarr who kidnaped you-"

"-killed Derek's family in a fire because she previously was a werewolf hunter. Peter was seeking revenge on what the hunters did to his family so he killed her-"

"-or so we thought, but turns out she actually transformed into a werejaguarr because if you're scratched by an alpha deep enough it can turn you-"

"-then she created these Beserkers and tried to kill us-"

"-and Peter created this list called the Deadpool and he made it to kill Scott along with other supernatural creatures in Beacon Hills-"

"-Kate and him had actually been working together because they wanted to kill me. We stopped him and he was admitted into Eichen House-"

"-and we kinda broke him out and Scott made a deal with the devil to find you-"

"Hold up!" Serena interrupted. She punched Scott's shoulder and he winced. She definitely wasn't human anyone with a force like that. "The devil?"

"He's not the devil…" Scott shot Stiles a glare. "He's just a creep."

"A creep that knows things before they happen," Stiles said.

"Okay." Serena scrunched her nose as she looked between Stiles and Derek. "So, Stiles ex-girlfriend Malia is Derek's cousin?"

Derek nodded. "Yes."

"Weird."

"Out of all that," Scott mused. "The only part that stuck out was that Malia is Derek's cousin."

"It's the only thing that needed clarification."

"Well…" Scott frowned. "About you."

She twisted her hands nervously as the sweat built-in her palms. "When is the next full moon?"

"Soon," Derek answered. "Although, we should have enough time to at least prepare you for the change."

She pouted, "What… what happens? Am I going to eat people? Or like, I don't know."

Scott squeezed her knee. "You are going to struggle with control, but we have all been through this before. We will be there for you."

"Are…" Her eyes darted from Kira to Stiles. "Are you guys werewolves?"

"No!" Stiles beamed. "I'm human."

Kira bit her lip. "I'm a Kitsune. I don't shift, but it is like a werefox."

Serena leaned back. "Stiles, did I totally not call that I would figure all this out?"

He chuckled, "You definitely knew something was up. Not sure it was the extent of werewolves."

"Okay. Werewolves, werejaguars, werefoxes, and I don't know what a Berserker-"

"- Berserker is someone who wears the skins and bones of a bear. Kate is able to transform people into them," Derek informed.

"Any other supernatural creatures?"

"Well, Malia is a werecoyote," Stiles licked his lips; the taste of her name bringing a fresh wave of heartbreak, but not as intense as the day she first left. "And there are druid's, which is what Scott's boss Deaton is… and Deputy Parrish, he works with my dad, is something that we aren't sure of quite yet. We kind of opened a 'beacon' that draws the supernatural here in order to save our parents from a Darach, which is also a type of druid, that's evil. She was sacrificing people around the town…"

"That explains those unsolved murders…" Serena bit her lip. "And you guys are in the middle of all of this?"

Scott flinched, "Yeah…"

"Sweet." Serena bobbed her head. "This is just… great…"

"We should probably get down to the station-" Stiles pointed towards the elevator. "Dad wants to call off the search, but you have to actually make a statement."

"And my statement?" Serena looked at Scott expectantly. "I don't think getting kidnapped by a cat lady for the past few days is going to fly. They might stick me in Eichen House."

"You… ugh, huh I don't know. Didn't think of that," Scott chuckled.

"You were drunk decided to take a walk through the forest and got lost for the past few days," Stiles stated. "You will get scolded, but my dad will take it easy on you. He kinda knows everything so… yeah."

"Okay. Great, can we leave now? I would really enjoy wearing my own clothes; no matter how good Derek's detergent smells."

Derek nodded with a smile at the compliment, "Thanks."

"You're welcome!"

"All right!" Stiles clapped his hands with a frown not enjoying the friendly conversation between Derek and Serena. "Let's get you to the station and out of Derek's clothes!"

As soon as they arrived back to the McCall home from giving Serena's statement; she ran directly into Melissa's arms when the front door opened. The woman stroked her long chestnut hair gently as she cried into her nieces hair. Scott, Stiles, and Kira shuffled awkwardly in the background while the two women cried in each others arms.

"I'm so glad you are okay," Melissa's muffled voice was in her hair. "We will get through this together, understand?"

Serena pulled back and nodded her head attempting to give a hopeful smile. "Yeah, of course… Does- does my dad know?"

"N-no… I know it's terrible, but I couldn't tell him."

"No, that's perfect. Thank you. He would have been so worried and then come to get me and taken me back to Vegas and then who know's what would have happened. I mean, I-I don't want to hurt him, you know?"

"And you won't." Melissa was confident in her words. "Scott's never hurt me before. He will teach you to control it."

The idea of going back home to Vegas certainly sounded awful compared to staying in Beacon Hills at this point. Erin and her father would be at risk and she would have no way of knowing if she can control herself.

"I'm kind of sleepy too. Is it okay if I take a nap?" Serena looked back to Scott who smiled at her confirming her question. She quickly sprinted up the stairs, no one moved until the door shut.

"So… Derek lied," Scott muttered hoping that Serena's sensitive hearing hadn't picked up yet. "The next full moon is in four days."

Stiles laughed nervously, running a hand through his hair. "Wonderful."

"We have less than four days to hopefully control her. We were able to help Liam; we should be able to help Serena."

A ringing sounded through the air. Stiles looked down at his phone and a confused expression crossed his features as he glanced at the name and then up the stairs where Serena had descended. He brought the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hello Stiles."

He closed his eyes and exhaled sharply, "You still have Serena's phone."

"And you have Serena," Kate popped her lips. "You didn't give me what I wanted."

"Yeah, well…" Scott moved closer to Stiles and pulled at his hair painfully to try and take the device.

Scott finally grabbed the phone placing it on speaker. "What do you want Kate?"

"You didn't get me Peter Hale. Although, that doesn't matter much. He was able to find me just fine, right Peter?"

"Ahhh yes," Peter's amused voice passed through the speaker. "Not that Kate and I agree on much; since she did kill my entire family, but we do have one thing in common. That is you Scott."

"What do you want?" He pressed once more.

"To kill you of course," Peter said it like it was the most logical thing he had ever heard. "And Kate wants Serena; she has grown very fond of her."

Scott could hear the smile on Kate's lips, "We will be coming for her."

A look of panic shot through Stiles when the phone disconnected. He stomped up the stairs and swung open Serena's bedroom door. His eyes darted wildly around the room pausing an almost naked Serena. She covered her chest, but other than that stood only in a pair of boy shorts.

"What the hell Stiles?" She barked. "Close your eyes jackass!"

"I am- I am soooo sorry." But he still had his eyes open.

Scott appeared behind him and cursed, "Seriously Stiles?" He gripped his best friends shoulder and pulled him out of the room while shutting the door. "Serena, when you're decent can you come out for a minute… We actually have something we need to discuss."

Serena opened the door a moment later covered in her robe with her infamous bunny slippers. She cocked her head to the side and shot Stiles a bemused smirk. His face was red all the way down to his neck and his had his eyes lifted up to the ceiling to avoid eye contact. Scott sighed heavily as he glanced at Stiles. Kira and Melissa hovered on the stairs tensely as they waited for Scott to explain the phone call they just received.

"Kate just called Stiles phone. She… she wants you," Scott said softly. "She said they were coming to get you."

"They?" Serena's heart rate picked up. He reached out a hand gripping her shoulder soothingly.

"Her and Peter Hale."

She let herself lean against the wall and grumbled, "I am going to die."

"You are not going to die," Scott said firmly. "We are going to protect you. I'm… I'm so sorry that this happened to you."

"It's not your fault," Serena shook her head. "I… this is just a lot to take in."

"Get some rest. We will be here."

She headed back into the bedroom. "Just… Stiles if you ever come in my room again you better knock or I'll kill you."

He bit his lip. "Yep, yeah, of course. Knocking. Should have done that."

Serena winked at him before shutting the bedroom door.

Scott turned to his friend and punched him lightly in the shoulder

"Ouchhhhh," Stiles whined.

"That's what you get. Stop creeping on my cousin," Scott scolded.

"I am not creeping. Derek was creeping."

Scott rolled his eyes, but headed down stairs. He needed to call Derek and update him on the phone call they just received.

* * *

I had a great comment that I wanted to touch base on if anyone had a similar question. I feel like with my future chapters this might be a question that a few of you will have:

**denardra**: _Does this necessarily mean that she'll be a were-jaguar? Kate was scratched by a werewolf... "the shape you take reflects the person you are."_ VERY GOOD **OBSERVATION ***hint, hint* I'm not going too deep into this, but I did drop an extremely subtle hint in a previous chapter that honestly, unless you were really paying attention you wouldn't pick it up. BUT that's all I'm going to say. You guys will hate me, but I actually am dragging out her "turning" into whatever she is for a very serious issue. What you'll discover about Serena is that she is going to have trouble actually getting _angry_ like Scott and every other werewolves are able to because if you noticed she's not really a temperamental person; more on the calm and collected side.

I just want to give a great big shout out to all that reviewed the last chapter. So much positivity and I'm so glad you guys are keeping up and continuing to review because I know I'm spitting the chapters out like water: cecld16,denardra, . , winchesterxgirl, Why Don't You Take a Seat, torid317, cruzzy93, Blazingxdark, SplendiferousBotwties and to all the guests that don't leave names! :D


	18. Chapter 18: Aquatic Eyes

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Teen Wolf.

**Summary: **Scott's cousin Serena will be staying with him for two months in Beacon Hills. Can Scott keep her from finding out his secret? Or will he be forced to face the facts that he can't hide the fact he's a werewolf from family; even if it is to protect them? And with or without Scott's help what trouble will this teenager cause for herself and his friends? Especially Stiles?

**Chapter Eighteen**

* * *

It was midnight. Still the first night Serena had been home since her kidnapping. Scott was thankful exhaustion kept her asleep. Even if she appeared fine at Derek's and since they arrived back at the house he could hear her heartbeat thunder in her chest. Every noise sent a new jolt of electricity through her spine. There were a few times in her sleep he would feel her heartbeat spike and he would rush into the room to find her tossing and turning. He would reach out a gentle hand to her forehead and it appeared to ease her enough for her to stop tossing and turning.

Stiles had long since gone home when he realized Serena would not be waking anytime soon. His mother retreated to her room as well leaving Scott and Kira in the living room. She had claimed to be sleeping over Lydia's so she could stay the night to help Scott watch over her is ever-changing cousin.

"I remember the first few nights I turned," Scott mumbled tiredly. His face was in his hands with his elbows on his knees hunched over on the couch. His girlfriend was rubbing soothing circles on his back. "They were awful. I didn't know what was happening to me. I was so… angry and I wanted so hard to be normal."

"You know how it is so it shouldn't be too bad for her… and Liam doesn't seem to be doing so bad since you turned him," Kira said softly.

"Yeah. Well, Liam didn't really have anyone specifically after him. Just, you know, assassins trying to kill all the supernatural."

She tugged his shoulder so that he was leaning back on the couch like her. "It will be okay. I have faith in you and so does your mother, Stiles, Derek, Lydia, Liam, and even Serena; whether you believe that."

"I don't understand how she doesn't hate me. I ruined her life."

"Maybe she doesn't think you ruined it."

"I think she's in shock and once it all catches up to her she's going to realize what I did. She doesn't seem to be grasping that she is going to change into a homicidal creature during the full moon."

"Are you homicidal? Do you kill people during the full moon?"

"No, but I almost killed Stiles quite a few times."

"It is Stiles…"

He laughed, "True."

Kira tilted his crooked jaw in her direction, biting her lip. He smirked leaning in for a kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck tugging his muscular body against her. She was brought back to the first date they had; no matter if Kate had managed to ruin it, the thought was so romantic. She loved this boy.

A knock sounded from the door. Scott pulled away from this kiss, furrowing his brows. He inhaled sharply and his eyes widened not truly believing the scent. Standing he rushed to the door and unlocked the hinges before pulling it open.

"… Chris."

The aquatic eyed man smiled tightly, "Scott. Nice to see you."

His espresso eyes looked behind Chris, but no one else was with him. He moved so he could enter and shut the door behind him.

"Kira," Chris greeted with a nod of his head. She waved with wide eyes of her own.

"I was worried about you…" Scott admitted.

"There was a bit of a situation, but that is taken care of." He shuffled around the room. Scott motioned for him to sit on the couch and Chris sighed gratefully as he sat alongside Kira. He ran a hand over his face tiredly. It had taken him hours to travel all the way to Beacon Hills. "Kate is here?"

Scott nodded. "Yeah."

"What happened? I went to the cellar, but there was nothing there other than some fresh blood."

"It-it's a long story."

Kira stood from the couch. "Would you like something to drink Mr. Argent?"

"Water, please. Thank you."

She nodded before heading into the kitchen.

Scott paced before Chris trying to wrap how he would explain he broke Peter Hale out of captivity to save his cousin; who ended up being turned anyway. "Kate… she kidnapped my cousin that is living with me for the next few months. She took her as ransom stating that if we gave her Peter Hale than she would return Serena."

Chris cursed, "She led us astray. Made us think she was in New Mexico and then Nevada. We never thought she'd return here, of all places."

"We-we were able to save my cousin," Scott said.

"So, you let out Peter Hale…" Chris raised his brows skeptically. The mere thought was idiotic, but he knew Scott long enough to know the boy thought with his heart and not with his brain.

"Yeah… and…" He ran a frustrated hand over his head. "And Kate bit my cousin; Kate is an alpha now."

"Kate," Chris shook his head disappointed. "Is your cousin here?"

"Yeah, she's upstairs."

"Mind if we-"

Scott nodded. "I need to check on her anyway."

Both of them walked up the stairs. Scott could hear Kira pacing around the kitchen trying to busy herself so that Chris and him had time alone to talk. There was the soft labored breathing of his mother. What concerned him is he couldn't hear anything coming from Serena's room.

"Something is wrong," Scott whispered. He heard Chris slip his hand under his jacket and retrieve a handgun. They both stopped in front of the door. His hand reached out and opened it quickly. He groaned. "No!"

The door to her window was open, curtains flapping in the wind. She was gone.

* * *

DUN DUNN DUNNED


	19. Chapter 19: Golden Eyes

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Teen Wolf.

**Summary: **Scott's cousin Serena will be staying with him for two months in Beacon Hills. Can Scott keep her from finding out his secret? Or will he be forced to face the facts that he can't hide the fact he's a werewolf from family; even if it is to protect them? And with or without Scott's help what trouble will this teenager cause for herself and his friends? Especially Stiles?

**Chapter Nineteen (this is the chapter where I have decided officially needed rating change to M- nothing goes on specially here, but from here on out M ladies &amp; gentleman)**

* * *

"She _what_?" Stiles asked as he pressed his phone to his ear.

Scott's panicked voice hurriedly rushed, "I went to check on her and the window was wide open. It doesn't smell like she was scared… I didn't even realize she was gone. I don't know if Kate took her or if she climbed out the window…"

"Kinda sounds familiar," Stiles slid out of his bed. He went over to his desk to grab his keys already coming to the conclusion he would need to go out looking for her. "You disappeared frequently and ended up in really random places. Remember that night you woke up in the middle of the forest?"

"Yeah, but where would she go?" Scott ground out. "Chris and I are going out to look for her. We are going back to the preserves to look where Kate kidnapped her. Maybe she went there from memory."

"Did you call Derek?"

"No not yet. I'll do that now. She could have gone there," Scott sighed not really wanting to think about his cousin having a crush on _Derek Hale_. Not that he didn't like him, but he was older than his cousin. "I know when I turned I kept going to-" he glanced at Chris sadly. "-I would go look for Allison. Serena seemed fond of Derek."

Stiles rolled his eyes dramatically. "Great. Well, I am going to drive around and make sure she didn't attack anyone. Call me if anything changes."

"Thanks. Same to you, call me if you find her.

Stiles headed down the stairs quietly; well as quietly as he could considering he tripped over his untied converse. His father was sleeping and he didn't want him involved if a crazy Serena was running around attacking people. The jeep beeped louder than he appreciated in the dead silence of the night. He opened the door and was about to climb in when he heard a shuffle in the bushes near his house. Cautiously, he turned his head scanning his surroundings.

"Yo," he called, his voice cracking, he was met with a gush of wind. "I'm just gonna-" he said to the darkness as he motioned to the jeep.

A growl sounded dangerously close. Torn between jumping into the jeep to speeding off, he decided on waiting it out. Growls meant animals, which could mean he was about to be eaten alive, but maybe it was just a dog?

"Okay come out!" Stiles shouted boldly even if he felt anything other than that. "I know you are out there. I can hear you… growling."

There was a shift in the bushes. Stiles ran a nervous hand through his hair. The flight response was screaming, but at this point he was too damn curious and so much shit had happened these past few years he knew there really wasn't a point in running; if it wanted him it would come for him.

A head popped up; leaves and dirt poked out in the messy chestnut waves. Sharp golden eyes pierced him watching every move he made; the shuffle of his feet, his quickened breath, the thump of his rushing heart.

"_Serena_?" His voice barely above a whisper. "Serena… it's okay. It's me Stiles. Remember me?" She took a step forward and his back hit the jeep reminding him there really wasn't anywhere to run other than inside the vehicle or wherever, but she would outrun him. "Oh my God I am going to die. Se-Serena it's me!"

Her lip curled showing off her sharp teeth. Quickly, her legs lifted off the ground and she pounced to Stiles. A high pitch squeal escaped him and he clenched his eyes tightly knowing this was the end. He waited patiently for the pain; for her to sink her teeth into his flesh and rip out his liver (because that was the most nutritious part). Patiently, very patiently. So patient he didn't even realize Serena had curled her body against Stiles and her head was nuzzling his chest.

"Are… are you purring?"

Serena looked up, her eyes a beautiful gold that gracefully faded into a chocolate. Her eyes were wide with panic as her mind began to register her surroundings.

"S-Stiles?" She backed up, her legs wobbly and her feet cold against the stone ground.

"Hey, hey, hey-" Stiles held out a hand trying to keep her calm. The expression of fear and shock morphed on her face. "It's okay. You're okay."

"What happened?" She wrapped her arms around herself. "I-I was sleeping… I was in my bed. I just, I just fell asleep. I swear I don't- I don't know what's going on…"

"How about we go inside?" Stiles shut the door to the jeep and carefully brought his arm over Serena's shoulders.

He guided her into the house and held a finger to his lips signaling her to be as quiet as possible. They entered his bedroom and he shut the door behind them. She shifted uncomfortably around the room. Why couldn't she remember waking up? Why was she outside in front of Stiles houses of all places? Barefoot? In the middle of the night?

"You- you can sit on the bed or chair. You're probably cold." Stiles yanked the blanket off his bed and draped it over her shoulders.

She sniffed the air. "Smells funny. Kinda like a dog."

Stiles face burned. "I haven't had a chance to wash anything since Malia… she kinda gave off a dog scent sometimes. Long walks in the forest… and it was really hard to convince her to shower sometimes. Being a werecoyote and all that."

"Sorry. I-I could smell something. I didn't mean… you… ugh…"

"It's okay." Stiles placed a hand on her back and directed her towards his bed since she had stood frozen in the center of the bedroom. She crawled on the mattress and curled herself into a ball under the blanket. It smelled musky too, which she recognized as Stiles scent; sweaty and boyish with a hint of Old Spice.

Her ears perked at Stiles fingers dialing Scott. The phones dial tone echoed causing a whimper; everything was so loud all of a sudden. Stiles labored breathing, Scott's relieved voice at Serena turning up unharmed at Stiles, even the soft snores of the Sheriff in his bedroom. Tears slid down her cheeks and she rubbed them away. Her bran felt like an over processed wreck.

Stiles disconnected the phone and awkwardly gazed around the room. He couldn't believe Serena ended up at his house of all places. And she could smell Malia. Fantastic. Just as soon as cute girl comes in his bedroom all she could smell was his ex-girlfriend; who apparently smelled strongly of a dog.

"Was I going to eat you?" Serena asked meekly.

He lifted the blanket that covered her face. She frowned when his eyes locked on her puffy swollen ones, a small grin crossed his face.

"Nah." His heart thumped out of tune.

"You just lied. I heard it."

"Damn you guys and your supernatural hearing." He slumped on the bed near her dirt infested hair. "You jumped at me. But you started, ugh, purring. I don't really know what you were trying to do… Scott usually tried to kill me, so, that was different."

"I wonder…" Serena pouted. "Why did I come here? I've only been here once. I don't even remember how to get here."

"Probably by scent. Scott could find me like anywhere. He says it's very pungent… not sure if I should be offended by that or not, but he doesn't seem to mind being around me."

"I guess."

"Speaking of Scott; they are on their way to pick you up. Might be a bit."

She bit her lip. Honestly, she didn't want to leave. His musky scent calmed her. Maybe that's why she came to him. He made her feel safe? After all, he promised to save her and he really did. Possibly her subconscious sought him out for protection?

Serena breathed taking in his smell even deeper letting it ease her nerves. "Thanks."

He raised a brow. "For what?"

"I dunno. You're just… I mean, if I were you I'd be super freaked out."

"Lucky for you I have plenty of experience with werecreatures." He puffed out his chest. "It's refreshing to be cuddled instead of mauled."

Serena blushed hiding her face under the blanket once more. _How embarrassing_…

"I'm glad you came here instead of Derek's."

"Why would I go to Derek's?" Her voice muffled in the fabric.

"Ugh, well. You know."

"No, I don't."

"You like… seem to enjoy his company."

"I think it is really funny how uncomfortable he acts around a seventeen year old. I'm not like _in_ to him. I've known him for less than twenty-four hours."

He tried to ignore the fact it relieved him so much that she said that. "Well, I knew Malia basically for twenty-four hours- like on a personal level- before she kissed me."

"That's awesome.."

Stiles cringed at the passive tone. Not only did Serena smell Malia, but he was talking about his ex in front of her. Not that he should worry about what Serena thought because he wasn't interested in her that way. She was pretty and in his bed and he'd seen her naked, which she had like a super gorgeous body. But she was Scott's cousin. And Malia… well, she made it pretty clear she didn't want to wait for him. So why should he? He was kinda planning on it, but Serena was really sweet and funny. She would be leaving too once the summer was over; two months from now. Would every woman he cared about leave him? It sure felt like it at this point in his life. He might as well turn gay for Scott. Seriously.

"What's wrong?" Serena piqued her doe eyes out curiously; his heartbeat was bouncing erratically.

"Hmm?" He looked down at her easily absorbed in her gaze.

"Your heartbeat; I can hear it. You okay?"

"Yeah…" He beamed down at her.

"We just discussed how I can hear you lying, stupid."

"You're stupid."

"No. I'm smart and beautiful."

"You're stupid and ugly."

"See. Even if you said that with a straight face I can hear you lying. I think I'm going to like this."

"I already hate it."

"Only because you can't lie and I can."

"Shut up."

"No, I don't wanna."

"I'm not going to talk to you."

"You are oh so awful at ignoring me."

He stayed silent.

"Stiles."

Silence.

"_Stiles_."

More silence.

"I'm bored."

"You're bored? You should be happy you are bored."

"Why should I be happy about that?"

"Because boring is safe."

"Not really." She sat up on the bed. Stiles noticed how close their bodies were at this angle. He could almost feel her breath on his shoulder. "I was pretty bored in that cellar, which was far from safe."

He averted his eyes to his hands. "I'm sorry. All of that was my fault."

"I don't think that at all."

"You should."

"Why?"

"Because I got drunk instead of watching out for you."

Serena shrugged. Although, she was kinda happy Stiles cared so much about her safety that he was upset. Not that she was happy he was upset, but that yeah well… she was glad he cared about her at all. "I don't think you knew some crazy bitch was going to kidnap me."

"No, but I know the ongoing issue of psychopaths trying to kill everyone on daily basis."

"Stiles." She grabbed his hand. "Don't blame yourself please. I don't think it's Scott or your fault."

He nodded, but the frown was still on his face. She punched him causing him to cry out in pain.

"Ouch, oh my God! Do you realize how strong your are now?" He moaned in pain. Grabbing his shoulder he leaned on his side letting his face fall into her lap, but he was too preoccupied with the pain to notice where he landed.

"What?" Serena brought her fist to her chest and gazed down at her skin trying to comprehend if Stiles was really in that much pain or not. "I'm sorry. I didn't- what? I have like no arm muscle."

"You _didn't._ It comes with being a werejaguar."

"I'm sorry Stiles."

He turned his head so he looked up at her. "It's okay."

She pouted.

"Don't do that…" He said feeling his heartbeat thump at the action. She bit her lip to hide her lower lip behind her teeth. "Don't do that either."

"Why? I'm sorry."

"Because… I said so."

"Ugh, you suck."

"You suck," he rolled his eyes and straightened his back into a sitting position.

"I could suck, but you would need to take me out on a date first."

"W-what?" Stiles knew, just absolutely knew, that Serena heard his heartbeat speed up at her words. She was literally in the process of making him go into a cardiac arrest.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm an inappropriate pervert. That was a joke."

"Yeah," Stiles laughed trying to ignore the jolt in his lower region. To be honest, Malia and him weren't very "experimentative" when it came to any sort of sexual interactions. He liked to explain it as the fact that she was in the wild for so long. To her a mate was literally someone to have sex with; as in reproduce- not that Stiles had even let it remotely get to that point (safety first). He was way too young to have a kid; especially a freaking were-child. She had always been affectionate and he knew, well he thought he knew, that a mate to her was also something for life. But at the mention of her going down on him or him to her and anything beyond simple sex positions didn't really make sense to her. Not that Stiles worked up the courage to really ask; he was just glad someone had finally thought him attractive enough to even have sex with him. A blow job to him would be comparable to losing his virginity. Like, how had he lost his virginity but not gotten a blow job at this point in his life?

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," Serena started to twirl a strand of hair around her finger. She paused momentarily when she discovered a leaf. With a sigh she started to pick the debris from her head. "I know I say things sometimes that most people deem inappropriate and not suitable for every day conversation. I've just always had a mouth. My dad says I got it from my mom, but who knows."

"Serena, it's really okay. I don't mind. I just…" Stiles started to tap his foot on the floor. "I guess I just never really had a girl say the things you've said to me. Not that you say things that are bad, but I don't know if you could tell, but Scott and I never really interacted with girls until he turned into a werewolf. I'd still be a virgin if it weren't for him."

"You really think you'd be a virgin?" Serena snickered.

Stiles scoffed. "Duh."

"Duh? I don't think so. I think some pretty girl would have come back and taken that v-card. I mean, someone did. I think it would have happened without Scott being a werewolf."

"I don't know…" Stiles laid back on the bed. "I probably wouldn't have lost it until college. Not that,_ that_ is something I would go around saying to anyone. I was always so in love with Lydia I didn't notice that there could be anyone else until Malia. And if Scott wasn't turned then we would have never met Malia because Scott was the one that woke her up from being an actual coyote. So, I would have still been chasing Lydia without Malia and Lydia would never…" He trailed off as Serena copied him placing herself along him on the bed, but gave him enough distance where they were not touching. Stiles tilted his head to peer at Serena who was watching him observantly. He smiled. "I'm sharing too much."

"No. I'm interested keep going."

Picking up where he left off with a sigh, "Without Malia I would have been stuck living this hopeless dream that Lydia was the only girl for me. And without Malia right now I would probably think that Malia was the only girl for me."

Serena furrowed her brows, "You're going to have to clarify that sentence for me because _what the hell _did you just say? Are you speaking in code?"

"Okay- like this. Malia made me realize that even if I was so in love with Lydia that there was someone else. So, even if I loved Malia… there will be someone else; like you said while we were getting ice cream."

"Good," Serena gave him a dimpled grin. "I am glad you realize that."

"Yeah…" Stiles eyes roamed her face. "I'm glad I do too."

"Am I interrupting something?"

Stiles flailed on the bed. "OH MY GOD!"

Scott had a smirk on his face as he climbed in through the open window. Stiles didn't even realize it was open.

"We were just talking about…" Stiles sat up on the bed and looked over at Serena who looked way too comfortable in his bed. He decided he was going to do his laundry tomorrow; wash his sheets and everything to rid the smell of Malia. Hopefully, the next time Serena came to him she couldn't smell his ex-girlfriend all over his room like it was Malia's territory. "About Malia and Lydia."

"Okay." Scott shot Stiles a knowing look. Scott nudged a finger over his own heart informing him without words that he could hear the way his heartbeat while talking to Serena. He mentally groaned acknowledging that meant Serena could hear the way his heartbeat around her now too. Great, just great.. "Ready to go home Serena? We are going to go over a training session tomorrow and trying to go over some control steps to keep you calm."

She nodded still not really wanting to leave. She didn't want to face Scott and deal with her current problem. She didn't want to think about anything. She just wanted… she didn't know what she wanted anymore. Honestly, Serena did not even want to go home to Vegas; even if Erin was there…

"Holy shit…" Serena's eyes were wide as she glanced from Scott to Stiles. "I haven't talked to my best friend or Dad in days. They are going to kill me,_ literally_. Like, chop me up in to pieces kind of kill. And then they will eat me."

"Uhhh okay, don't want that to happen. Let's go home." Scott helped Serena stand from the bed. She started towards the door and Scott laughed at her confused expression when he blocked her path. "Step one, we don't need to use doors."

"But you can and sometimes it's nice." Stiles raised his brows at Scott and let his eyes linger on the bed. "Like when your best friend would like some privacy."

"Yeah whatever," Scott brushed him off. "To the window."

"_To the wall! Till the sweat drips down my balls,_" Serena sang with a cheeky smile as she followed Scott. Both Scott and Stiles jaws dropped slightly as they stared at Serena who pretended not to notice them. "Skeet, skeet."

"We are just going to jump to the ground," Scott instructed as they stuck their heads out Stiles window.

Serena looked down and snorted. "Yeah. How about no?"

"You will be fine. Cats are supposedly well-balanced creatures. I'll go down first and if it looks like you won't land on your feet I will catch you, promise."

She glanced back at Stiles who gave her an encouraging smile. He had no doubt she could do it.

Scott made the leap and landed gracefully. She gaped at him. There was **no** way…

"I can't do it Stiles," she shook her head.

His hand grabbed her shoulder and she gazed up at him; he was very close to her now. "You can do it. I swear I wouldn't let you jump if I didn't think you could."

She gulped, "If you say so…"

Taking a shaky breath she pulled her body on the edge.

"Before you go-" Stiles closed his eyes pretending that Scott wasn't listening to his heartbeat and every single word he spoke to his best friends cousin. "If-if you do decide to wonder out in the night again I'm totally fine with you coming back here and you know, cuddling and purring on me." He opened his eyes with a wince as he replayed what he just said in his head. "Wow that was really creepy… I mean, you know…. you're like-" a smile grew on her lips as he started fidgeting and stuttering awkwardly. His heartbeat racing, palms sweating, his scent filling her nostrils making it even more clear he was nervous. "-you're awesome. So yeah, come back if you want. If not, I'll see you at Scott's. I'm going to see you there tomorrow anyway because I'm coming over, but later at the end of the night if you decide to like venture out into the night-"

"STILES!" Scott's voice boomed; he was trying really hard not to laugh hysterically at his friend. He really didn't want to interrupt him, but his rambling was going on for far too long and he knew he'd be doing a favor cutting him off now before he said something to Serena he regretted.

"-Yeah all right…" Stiles ran a hand over his head. "Um goodnight Serena."

"Goodnight Stiles…" She winked, letting Stiles nervousness give her confidence in the idea of seeing her again gave him knots in his stomach- enough confidence that she jumped. Her feet padded on the pavement a lot softer than she thought.

Scott held up a hand and she bounced to give him a high-five. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and led her over to a strange black car.

Noticing her confusion Scott explained shortly, "Chris Argent… he is Kate's brother; human- a hunter actually. Was hunting me for a while before either of us figured out that his sister killed Derek's family and broke their code. He is here to help find Kate."

Scott opened the back seat for her and she slid in next to Kira; the girl wrapped a comforting arm around Serena making her feel calmer. An older gentleman with bright eyes the color of the ocean on a sunny day smiled back at her. She greeted him with a shy grin.

"Chris Argent, nice to meet you Serena." She held out a hand and he shook it while Scott adjusted his seatbelt in the passenger seat. Snuggling to the leather interior Serena drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Stiles and Serena from here on out shall be heating up ;) have fun!

-if you guys read this like 5 minutes before I updated this the "WHAT IS THIS?" in the paragraph was supposed to say jolt. Um, that's called "LSTE editing her story and trying to bold things to remind herself she had to look back on because the keyboard decided to have a mind of it's own and make up a word."


	20. Chapter 20: Strong Emotions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Teen Wolf.

**Chapter Twenty**

* * *

Scott knocked gently on Serena's bedroom door. When he received no response he peeked his head inside. The girl sprawled across her bed; hair aloof, one foot under the blanket the other tossed over, and her arms were positioned at angles that Scott was positive were not comfortable. He smiled to himself feeling the kind of proud his mother made him feel when he thought about how well she raised him without his dad. Serena had been through hell this week and she still managed to crack jokes like nothing was wrong. Like she hadn't just been bitten by Kate who turned her into a werejaguar.

He stepped over to the bed and shook her shoulder. One brown eye popped open followed by the other. She squinted up at him tiredly.

"_Whattttt_?" She dragged out sleepily.

"Breakfast!"

"But sleep…"

"Well, more like brunch. It is 12:30."

A groan erupted from her throat, "Five more minutes."

"You said that ten minutes ago."

"You're ten minutes ago…" she muttered.

"That sounded like it was supposed to be an insult, but it didn't make sense."

"You don't make sense."

He laughed, "Come on. We have a lot to go over today."

With another groan she attempted to roll off the bed, but with her feet tangled in the blanket she ended up falling to the floor with a loud thump. Scott tried extremely hard not to laugh. He grabbed her waist and lifted her on her feet. Serena didn't bother to look in the mirror. She knew her hair still had leaves in it and when she glanced down at her hands there was dirt caked underneath her nails.

At the table she was surprise to see Stiles. Well, not entirely surprised. He did tell her the night before he would be coming over and almost every single day she had been here so far Stiles miraculously appeared. There was something different, a shift between Serena and Stiles since last night; maybe even the night of Lydia's party. Butterflies flew around her stomach and she decided she was nauseated from everything going on and not for the **obvious** reason.

Stiles eyes fell on her face and she forced a smile as his gaze trailed over her body. An internal groan passed through her; she really should have showered.

"Hey," Stiles had a bright big grin on his face.

She shuffled in the kitchen doorway. Her voice was hardly above a whisper, "Hi."

Scott side-stepped Serena, but not before giving her a bemused grin. _Crap_. She could lie to Stiles, but she would never be able to hide her racing heart from Scott.

"Morning. How you feeling?" Melissa sipped at her coffee, seated at the table beside Stiles who was munching on food like a rabid animal. She hadn't even noticed that her aunt and Kira were in the room.

"I'm good… tired." She shot Scott a dirty look, but he was busy grabbing himself a grilled cheese sandwich. There was a small stack of them on a plate on the counter.

Melissa leaned on the palm of her hand. "Hungry?"

_Butterflies,_ stupid butterflies.

"No… I'll eat when I work up an appetite. I'm kinda nervous about everything right now to be honest. I don't feel like I have any control." The elder woman nodded, Serena could smell her guilt as wells as Stiles and Scotts. The room stunk of it. "I just want you all to know right now, so that we are all not he same page, I don't blame any of you. Can you guys stop feeling so guilty? It smells funny."

All provided sheepish smiles except Kira, she stifled her giggles. She had argued with Scott and Stiles till she was blue in the face on the ride back from Derek's that they weren't responsible, but they _never_ listen.

Serena was about to take a seat at the table on Kira's right side to avoid sitting directly beside Stiles. However, Scott seemed to be playing a game because he plopped down in the seat right as Serena pulled the chair out. His cheeky grin made her gap at him in shock. He enjoyed this way too much. A dark glare crossed her expression and she hid it before taking the seat between Stiles and Kira. Stiles leg jiggled nervously and it brushed against Serena's kneecap causing her gut to tighten impulsively. Her glare returned focusing on Scott and he smirked happily.

Focusing her mind on all the noises in the room to calm her rapid heart; Scott's bold laughter at whatever Kira said… the sip of coffee Melissa gulped. Stiles foot tapping on the ground, his heartbeat speeding up a small fraction every time his leg brushed against hers, or the slight jerk of his head when he thought something Scott said was ridiculous… the crinkle in the corners of his when he laughed that she knew when he aged it would tell stories of all the happy moments in his life. Pretty soon Serena was full on ogling the teen next to her. Memorizing his features, his gestures, his scent. He literally had to be one of the most interesting people she had ever met.

Stiles faced her about to ask her what her greatest fears were as they were discussing what made Scott snap when first turned, but his mouth slacked at the intense way her eyes traced his features; noting every mole and freckle. She blinked, her face blushing a soft pink.

His face started to change to a red hue as well. "What?"

She shook her head. Eyes forward landing on Scott, once more, giving her an amused knowing stare. She stuck her tongue out again.

"Stiles wanted to know what makes you angry?" Kia spoke up when noticed that Stiles became stumped in to silence by Serena. Her almond eyes brightened as realization dawned on her that Stiles and Serena were acting extra spazzy, but only when directly interacting with each other. She squeezed Scott's thigh under the table and wiggled her brows at him; he laughed.

Serena frowned. "I don't get angry very often. I get annoyed."

"Well, what annoys you?" Kira pressed encouragingly. They were trying to predict anything that can cause Serena to snap.

"When I turned I had a lot of problems with control because Derek kept threatening to kill me, Peter tried to make me a part of his pack, the Argent's were trying to hunt me, lacrosse, Jackson, Allison breaking up with me, trying to keep me turning a werewolf a secret, and attempting to protect everyone from danger," Scott listed casually.

"Ugh," Serena's eyes were wide. "Sounds like you had a lot of issues."

"Yeah," he laughed with a shrug.

"Your face annoys me right now," she jabbed directly referring to the current look he was providing her when Stiles or her glanced at one another.

Melissa choked on her coffee at her nieces sarcastic drawl, she stood abruptly from the table when her eyes caught sight of the time. "Okay! Well, I'm going to work. You guys behave and try to be safe."

Stiles positioned his body so that he was directly facing Serena, their knees pressed to one another's, and asked, "If I were to throw lacrosse balls at you would you be mad?"

"Yes."

"We aren't going to throw anything at her," Scott shot Stiles a firm stare.

"It worked on you."

"Remember what you told me about Derek in the car with Liam?"

"Yeah the chant," Stiles wrapped an arm around Serena's shoulders trying to let her know with gesture and the goofy grin on his face that he had no intention of attacking her with lacrosse balls. Her back stiffened. The motion was a very Stiles thing to do. On the second day she had known him he had wrapped an arm around her letting her know he would be her wing man, which he was really awful at.

Serena tried to ignore the warmth in her face at Stiles being so intimately close to her. "What chant?"

"It's a werewolf thing. You mumble it enough times and it should calm you down."

"What about everything else?"

Scott frowned. "What?"

"I mean… I showed up at Stiles house in the middle of the night. What if I do something other than just show up?"

"You won't."

"How do you know?" Serena scowled. She didn't really share the same amount of confidence Scott had in herself.

"Because I won't let you."

"Well, what do you think Kate and Peter are planning?"

"Nothing good."

"No shit." Stiles chuckled at Scott's placid expression to Serena's statement.

Stiles asked, "Argent have any idea where Kate is?"

"Still searching…" Scott slumped in his chair. "He hasn't found much at all. Kate's pretty good at keep herself hidden."

"You said we have a lot to do today?" Serena questioned trying to avert the topic to something they can actually work on instead of contemplate over. "Like what?"

"Make you angry."

Serena leaned back into Stiles arm. "Well, good lucky with that."

"Maybe we should ask Derek? He was really good at making me angry when I first turned," Scott suggested.

Stiles, clearly displeased, objected, "No. How about not Derek? Anything but Derek."

Scott raised his arm and brought it around Kira's shoulders. He gave Stiles a mocking expression making it clear he was imitating Stiles current possessive-ness over Serena. "And what's wrong with Derek?"

"It's… Derek," he huffed. Scott smirked at Stiles disgruntled glare; he could literally feel the jealousy radiating from him when Derek's name was mentioned.

"What did Derek do to train you?" asked Serena ignoring the way Stiles tensed. She could sense it too; every time Derek's name was spoken Stiles would exhale sharply in irritation. Not that she needed her senses to make it clear that Derek irritated Stiles; he made it obvious with words too.

"Chased me in an empty parking lot and threatened to kill me."

She laughed, "Um okay. Something tells me that's not your style."

"Last night do you remember dreaming about anything? Or feeling any _strong emotion_ that made you end up at Stiles?" Her eyes narrowed at the insinuating tone.

She shook her head, the chestnut waves bouncing off her flushes cheeks. "I feel safe around Stiles, ugh, around you-" she turned an even brighter red when her eyes fell on Stiles pleased face. "- I don't know why I went to him specifically. I don't remember dreaming at all. Just waking up at Stiles. It's like… I blacked out."

"You didn't try and attack him?"

Stiles pursed his lips. "No. She pounced on me, but started purring. She also wasn't completely transformed… her eyes were gold. That's about it."

Scott brought himself into memories of Allison. How he would show up outsider her window, basically stalking her like his prey, but more possessive. Claiming ownership, marking his territory- he was actually surprised he didn't pee outside her window that's how creepy he was. The only time he ever made a move to attack Allison was on the night of a full moon after their breakup. She had been in her car with Jackson talking, but he hallucinated that they were having sex. He was positive Serena had chosen Stiles as her version of his Allison; whether subconsciously or not. She wasn't really good at hiding her newfound crush on him, not that Stiles was either.

What scared Scott the most was he knew personally how strong the attachment was. It felt like he bond himself physically to Allison and he had done terrible things to keep her in his life. Even attempt to kill Stiles a few times.

Kira hid her smile behind her hand, her giggles bringing Scott back to reality. Her eyes were bright with amusement as they watched Serena squirm in Stiles arms. "You were purring?"

"Yeah." Serena was pretty sure if they made a book called 'Fifty Shades of Red' her face would be on the cover.

"How sweeeeet!" Kira, feeling the romantic burst, kissed Scott's cheek. She honestly was digging the idea of Stiles and Serena together. It was different. His relationship with Malia was always strained; like he constantly had to teach her how to behave. Not that any of the pack thought it was a problem; it was quite adorable most of the time, but in her mind in a relationship you were meant to learn together not change each other. Also, not that she thought Stiles was trying to control Malia_ at all_… but being with someone who was on the same page as you definitely made it easier to be happy. And ever since Serena had shown up in Beacon Hills Stiles and her had always been on the same wave length.

Serena glanced at Stiles, "At least I didn't try and eat you."

"Speaking of eating, you should really eat something," Scott urged. He stood up and made a plate for his cousin. When he placed the food before her she reached out a hand to her stomach with a frown. Maybe it really was a mixture of nerves about being a were whatever and Stiles arm being snug around her shoulders, but she still didn't feel like eating anything. Scott returned to his seat and chuckled at the contemplative stare on Serena's features. "Or don't. I get angry when I don't eat."

"Maybe we should not make me cranky and pissed off today?"

"The sun, the moon, the truth!" Stiles pounded his fist on the table making them all jump. "That's the chant!"

"Awesome," Scott said in approval. He shot Serena a stern stare. "Remember that Serena."

She gave him a thumbs up. "Buddah, I got you."

"How about we go to the preserves? Try and piss you off and then… yeah, wherever from there," Stiles suggested.

Scott nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

AND THE RELATIONSHIP IS BUILDING! AHHHHHHH! Thank you guys so much for commenting! You're the bomb diggity I swear it to Pete, whoever Pete is. Pete Wentz? Peter Pevensie? Peter Griffin?

Shout out to . for thinking I'm a robot haha!


	21. Chapter 21: Orange

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Teen Wolf.

**Chapter Twenty-One**

* * *

Kira bit her lip nervously as she stared at Scott's frustrated position. Her boyfriend was standing before his cousin attempting to cause a reaction to turn her. _Anything_ at all. She glanced at Stiles and he shrugged his shoulders helplessly. Stiles was at the point where he felt like picking up a rock and chucking it at the girl's head to piss her off. Nothing was getting a rise out of her. Although, Scott had scolded Stiles profusely that it was _not_ okay to throw rocks at girls. Or lacrosse balls. Or anything for the matter.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Scott sighed, "I don't know what to do. You're too calm about everything. I was struggling to not change while you're struggling _to_ change."

"There are three more days until the full moon, right?" Serena kicked at the branches underneath her feet.

"Yeah," and that was exactly why Scott was worried. The only thing that appeared to get any action out of her that made her slightly shift was last night when she showed up at Stiles in the middle of the night. Yet, they couldn't even figure out what made her show up there. No dreams, no memory… she hadn't even shifted completely. Even the second night Scott had been bitten he'd shifted into his werewolf form.

"Let's trying fighting!" Scott held up a fist. "Hit me."

A laugh burst from his cousin, "Hit you? Seriously?"

"Yeah, hit me."

With a roll of her eyes she tossed a punch at Scott's arm. It definitely wasn't a human punch, it _definitely_ would have bruised Stiles, but it still wasn't her full potential. He hit her a tad harder than she had to him and she yelped in surprise.

"What the hell Scott?" she grabbed her throbbing forearm.

"Did that make you mad?"

"No! Now I'm sad!"

"Lacrosse balls?" Stiles shouted from the side.

She shot him a dark look, "No! You guys are being really mean and I don't appreciate it."

Scott tugged at his hair frustrated, "Nothing we have done is causing you to change. I chased you around the entire forest-"

"-which was mean-"

"-I threw you in a huge pile of leaves-"

"-fun, but still mean-"

"-threw you in a stream-"

"-which was not only mean, but rude as well. You could have told me to bring extra clothes. I'm wet, cold, and you guys are being extra, extra mean-"

"- I just don't know what to do!"

Serena placed her hands on her hips. "Then why don't we just let it happen? Maybe I'll be fine. Maybe I won't even change. I haven't even changed into a full on anything yet."

"I'm sorry," Scott stuck out his lower lip. "It's just confusing. Every werewolf I have ever known struggled more with control than anything else."

"Can we call it a day? I'm starving," Serena held her stomach longingly. "I want tacos, a warm bath, and to sleep."

"Fine," Scott pouted. "It doesn't seem like we're making much progress anyway. You were right, you're really hard to piss off."

"I told you. I don't really get angry, I get annoyed."

"And what happens when you get angry?"

Serena smirked at Scott. "You don't want to see me when I'm angry."

As soon as Stiles dropped Kira, Scott, and Serena off at the McCall home Serena darted into the kitchen. She tore open the fridge; literally. She tugged the door so hard it came off the hinges. A gasp escaped her as she looked at the broken device.

"Oh no!" She cried out.

Scott scratched the back of his head. "Umm…"

"What do I do? How do I fix it? I'm sorry!"

"Here-" Scott took the door from her shaking hands. "Grab something to eat and I will take care of this. It's okay, don't worry about it."

Sheepishly, Serena grabbed an orange and ran up the stairs not feeling that hungry anymore. With an unhappy sigh she collapsed on her bed. Her eyes widened when she saw her laptop on the bedside table. She registered she still hadn't talked to her dad and Erin in an enormous amount of time. She wasn't as worried about her father, Aunt Mel definitely took care of that. But Erin was going to murder her.

Opening the laptop she turned on Skype to check if her best friend was online. Erin's name was highlighted signaling she indeed was online and she made a call. It connected instantly.

"Where in the fucking fuck have you fucking been you rude ass mother fucker?"

Serena flinched at Erin's deep, smoldering glare. The girl had her hair in blonde pigtails and she still looked more threatening than Kate Argent.

"We need to talk… about… a lot of things that-" Serena chewed on her lip. She wondered if Scott was listening to her. He definitely could hear her if he wanted to, but he was in his bedroom with Kira doing who know's what. And Serena really didn't want to listen in on that. "Ugh, I'm not sure you'll even believe the hell I have been through this week."

"You better start because I am about to make your life a lot worse!" Erin scolded. Every single word she spoke made Serena flinch, it was vicious. "I have been worried sick. I even called your dad myself. He said that your aunt told him you were out with Scott the past week camping, which I highly doubt, but I wasn't about to get your ass in any trouble with your dad. Now, missy, you better freaking explain before I come down their and strangle you with my bare hands."

"Look Erin…" She twirled on a strand of hair. "Remember all those murders? And weird things happening? And my cousin and his best friend being super weird?"

She crossed her arms looking like the mother Serena never truly had. "Duh."

"You're not going to believe me."

Erin leaned forward with a glare. "You better spit it out I'm impatient, PMSing, and pissed beyond repair."

"Scott is a werewolf."

"What?" She sat back in her seat, a raised brow and perplexed expression. The look on her face was torn between wanting to laugh and wanting to make sure she was hearing things correctly. "You are shitting me, right?"

"No… I'm not."

"No."

"No?"

"**No**," she stated more firmly. "You've been M.I.A. because your cousin is a werewolf? Did you take PCP or something? Have you been smoking pot?"

"Pot doesn't make you hallucinate," Serena snorted. "And I'm being legit. I was kidnapped Erin! By a freaking nut job!"

She gaped, her nerves tensing in her gut. "Excuse me? Why the hell are you so calm?"

"Because I have you to freak out for me."

"Serena. You're kidding right… werewolves? _Kidnapped_? Like, do you expect me to believe you?"

"Maybe- _yes_."

Erin was silent for a few moments before releasing an aggravated sigh. "Are you okay? Who kidnapped you?"

"This woman named Kate Argent… it's a long complicated story. I'm okay now, I think."

"You think?"

"She's kinda after me still."

Erin shook her head aggressively, hair flapping all over the place. "That is it. You are coming home. I have decided, there's no arguing."

"I can't come home. It is too dangerous, I am too dangerous."

"You?"

"Yeah, me."

"Why are you dangerous?"

"Kate Argent is a werejaguar and she kinda bit me, which apparently made me one too."

"Hold the fuck up." Erin's hand was before her, her eyes shut tight and she looked constipated, but Serena knew was the face she made when she concentrated extremely hard. "Show me."

Serena blew out an exasperated breath. This whole "turning" thing was way more complicated than everyone made it seem. "I-I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I don't know how to control it yet. I promise as soon as I can I'll show you, but I don't know how yet."

"Oh my God I hate you, but you're my best friend and even if I don't believe you I'm going to go along with this," she groaned, tugging at the ends of her pigtails tightly. "And whatever drugs you're on we are taking when I come visit."

Serena laughed, "I'm not on drugs."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Speaking of sleeping… so you know Scott's best friend Stiles, right?"

"Yeah, the cute one with the girlfriend," Erin recalled.

"Nah, she's history."

"Oh?" Erin smirked.

"Anyway! Last night I showed up at his house, I kinda I sleep walked there…"

"Freak!" she chuckled. "So, do you like him? Is he your boyfriend yet? Did you kiss him yet? _Did you have sex with him yet_?"

"People wonder why I'm so crude, but they haven't met you yet. I am a freak, I think I might have a teeny weeny-"

Erin waved her hand interrupting Serena's response, "-huge lesbian crush on him, got it. Now answer the rest of the questions."

"No, no, and no I did not! I haven't even known him for an entire month and you just expect me to drop my pants like that. Plus, he just got dumped I don't intend to be rebound."

"Rebound? Please. You're the girl boys break up with their girlfriends for."

"Why thanks, but that's not the case. Malia was hot."

"Hot? Whatever. By the way, it's not awful if you drop your pants on the first date. Especially for a summer fling."

"I don't want a summer fling."

"So, you're going to like him from a distance because you're going to be coming home? Instead of rolling around in his bed? Having an amazing ass time? Naked?"

"You need Jesus."

"I need Jesus like you need to be in this boys bed," Erin reasoned. "Which is something we both need really bad."

"Shut up, seriously. You're an awful person."

"And you're equally as awful."

Serena smiled lightly, "I am so sorry I didn't call you or anything yesterday. Everything… it's just been hectic. Actually, I don't have my phone. Please don't call my phone. That nut job that kidnapped me stole it."

"Next time I'm just going to come down and find you myself," Erin threatened. "But, I have to go. Justin is going to pick me up and I need to shower."

"Yeah I need to shower too… wait, what happened to Jason? Or was it Jackson?"

Erin shrugged. "Meh. I don't even know what happened to him. Love you, bye babe. Text me what you ate today."

The screen went black as Serena went to remind her she just said she didn't have a phone. Rolling her eyes she shut off the computer. She would need to come up with a good excuse for her father about why she didn't have a phone because he would need to invest in a new one for her. With a grumbling stomach, Serena eyed the red orange that she hadn't yet touched. With a sigh, she tiptoed downstairs and into the kitchen. Scott had taped the door back on the fridge and wrote a note for his mother: _Mom, I broke the fridge, sorry._

Serena took out a pen and scribbled under his note: _Aunt Mel, Serena really broke the fridge not Scott. Super sorry. I'll talk to my dad about replacing, love you._

Opening the freezer, extremely cautiously, she took out a frozen TV dinner and heated it up in the microwave. She still really didn't want to focus on what Scott and Kira were doing, but was curious what they were up to. While the food turned around on the glass plate in the stove she closed her eyes and exhaled sharply focusing on Scott's bedroom.

A muscular arm tugged Kira close to their strong chest tightly. Scott breathed in her scent loving every second of her sweet smell. She smiled up at him and he brought his lips to the peach colored ones of his girlfriend.

"I'm proud of you," she said softly. "You're a really great teacher. Even if you didn't make much progress with Serena today remember it's only day one."

He kissed her again. "I know. I just want to help so bad and now I feel like I'm not helping."

"Hey, she hasn't tried to kill anyone yet. I'm pretty sure that's progress."

"Yeah," he chuckled. "Let's try to forget about that for a bit. My mom comes home soon and you need to leave in about an hour."

Kira pouted, "I hate leaving."

"I know. I hate when you leave too."

Their lips connectedly gently, then more forced as the moment carried on. Scott's hands gripped at Kira's thigh and her hand knuckled his shoulder. They were lost in each other, not a care in the world.

"Yuck," Serena grimaced as she popped out the dinner for the microwave. She took out a fork and started shoveling food into her mouth hungrily and muttered to herself, "Not listening to them ever again." She crept back up stairs, took a quick shower and crawled into bed exhausted from the day's activities...

* * *

"Serena, _Serena,_** _Serena- _**ow- stop it! You need to calm down, it's me Scott!"

A deep rumbling echoed throughout the bedroom. Scott had the petite girl pinned beneath him as he straddled her waist. She thrashed around wildly, his nails dug into her wrist drawing blood attempting to keep her still. Her face wasn't completely transformed it was the glowing golden eyes like Stiles mentioned earlier that day, but her fangs were extended and she snapped at Scott growing dangerously close to his neck.

"Calm down Serena! The sun, the moon-" he yelped as she finally nicked his skin with her teeth drawing a thin line of blood.

Her breath was hot as she growled, "_Stiles_."

"Okay. Stiles, if you calm down-" he was cut off by Serena head butting him at the same moment she kneed him in the groin. With as much force as she could muster (because Scott was so much stronger than her) she rolled him off of her and scrambled out of his grasp. She closed her eyes as she rammed her body through the glass window of her own bedroom. Her feet hit the ground and she wasted no time spring off in search of the musky scent she'd grown familiar with.

Groaning, Scott got to his feet and rushed over to the window analyzing the mess. First the fridge, now the window… _great…_ He'd been awoken by her heavy heartbeat and screams. Whatever she had dreamed of definitely was what caused Serena to snap at night.

Serena had a head start and he knew even at this point there was no way he would reach her before she found Stiles. He ran back into his bedroom and grabbed his phone dialing Stiles number. Ring, voicemail, ring, voicemail, ring, voicemail.

"Stiles answer you're freaking phone!" he screamed after the beep growing into a panic. He sent Stiles many texts, grabbed his keys, and booked it to Stiles before- well he wasn't sure. But Serena wanted Stiles and she wanted him **bad**.

* * *

Epppe! Omg, so I wrote some CRAZY chapters. There are going to be like three chapters so far for all you put that are perverts and love dirty things! o_o not saying what, but it's supaaa intense. THE NEXT CHAPTER AFTER THIS IS ONE OF THEM ;)

ALSO if you guys are every super bored and are browsing youtube I am extremely odd and make youtube videos under the username **WWAP**. I actually want to do a video on Teen Wolf. So, check me out!


	22. Chapter 22: Pay Phone

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Teen Wolf.

Also, do not own lyrics to "Pay phone" by Maroon Five.

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

* * *

The steam bathed Stiles in a warm hug. He sang boldly, his voice echoing off the walls. He cringed at the sound of his voice cracking, but carried on like he didn't hear it.

"_I'm at a pay phone truing to call you! La, da, da, da, da why the hell is this song stuck in my head? What are the words I don't really knowww, but I know I don't like this song-" _He scrubbed at his head, the soap building up and seeping into his eye. "- Ow! Shit-" he blinked a red-eye into the clear water rinsing it out. "-Okay, much better." Clearing his throat, "_If Happy Ever After did exist, I would still be holding you like this. All those fairy tales are full of shit. One more fucking love song, I'll be sick._"

There was a knock on the door. He peeked his head through the curtain as Sheriff Stilinski opened the door dressed in his uniform. His eyes darted around the room in alarm. "You okay? Sounded like you were dying."

Stiles scowled, "I was singing."

"Oh," he raised a brow. "I'm taking off for a bit. Some work to do at the station. I'll be gone for a few hours."

"Byeeee, love you," he shut the curtain and continued his screeching- what the Sheriff referred to it as. "_I'm at a pay phone…_"

When the bathroom door shut Stiles made sure all the soap was off his body before turning off the stream falling around him. He stuck out his hand and grabbed a gray towel wrapping it around his waist loosely. He stepped out of the porcelain tub to the cold tile floor.

He shrieked, one hand tightening on the towel while the other grabbed the edge of the sink to brace himself as he slipped on the wet floor. His eyes were wide as he stared at Serena in the doorway dressed in a peach tank, black boy shorts, and he noted very clearly she was not wearing a bra. Her eyes were bright, glowing gold with a glint of hunger. A smirk was on her lips as her eyes and ears followed the water dripping off Stiles nude body to the floor.

"Serena." Stiles gripped the towel as he said her name. He felt exposed and a tad embarrassed. Had she heard him singing in the shower? And he was half-naked, well he _was_ naked minus the towel. Did she think he was too lanky? He had toned in the past few years, but he definitely was a lot smaller than Derek. Like,_ a lot_.

"Hey Stiles," her voice slid out much raspier than usual.

"What-what are you doing in my bathroom? While I'm showering? You know, naked."

She licked her lips. "I missed you." Even if he could tell she was were-ing out at the moment he couldn't hep his heart rate picked up happily at the words. She missed _him_. "Yeah… I was in my bed all alone and I had this dream…" her voice trailed off suggestively.

So suggestively Stiles almost lost his balance and had to tighten his grip on the sink. "Oh yeah? What kind of dream?"

"A dream about you…"

"That's just, that is awesome. Sooo awesome. A. W.E.S.O.M.E. Awes-yeah… Awesome."

She bit her lip exposing her fangs. "It was a very good dream." Stiles watched her as she twirled a strand of chestnut hair. "I was hoping-" she took a step towards him bringing herself close to his wet body. "-to make it-" her hands, claws extended, ran down his chest. "-a reality."

Stiles eyes were on the ceiling, his breathing heavy, heart racing, trying hard not to focus on her hand twisting into the fabric of the towel dangerously close to his penis.

"What do you think Stiles? Do you want to make my dream come true?"

"Y-yes," he croaked; her fingers were dangerously, dangerously close to exposing him.

"Then look at me."

His maple eyes fell on her face. She bore an amused grin and there was a devilish look about her. Standing on her toes she slid a hand behind his neck bringing his head down so their lips met. Their lips molded easily, her fingers gripping on his hair as he still tried to maintain balance with the towel and sink. Stiles pulled back wincing when one of her teeth split his lip. His fingers touched the blood with a frown.

Serena pouted, "Sorry… my-my teeth."

"It's okay. We, ugh, we should go into my bedroom so I can put clothes on."

A perfectly arched brow raised. "Why would you put them on when I'm just going to take them off?" Her hand slipped through the towel and Stiles eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"Serena. Stop-" He wanted to kick himself from trying to stop her from her task at hand as she massaged him slowly, but he knew this was her changing. She wasn't in control. "We-you're, oh God… or okay don't stop. Wait no-" he grabbed her wrist. "Stop, please."

Her eyes widened, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no, no, no, nope. It's just…" he exhaled sharply trying to ignore the blood that rushed to his lower region. "You're not thinking clearly now and I don't want to take advantage of you."

Serena backed away from him. He watched the shift of arousal turn into irritation rather quickly on her beautiful face. "Take advantage of _me?_ I can tear you to pieces with my teeth."

"And I would prefer if you didn't do that."

"This…" Serena's face submerged and self-pity surfaced when she recognized that Stiles was rejecting her. "It's because of Malia-" her eyes faded from the stunning gold to those chocolate eyes he could get lost in. "-I'm so stupid. This is so embarrassing."

She slowly moved out of the bathroom and Stiles stepped forward to stop her, "Serena hold on."

"No," she snapped; her eyes flashing once more to gold. Teeth were sharp, ready to bite. "Stay away. I-I don't know what I'll do right now."

She ran off. His hand fell to his side. Darting to his bedroom he glanced at the open window. With a groan he plopped on the bed and ran a hand down his face. Another scream came from Stiles as Scott hurled himself through the window. With eyes wide he stood angrily.

"What the hell is wrong with you McCall's today? I swear to God-"

"Serena?" Scott sniffed; she had been here recently.

"You just missed her."

Scott eyes landed on Stiles wet body. "Why are you naked?"

Stiles scoffed at the insinuation, "Because I was showering. Not because of- well I mean, it wasn't because of, you know, but dude your cousin totally kissed me."

"Really?" Scott asked genuinely interested.

"Are you going to kill me?"

"Nah, it's kinda cute actually." Scott grinned, but then shot him a dark look. "You are my best friend, but if you hurt I will kick your ass. Don't mess it up with this whole Malia thing. Make sure you take it slow."

Stiles shivered at the glare, "Got it."

"Where did she go?"

"She kinda got upset because I was trying to be a gentleman and she jumped out the window."

"I shouldn't have taught her how to jump out the damn window."

Stiles hands were on his hips. "Nothing but trouble, it's caused."

"Put some clothes on. We should be looking for her."

"You sure? This might help?"

"How would being naked help?"

"Serena seemed to be enjoying-"

"-Please don't finish that sentence," Scott grimaced. "And don't ever like tell me if you have sex with Serena. Ew."

"If you wanted to know she totally grabbed my- ow Scott come on!"

Scott snickered, "You deserved it."

Rubbing his arm, Stiles went to his dresser and grabbed his usual maroon pants, white tee and neon orange hoodie. He tugged on the clothes and when he turned around Scott was gone. He grabbed his keys and hauled ass to his jeep. He checked every place he recalled she went to: the mall, ice cream shop, the- a lightbulb; the lacrosse field. He pulled into the school parking lot. Shoving his hands in the pockets of his hoodie he sprinted to the field. Squinting into the darkness the only thing he could make out is his breath filling the chilly air.

"Serena!" He called in the center of the field. He spun in circles trying to get a full view.

There was a low sniffle, "O-over here."

Stiles yelped, he honestly hadn't expected her to be out here, but it was the only other place he thought she would recall going to. Wiping around there was a small blob on the bleachers. Drawing closer he noted Serena was still in the tank and boy shorts shivering on the metal seats. He pulled off his hoodie and brought it over her shoulders. He couldn't make out her face as her hair blocked his view, but he could hear her miserable attempt at hiding her crying.

"Why are you out here?"

Serena shrugged, but she knew why. The field had a lingering scent of Stiles. Maybe from his sweat and blood?

"It's not about Malia." Her shoulders tensed as he sat beside her, but she stayed mute. "I really don't want you to do anything you regret while you are under the influence of the full moon." She giggled at the reference, but still couldn't work up the courage to look at him. She was so embarrassed with her actions earlier. Showing up at his house while he just got out of the shower, kissing him, _and_ coping a feel. "I-I want you to know I think you are really pretty. You're awesome too, like super awesome and-"

"-If you're going to reject me again please shut up," Serena groaned into her hands. She lifted her head and wiped at her puffy eyes; once more the chocolate color Stiles was positive he could dip strawberries in and they would taste orgasmic.

"I am not rejecting you."

She crossed her arms around her numb skin for warmth. "No?"

"No."

His hand reached for hers and instead of intertwining their fingers like his first thought process, he brought his hands around hers and rubbed them to get some of the circulation back in them. They were so intensely cold he was sure she was going to get frost bite. "Like I was saying-" he put an arm around her in attempt to warm up her freezing body. "I, ugh, I like you and I don't want anything we do to be because of the moon, okay? I want you to be you."

Serena burned, she didn't think it was possible to feel so hot while her body was slowly becoming a human icicle. "Really? You like me?"

Stiles tugged her even closer. "Y-yeah. I mean, do you like me? I kinda thought you did, but- oh my God. You don't. This is so- I thought because you kissed me-"

"I like you," Serena interrupted.

His mouth went slack. He wasn't sure when it happened, but he was surrounded by beautiful girls and they _actually_ liked him. It was like his freshman dreams were coming true.

"I'm cold," she whispered.

"Come on." He tugged her hand dragging her to the jeep. He turned on the car and blasted the heat while they sat in the parking lot. Taking out his cell phone he dialed Scott to let him know he didn't have to run around the preserves any longer than necessary.

"Find her?" His best friend asked as soon as the phone connected.

Stiles glanced at Serena who was shivering in the passenger seat. "Yeah."

"Where?"

"The lacrosse field."

Scott voiced his confusion, "Ugh okay? Are you bringing her home?"

Serena huffed aloud, "I don't wanna go home."

"Hold on Scott," Stile said. He raised a brow at Serena. "Where do you want to go?"

Serena played with her hair to avoid locking eyes with Stiles. "I don't know."

"Do you want to stay with me tonight?" She was silent for a moment before nodding her head in confirmation. "She's going to stay with me tonight.

"Um alright... She busted her window open anyway."

"I'll text you when we get back."

Stiles drove out of the parking lot silently. The entire ride was mute. Serena was attempting hard not to focus on the delicious sound of Stiles heartbeat and the rhythmic patterns of his breathing. She wasn't even sure what the sounds made her feel, but she didn't want to _eat_ him or anything.

The Sheriff's cruiser was out front and the yellow hue of the living room light reflected through the drapes. Stiles hopped out of his seat and came around to Serena's end as she was climbing out of the jeep. He drew her body closer to his and they made their way inside the house.

Immediately when the front door opened Sheriff Stilinski stood from the couch where he had patiently waited for his son to get home. The kid ran by his own rules and he really didn't know how to keep his son under control. At this point it was almost useless. However, when his eyes scanned Serena's attire; boy shorts, flimsy tank, and his son's neon orange hoodie he pursed his lips. He wasn't sure if this was a sexual thing, after all his son did recently break up with his girlfriend, who the Sheriff had grown quite fond of and he didn't like the idea of bringing over a girl so soon... but the girl is Scott's cousin, who is Stiles best friend, and said girl was kidnapped by a werejaguar this past week. Actually, he didn't really want to think too hard on it, it just made it more complicated.

The elder man placed his hands on his hips. "Do I _want_ to ask?"

"Serena is staying here tonight…" Stiles rubbed her shoulders comfortingly.

The Sheriff's expression grew worried. "Everything okay?"

"She has been sleep-walking here the past few nights so she might as well stay here."

Serena shuffled her cold bare feet on the floor. " I can go home it's okay."

"No, no." The Sheriff ran a hand over his head. "Stiles get her some warmer clothes and ugh, I want to say keep the door open, but I don't think you will listen… so, be safe."

Stiles blinked shocked at his fathers blunt statement. "Yeah. Okay, Serena upstairs we go."

Serena thanked the Sheriff, her cheeks burning, before the teens moved their way to Stiles bedroom. He handed her plaid pajama pants and she tugged them on over her underwear before hopping on his bed.

Stiles took longer than necessary to pick out pajamas for himself. He analyzed each shirt, checked for holes in his pants, and he even held some of the shirts up to his chest to make sure it was a flattering pick. He glanced at her to see if she watching and Serena raised a brow cocking her head curiously at his nervousness.

"Want me to close my eyes?"

Stiles cheeks inflamed and he jerked his head back surprised. "What?"

"I mean, I saw you almost naked like a couple of hours ago, but I can close my eyes if you would like privacy. You know what-" she slapped a hand over her eyes, "-you have ten seconds before I peak."

Stiles laughed at the goofy smile on her face it made him feel slightly less insecure as he dropped his pants. He changed fast and then moved over to the bed sitting down beside Serena.

"Dang. I only got to seven, no fair."

Serena plopped her hands in her lap and Stiles started drumming his fingers on her knee. She smiled widely at him and he bobbed his head to a song she couldn't hear. She could hear his nervous heartbeat thumping in his chest and feel the anxiety she caused him coursing through his entire being.

"You tired?" she asked even if she could tell he was beyond hyped

"Ugh we can sleep if you want."

"I'm not tired."

"Oh, cool."

She rolled her eyes. Why were relationships so weird? When they first met they hadn't been so flustered around each other and the moment feelings are involved they were a hot mess.

"What are you thinking about?"

He shrugged at Serena's question. His eyes scanned the bedroom trying to come up with something to tell her other than what was actually on his mind; the kiss they shared earlier. But his eyes found the towel he had worn and he groaned internally as thoughts crept back to that brief yet exhilarating moment.

"You are thinking about…" she followed his gaze and she chuckled. "About the bathroom incident?"

Stiles fell on his back. "Maybe."

"Heartbeat says yes."

"That is cheating. I have no idea what you are thinking."

"I'm thinking about how fast your heart is beating."

"Shhhh," he closed his eyes in attempt to calm himself. If he couldn't see her he couldn't be nervous, right?

She leaned over him her hair tickling his cheeks. He opened one eye and she laughed at the scrunched up face he provided. Leaning her entire body on his chest Serena pressed a chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth. Closing his eyes he bit back a smile as the skin tingled where her lips had made contact.

"Mmm," he sounded in approval. "You know, my lips kinda hurt where your teeth got me…"

Serena pouted when her eyes focused on his split lip. She had forgotten about that. "I'm sorry."

"Maybe you can, I don't know, make it better somehow?"

A coy smirk landed on her heart-shaped lips at his suggestion. She knew exactly what he wanted her to do. So, instead of initiating a kiss she pressed her lips to the tip of his pointed nose, on his forehead right above his cocked brow, his jaw line, and finally he had grown inpatient and grabbed her face crashing their lips together.

Large hands traveled down to Serena's lower back squeezing gently. She smiled into him, her hand running through his insane hair. He fought back a moan as she draped a leg over his hip now straddling him, he was pretty sure that would be _too_ much. Their bodies pressed together innocently yet heatedly. His hands stayed on her hips and her hand continuously tugging at his dark head.

They were interrupted by Stiles phone vibrating in his pocket. With his lips still locked on Serena's he slid the phone out and peeked one eye to see the caller: Scott. Breaking away he remembered he was supposed to call Scott when they got back home. He greeted breathlessly, "Hey buddy."

"Hey. Home?"

"Yeah, home we is that- are home. We are home now. In my bed. Going to sleep."

Scott sighed, "Gross. I interrupted something. I'm going to bed, bye"

"Bye-and he hung up."

Serena rested her head on his chest frowning. "Is this weird?"

"What is weird?"

"Us." She twisted her hand in the gray shirt he picked out. "We have known each other for like a week basically. I'm a were-whatever as well as Scott's cousin, your best friend, and I'm going home in less than two months. Oh, and you were dumped like a week ago. Oh my God. I'm the rebound!"

"You're not the rebound," his hands rubbed circles on her back. "And weird is usually how I like it. So this is normal for me."

"Oh? So girls just crawling into your bed every night is normal?"

He glared down at her. "NO! I meant weird is normal. Already twisting my words around and we haven't even been on a date."

She giggled, "And I've already touched your junk. I'm classy."

Stiles squirmed at the memory, "I didn't mind."

"Of course you wouldn't."

"Are you saying you did?"

"Nah. You're well endowed. Can't say I'm not excited to see it."

A grunt escaped him and he squirmed more, but this time to try and move her leg away from his lower region as it began to grow.

Serena yawned, "Sleepy."

"Okay," he pulled the blanket at their feet over them. They were silent for a few moments. His eyes were on the ceiling trying not to think about all the things his mind were now day dreaming of doing to the girl next to him.

"Stiles," Serena whispered in his ear; her breath causing goosebumps.

"Hmm?" He tapped his fingers on his chest.

"The light is still on."

He blew a raspberry, "Yeah it is."

"Turn it off please."

He glanced down and could see his friend through the blanket. "I can't."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because?"

"Because."

"Okay? Come on. Get up."

"I'm already up."

She snorted. "You have a boner?"

"Yes. I have a freaking boner."

"Why?"

"Why?" Stiles flustered, through his hands up defensively while Serena stuck her lower lip out. "You really want to know why? You definitely know why."

"Nope."

"Yeah, okay. I have a girl in my bed who just gave me the most mind-blowing kiss ever and touched me in said 'up' place earlier."

"Fine." She rolled out of his grasp and to the floor. She made sure to swing her hips as she walked over to the light before flipping it off. Crawling back under the covers she stuck her head back in the crook of Sties shoulder. He kissed her hairline and watched as she fell asleep. He realized that a soft purr vibrated through her chest.

* * *

HOW cute right? OKAY. So, I know I said I was going to write a Scott sister fiction... not so sure about that anymore. I AM AIMING more towards an "Internship" fan fiction now. There are only like 28 written thus far and I feel like their should be more. Plus, Stuart's character in the movie can go so many ways because his character's personality isn't fully developed! WHICH makes it perfect because I can do whatever I want with him haha.


	23. Chapter 23: Jasmine

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Teen Wolf.

**Chapter Twenty-three**

* * *

The bedroom window opened letting in a warm breeze. Feet padded softly across the floor. Reaching a hand out Scott shook Stiles shoulder gently. The boy groaned, his arm tightening around Serena's form protectively.

"Stiles wake up."

His friend scrunched his nose still asleep. "_Nah_… I'm good."

"Stiles wake up, come on."

There was intelligible jumble there came from Stiles mouth. Serena yawned, Scott's voice had awoken her from the deep slumber. She cocked her head to see Scott's apologetic expression.

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you, but Stiles and I have some work to do."

"What kind of work?" she asked concerned.

"Argent found something last night and I want to take Stiles to look at it. I really would rather not have you come with," Scott explained, his tone parental. She pouted, she was positive her dad was in an entirely different state and _not_ in the form of her seventeen-year-old cousin. "It could be dangerous and honestly I feel like you coming along would be a greater risk."

"Ugh fine," Serena turned her body towards Stiles and he groaned. His lips puckered in his sleep and she giggled.

"Gross. Stiles come on wake up," Scott tried once again.

Serena rolled her eyes at Scott's futile attempts. Every time he spoke Stiles would just grunt out some inaudible response and his hold on Serena's waist would tighten. "You suck at this," she commented as Scott shoved Stiles shoulder. She brought her hands to Stiles ribs and began to tickle him through his shirt. Laughing painfully, he roughly pulled away from her body with limbs flying in all directions trying to save himself. In effort to get away, he fell off the bed near Scott's feet.

"What… the… _hell_…" he coughed glaring up at Scott.

Scott frowned, "Don't look at me like that. _I_ didn't tickle you."

Sitting up, Stiles glowered at Serena and sarcastically greeted, "Morning Sunshine."

"The earth says hello," Serena smirked causing Stiles irritated expression to falter instantaneously, replaced by a goofy grin.

"Stiles get dressed we have to go."

He sighed irritably not wanting to move. "Where? Dude, I just woke up."

"Yeah, and we have to go now. It's important. Argent found something and he wants us to check it out."

"What did he find?" Stiles got to his feet and went over to his dresser picking out whatever he found first.

"Didn't say, but sounded like he discovered something pretty big."

"I'm going to run home!" Serena exclaimed joyfully. She wasn't going to pretend she wasn't excited for her newfound strength and agility; she'd alway been more on the clumsy side. Now, due to Kate's bite, Serena could actually run without tripping on air.

Scott nodded slowly. "You sure? I can drive yeah."

Standing to her feet she bounced from foot to foot. "Yeah. I want to see how fast I can get home."

"Be careful so no one sees you…" Scott warned.

"Don't worry Mom I will be a good were-creature today."

Stiles snorted. "I would feel more comfortable if we drove you."

She swayed her hips over to Stiles allowing his protectiveness to falter slightly at the sight and grabbed his face bringing his rosy cheek to her lips. Over-exaggerating, she smacked her lips loudly against his skin causing a grin to spread on his face. Backing away, she saw Scott's disgruntled expression and hopped over to him. She gripped his face and did the same motion to Scott's cheek making Stiles scoff at believing he would be the only one to get special treatment.

Skipping over to the window she looked out to make sure no one else was around before waving to the boys one last time. With a short "adios amigos" she hopped down landing on her feet somewhat gracefully; she still had some work to do. With a rush of adrenaline from the fall she let her muscles work in her legs as she bolted down the street in the direction of the McCall home.

Scott let himself look out the window to make sure his cousin didn't fall to her death. He watched her sprint off down the street with a wide toothed grin. She definitely was going to enjoy this, he could tell.

He turned to see Stiles dressed in his usual khakis and a white tee. His best friend ran a hand through his hair as he shuffled around the room grabbing his keys and shoes.

"So…" Scott stuck his hands in his pockets. "Did Serena and you… umm… _you know_?"

Stiles back stiffened as he was sitting on the edge of his bed tying one of his converse to his foot. He raised his head slowly to look up at Scott's interested eyes. "Ugh, no. We didn't do, um, _that_."

"Oh." Stiles winced at how relieved Scott sounded.

"Look," he rolled his shoulders to un-stiffen his joints. "If you're uncomfortable at all please tell me now before Serena and I get too deep into this. You're my best friend and if you don't want me to date your cousin-"

"It's not that," Scott cut off. He sighed as he sat down beside Stiles. "I never felt so, I don't know how to put it, like… responsible for someone?"

Stiles patted his friends back and popped his lips as he attempted to force the question he really didn't want to ask out, "Want me to back off?"

"No, I meant when I said I think the two of you together is kinda adorable." Scott bumped his shoulder with Stiles. "I want you both to be happy and I trust the both of you. I guess I'm more worried for selfish reasons. I really care about Serena and you're my best friend. If anything went wrong…"

Stiles bobbed his knee. "Yeah, I understand."

"But I want things to work out with you guys," Scott insisted. "I can hear how happy you guys make each other. You're heartbeats are so crazy when you're in the same room. I never-" he paused trying to choose his words carefully. "I never heard your heartbeat that way around Malia. I know you loved her, but this is different. I can hear it- it's different. Good different."

"It feels a good different," Stiles confirmed.

Scott cleared his throat, "So, ugh, we should go. We have to pick up Kira and then meet up with Argent."

When they stopped in front of Kira's home she sprinted out with a grin. She climbed over Scott, not before giving him a long kiss, and into Stiles backseat. Stiles rolled his eyes at his friend's not being able to keep their hands off each other for more than a few minutes. They drove to the destination Argent had advised them; it was an exit in the preservers, _of course_.

Stiles parked the jeep and drummed his fingers on the wheel while they waited for further direction from Chris Argent. Scott had since moved to the backseat and had his arm wrapped around Kira's shoulders in a warm embrace. With another eye roll, Stiles slid out his phone and read a text from Lydia: **What the hell is going on? You've been M.I.A.? Call me asap.**

With one more glance at the couple in the back through the rearview mirror Stiles called up the strawberry blonde.

She answered with a huff, "Where the hell have you been Stiles? Serena, Scott, and Kira haven't answered any of my texts either."

"It's a long story…" He started as he leaned back in the seat.

* * *

Serena sat on her bed. The breeze swept through her busted window tossing her chestnut waves. As soon as she had arrived at the house aunt Melissa had double-checked to make sure she was alright, Scott had filled her in about staying at Stiles. Also, she apologized profusely for yanking the door of the fridge and busting her bedroom window. They made a phone call off Melissa's cell phone to her father where she explained that she broke her phone while "camping" with Scott and his friends. He stated he would be sending Melissa some money, which she was grateful for because she definitely wouldn't be able to afford fixing the fridge as well as the window at this time. After saying goodbye to her father, Melissa gave her a quick kiss then headed off to work.

On her bed, she had her laptop resting before her frantically reading article through article on werejaguars. There wasn't many that were useful. Most were folklore or used for fantasy gaming.

There was a soft knock on the door and she inhaled letting a faint smell of jasmine wafted through her nostrils. She didn't recognize the scent. It wasn't a threat, she couldn't pick up any hostility. But whoever it was smelled _wonderful_.

"Come in," she called not wanting to untangle her legs from the Indian style position on the bed. A rush of happiness swift through her at the strawberry blonde who opened the door. "Lydia! Hey!"

"Nice to see you stranger." Lydia shut the door behind her. She sat beside Serena, not feeling a bit ashamed she nosily peered at the research Serena was working on. A smile stretched on her plump painted lips, "Stiles filled me in on everything-" she winked. "-that happened since the party. I brought this-" Lydia held out an old book. "It is called the 'Bestiary'. It has information on the supernatural that is more accurate than Wikipedia."

Serena grinned bashfully. "Thanks. I appreciate it."

"I figured you can look at this while I pick out an outfit for you."

"Okay? Outfit?" Serena questioned curiously as Lydia dropped the book in her lap. She opened to a page Lydia had bookmarked about werejarguars while the girl darted into her closet.

There was a sound of disgust, "Seriously? This is how you treat your clothes?"

Serena snickered.

"This-" Lydia held up a gray blouse that she picked up from the mountain in the center of the closet. "-_this_ is beautiful. If this is how you treat valuable items I don't want to know what you will do to Stiles heart."

"That was oddly poetic," Serena mused. "His heart will be fine. Pinky promise."

"Speaking of Stiles…" She pursed her lips at the periwinkle thong in the pile. "You like him?"

"He filled you in didn't he? I'd say it's pretty obvious."

"Everything is different from the female prescriptive. Plus, Stiles tends to get extremely excited over shiny objects so when he explains something about anything he really likes there usually are a few holes in the story."

The bedroom door barged open exposing a flustered Kira. "Hey guys!"

"Oh hey," Serena raised her brows as Kira panted heavily.

"Just in time for Stiles gossip," Lydia informed. "Forgot to mention I invited Kira."

Kira grinned as she sat down where Lydia before beside Serena. She motioned to the book in her hand and Serena passed it over.

"So Stiles," Lydia spun giving Serena an amused smile. "I didn't think he'd be your type."

Serena laughed at her honesty. "He's not the kind of guy I'd usually go for. I date more of the douche type, but Stiles is a refreshing difference."

"Why douchebags?"asked Kira while she read over the pages.

"Nice guys don't usually make the first move," Serena reasoned. She leant her chin on Kira's shoulder to get a better look at the words.

"Stiles made it seem like you made the first move?"

"That is because I did, which further proves my point about nice guys."

"Hmm. Bold, I like your style," Lydia praised as if Serena had just won a gold medal. "Showing up while he's in the shower naked…"

Kira gaped, she hadn't been paying attention to Stiles while he had conversed with Lydia on the phone in the car previously. Turning her head to look at Serena their noses bumped. "What? _Naked_?"

"You are like two seconds away from kissing me." Serena made a fish face at Kira who backed away giggling. "And yeah, I were'd out and showed up while he was getting out of the shower."

"Bow chic a wow, wow!" Kira imputed with wiggling brows.

"You guys don't think it's weird? We've been here for a couple of weeks and he just broke up with Malia… is this too fast?"

"Sweetie, life is short and you never know what's going to happen or who you are going to meet. Sometimes it is best to roll with it," Lydia advised. She liked Serena a lot and she loved Stiles; he was an amazing friend. And when he called her blubbering on the phone about Serena, almost missing every important detail about her being kidnapped by Kate and turning into a werejaguar, she knew he liked her _a lot_.

Serena bit back her smile appreciating Lydia's words more than she wanted to let on. "Thanks. I just… I don't want to get involved with someone who might hurt me, you know?"

"Hurt you?" Lydia scoffed. "I'm more worried about you hurting him."

"I'm not. At least, not on purpose. I-I'm worried about leaving." Serena drew her legs to her chest resting her chin on her knees. "Not only for Stiles, but I don't know how to control myself and if I'm going to flip out. What if I jut run to Stiles from Vegas during a full moon?"

"You could stay here," Kira suggested hopefully. She really wanted her to. She needed more girlfriends. She loved Lydia, but a lot of the time the strawberry blonde was in her own world with helping Parrish and trying to figure out her Banshee family history. Not to mention how perfect the set up would be; Scott and Stiles being best friends, maybe Serena could be Kira's? She'd never really had a girl best friend like Scott had Stiles. "I love Beacon Hills. My parents tried to move for a few months, but I kept destroying the signs."

"I might have to…" Serena blew an exasperated breath.

"Don't make it sound like a bad thing. The most fabulous person you will ever meet is here," Lydia ran a hand down her hips.

"And me," Kira chuckled at the girls goofiness. "Plus, Scott really likes having you here. I think he would feel better if you stayed."

Serena's eyes widened. She kind of felt like she was more of a burden to Scott over everything. "Really?"

"Yeah. You are the sister he never had. I think he's enjoying this whole over protective brother thing. He's never had to act that way before."

"Oh Jeez, I was always thrilled knowing I didn't have someone attacking my boyfriends. My dad is pretty bad at it because he's too exhausted to argue over my choice in douchebags."

"Did he tell you how he attacked this guy from the lacrosse team at Lydia's party because he thought he was making out with you?"

She frowned, "No."

"You should have heard him in the car scolding Stiles. They dropped me off here when I told them Lydia and I had to see you, plus I really didn't want to be dragged around with Mr. Argent and my boyfriend and his boyfriend,_ heh Stiles_. Scott was reaming him the entire time how to properly treat a McCall woman. I'm so glad I was only there for a bit of the conversation. Stiles actually looked pretty freaked out because Scott sounded super serious."

"What a dork," Serena laughed at the mental picture of Stiles terrified expression with Scott's serious stare. She would be pretty terrified if Scott tore her a new one. There is a fatherly aspect about him that made her want to behave.

"Here." Lydia gently placed a black scoop neck top, dark gray skirt, black tights, and gray knee-length socks on the bed. She also let a pair of black leather boots drop to the foot of the bed. Looking satisfied she said, "You're welcome. All that is left is hair and makeup."

"Why am I wearing this? Not that it isn't cute-"

"Because you're going on a date tonight," Lydia beamed.

"Date? With who?" Serena crossed her arms.

The girl appeared irritated at Serena's defiance towards her, "Who else? With Stiles, duh."

"Shouldn't I be focused on the full-moon-is-tomorrow thing? I might eat him. Or rape him, which at this point seems more likely."

"It wouldn't be rape," Lydia stated.

"I think you are missing the point."

"The point is a cute- well, _Stiles_, wants to be romantic and you can't live in fear of what you might do. You might rip Stiles to pieces tonight, but you also might have the greatest date of your entire life. Stiles is not as stupid as he acts. He wouldn't take you on a date if he thought you were going to eat him. Well, actually he _would_ take you out if you were planning on tasting a certain area, but not maul him to death." Kira and Serena lost themselves in laughter at Lydia's crude statement. "And something tells me you are not the kind of girl who is afraid to give a little taste."

Serena shrugged, "I'm not really shy."

"Yes," Lydia nodded in approval while Kira appeared a mixture of horrified and humored.

"I can't picture Stiles, you know," Kira giggled awkwardly. "He's so twitchy and talks a lot."

A small laugh escaped Serena, "He definitely shut up when I kissed him. Either from shock or he knew that if there is any moment in his life he should be quiet it was then."

"Malia never liked to go in to detail. As soon as Stiles and you compensate I need you to spill," requested Lydia. "I don't know why, but I have always been curious about what that would be like."

"Probably because Stiles is strange. Not going to lie I've thought about it. I mean, not personally with me, but I guess it's an anomaly that I have always been curious to comprehend," Kira admitted red-faced at her confession.

"As soon as Stiles and I do the deed I will tell you all the dirty details down to where he finishes."

Lydia held a hand to her mouth to hide her laughter. "Oh my God, please."

"I know I'm a nasty pervert. Derek told me like fifty times the other night."

"Hey, read this," Kira shoved the book in Serena's face.

Serena squinted at the words reading aloud her eyes widening with every word, "_Sex - also called "the killing dance" can be a dangerous situation for a lycanthrope, as it can trigger an unwilling shift. Between two lycanthrope partners, this is considered normal - in fact not shifting during sex is considered holding back (some lycanthropes take it as an insult). However, when a lycanthrope has sex with a human, a shift can be disastrous: at best they will severely injure and infect their partner, at worst they will maul them to death_. That sounds fucking fantastic. I guess that means hands off until the full moon. Poor me, I guess poor Stiles too."

"I am lucky I started dating Scott after he learned control," Kira sighed dreamily as she thought of her werewolf boyfriend and all the wonderful ways he loved her body.

"Yeah, thanks. I love a mental image of my cousin having sex with his super hot girlfriend," muttered Serena sarcastically.

Kira choked.

"Anyway," Lydia clapped her hands and signaled to the clothes. "Change."

"But it is like three."

"Yes, your point?"

"What time is this date at?"

"Two hours from now."

"Lydia, seriously," Serena laid out her hands for emphasis as if their was an invisible force present itself to Lydia for further explanation. "How long do you think it takes for someone so beautiful naturally to get ready?"

She raised a sharp brow, "Cocky much?"

"Little bit," Serena flipped her hair jokingly.

"Come on," Lydia pressed impatiently. She had so much work to get done before their date; hair **and **makeup. "Get dressed. Kira is researching and you are-"

"-getting pimped out."

Lydia released a frustrated sigh. Not feeling embarrassed to change in front of the girls thanks to high school gym class, Serena stripped herself down to her underwear, she forgot she wasn't wearing a bra underneath Stiles orange hoodie. She held one hand over her chest in trying to cover herself and twirled her finger signaling the two girls to cover their eyes. She shimmied on an onyx bra and matching lace panties before tugging on the attire Lydia picked out.

"I am amazing," Lydia complimented in content. Waltzing over to Serena's vanity she started shifting through the makeup and turned on her flat-iron. With a stern finger Lydia pointed to the roll-y chair for Serena to sit in.

"Any idea what he has planned? _You know what_, he didn't even ask me if I wanted to go on a date."

"That is because the answer is yes whether he did," Kira inducted.

"So? He should have asked."

"It is a surprise," Lydia said brushing out Serena's long chestnut waves. "I pretty much planned the entire night, you are welcome."

Serena cringed recalling Lydia's love for 'The Notebook' and 'The Last Song.'

"If it is anything like Scott's first date with me good luck keeping your pants on," Kira commented.

"Gross."

"Well, I kept mine on. Kate actually interrupted and kidnaped Scott and me."

"Nice to know she consistently ruins lives."

"She successfully ruined more lives than anyone I have ever met," grumbled Lydia.

"And dates," Kira pouted. "She ruins those as well."

Serena grunted as Lydia brushed a knot from her hair, "Ouch Lydia, watch the mane."

"Shhh!"

"What did you plan Lydia? I know it is killing you, spill."

She pretended to thing about it, finger on her chin thoughtfully and then smirked, "No."

"Please."

"Nope."

"Pretty, _pretty_ please."

"Not telling."

"Come on."

"Quit complaining or I'll create knots just to brush them out."

"Rude."

"You're going to be swept off your feet. Stiles is one of the most unbelievably dedicated people I know," Kira beamed. "He would do anything to make someone he cares about happy."

"He is going to spoil you rotten," Lydia smiled fondly remembering how sweet Stiles had been when he brought her all these gifts for her birthday. She loved Stiles, truly, but she couldn't see him ever being one hundred percent happy with her. _Yes_, he would be elated that she was his finally after all the years he spent fantasizing them together, but he didn't really get the full picture of Lydia Martin. She was more than what he saw as beautiful and intelligent, she was complex. Stiles deserved someone who could match his enthusiasm and give the same blissful simplicity of obsessing over something she found stupid, like Star Wars. Which she had personally, and dreadfully, witnessed Serena discuss with him. Serena could grasp on a level that Lydia never could. Even Malia was never able to get on that level.

"That's cool I like being spoiled, but only in the form of tacos."

"I'm sure Stiles can manage that," Kira said.

"He better or this will be over extra quick."

"Really? Tacos?" Lydia tugged roughly on Serena's hair and she scowled. "You should be showered in jewelry."

"Meh. Food taste better than diamonds."

"I am so disappointed in you."

Serena huffed and Kira added, "Don't worry she's always disappointed in me."

"Only because you refuse to wear heals like I ask."

"Maybe because I'm under attack more times than necessary and running away in heels would make it pretty difficult."

"I run in heels all the time."

"Because you are insane."

Lydia rolled her large olive eyes, "I'm not going crazy anymore. That was a phase."

"I'm glad you guys are so open about being nuts," Serena grinned.

"Sweetheart, you are crazy too." Lydia began smoothing out the waves with the hot iron.

"Yeah, yeah."

"So, apparently werejaguars, unlike werewolves, tend to be on their own instead of with a pack," Kira read.

"That explains Kate, but doesn't really sound like me I'm not a loner."

"I wonder…" Lydia bit her lip. She didn't want to think of Jackson turning into a Kanima, but she doubted that would happen to Serena, she was too spunky and full of life to turn in to an overly dependent lizard.

"Stiles said my eyes turned gold and I purred. Sounds like I'm transforming into big old cat and not a werewolf."

Kira nodded. "It doesn't say werejaguars don't ever have packs, but it is common that they are on their own."

"I wonder what is going to happen tomorrow. Scott bought chains and he told Stiles he needs to stay away from me."

"It sounds like you might accidentally kill and rape him so it might be good to keep some distance."

"Oh God, those chains better hold. Nothing better than eating the guy you like for dinner."

"Agreed," Lydia giggled.

Kira looked appalled, "You both are nasty."

Lydia flipped her satin hair, "That's why the boys love us."

Finally finishing Serena's hair, it was longer than before due to straightening it out. Spinning her chair, Lydia concentrated on her masterpiece. Not that Serena needed much. She was a pretty girl with round pink cheekbones, sharp brows, chocolate doe-eyes, although she did share a similar nose to Scott's. However, instead of looking awkward on her features it added to her appeal.

"So, Kira You were with those two weirdos earlier. Did you find out what that guy wanted them to see?"

"We waited at the preservers for him for about an hour. He called saying he had a delay and to have them meet him at a motel he was staying at. I made them drive me here on their way."

"Hmm," Serena pursed her lips. "_Hopefully_ it is something helpful."

* * *

Some much female bonding :D

I hope you guys are caught up so far! I probably won't be updating for a few days. I'm actually going to be acting in one of my best friends short films so I'm going to be busy with that this weekend! Woot, woot. Life goal: have my best friend become a famous director and cast DOB as my main boo in a movie- she has already agreed to this ;) LOVE YOU GUYS!


	24. Chapter 24: Sacrifice

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Teen Wolf.

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

* * *

Stiles and Scott walked up to the motel door marked number 14. Lifting a fist, Scott knocked on the crusted paint plaster. It opened a moment later revealing Chris Argent with a phone pressed to his ear. He let both teens enter with a nod of acknowledgment, but carried on with this conversation he was having in Spanish.

There was an open book on the bed, older and tearing at the seams written in Spanish as well. There was a detailed picture of a werejaguar laid out on a podium with a larger creature of the same species standing above it. The larger had claws extended, teeth bared with blood dropping from its chin.

"Is it just me or does that look like a sacrifice?" Stiles muttered observing the artwork. A chill ran down his spine, tracing the dying creature with his finger.

"It does kinda look like one," Scott agreed, his core knotting. Why did Chris have pictures of werejaguar's sacrificing each other?

"That is because it is a sacrifice," Chris approached the duo shoving his phone into his jeans. He gave them a worried glance each. "I think this is why Kate turned your cousin."

Scott's fist involuntarily clenched, "Wh-what does it say? The text?"

"This-" he held up the book bringing the image closer to Scott's face. "-is an ancient ritual among werejaguar's. The blood of a willing sacrifice from the same species will make them stronger."

"She's an alpha," Stiles stressed agitated at the idea of Kate killing the girl he wanted to be his future girlfriend. "How much stronger does she need to be?"

He pointed to the larger werejaguar in the photo. "This is an entirely different level of power. If she gets her hands on Serena and follows through with this ritual she will be one of the most powerful supernatural beings on earth."

"Why does she need Peter then?" Scott quizzed trying to comprehend. If Kate intended to do this to Serena she wouldn't need Peter to kill Scott. She would be strong enough to do that on her own.

"To help capture Serena. You are stronger than Kate," Chris reasoned; after all these were only speculations.

"And Doctor Valack…" Scott's espresso eyes bulged as he started to put the pieces together. "What would happen if Peter killed Kate after she sacrificed Serena?"

"Hypothetically, he would absorb that power becoming an all-powerful alpha."

Stiles flailed, "Holy shit. Doctor Valack knows because of his third eye! He is helping Peter help Kate sacrifice Serena to kill Kate and take her power to help Doctor Valack do who the hell knows!"

Chris was impressed. It had taken him a few hours to come to the same conclusion. "Precisely."

"How does this sacrifice work?" asked Stiles nervously. He craned his neck from side to side, rolled his shoulders, danced from foot to foot; anything to keep himself from having the anxiety attack he slowly felt creeping on him. Why was it always someone he cared about? Always.

"It has to be a willing sacrifice. During the sacrifice the throat is slashed, the alpha must drink every ounce of blood, and it must be on the night of the full moon."

"Which is tomorrow…" Scott's voice was hardly above a whisper as it dawned on him.

Stiles ran a hand over his face. "Why Serena? Why not Scott or Derek?"

"Hey!" Scott glowered at his best friend.

"Kate, if this is what she intends to do, turned Serena specifically. The sacrifice must be someone the alpha creates," Chris skimmed over the ancient text re-reading over the words carefully to make sure he provided accurate information. "You said Kate talked about her being strong, correct?"

"Yeah, along with wanting her to be part of the pack not use her as a freaking _sacrifice_," Scott answered heatedly. He knew Kate's promise not to kill Serena was too good to be true.

"She chose Serena because she figured she could survive the change since you did."

Stiles bit his thumbnail, a habit he only did while extremely stressed, "Serena will never be a willing sacrifice. Therefore, her plan is flawed and will epically fail."

Chris furrowed his brows. "Kate picked Serena because she _wil_l sacrifice herself."

"Serena would never," Scott objected.

The other teen threw his hands up defensively, "She's not suicidal! It's not like she's going to just walk up to Kate and say, 'hey Kate, please sacrifice me so you can turn into an almighty were-_fucking_-jaguar and eat all my friends alive.'"

"Not now, but when Kate threatens you-" he pointed at Scott then to Stiles, "-and you, your mother, her father, and her friends. She chose her because she is the kind of person that would sacrifice herself to save someone she loves. This wasn't a random selection to spite you, Scott. Serena was her prey."

Scott felt his head fog knowing Chris was right. _So righ_t. At the hunters words Stiles collapsed on the bed, face in hands. This was big. Not only was Serena in danger, but anyone who she cared for could be used as bait. Even someone who she cared about cared for; Sheriff Stilinski, for example. She would sacrifice herself for him to make sure Stiles kept his father. Kate had picked the _perfect_ sacrifice.

"What the hell are we supposed to do?" Stiles dejectedly squeezed his eyes shut tight. He was sick of everyone he cared for getting hurt and leaving him.

"Keep her safe and keep yourself protected," Chris stated.

Scott stared hard the sacrificial artwork; the dead body, the alpha dripping with blood. If he did not stop Kate that would be Serena, _dead_. Dead like Allison. For the first time in Scott's life his instinct told him to kill.

* * *

Sorry for the long update! Been extremely busy. I know this chapter is extra short, but the next two are extra long :)


	25. Chapter 25: Chimichanga

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Teen Wolf.

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

* * *

Nervously, Serena eyes herself in the mirror. Her lips painted a soft pink, lids a purple hued smokey eyes causing her chocolate eyes to pop, her hair fell in a perfect curtain around her petite frame. She looked nice, she knew _that_ much. It didn't shake off how skeptical she felt over what Stiles had intended for them tonight. More so, she worried if she would be able to maintain control. Tomorrow was the full moon after all.

"He is here!" Lydia squealed as she read over Stiles text. Unfortunately, Kate still held Serena's phone hostage; she really needed to invest in a new one.

Kira and Lydia both ran over to the window looking out to see Scott and Stiles exiting the jeep. The strawberry blonde circled Serena analytically one last time to check for any imperfections. Satisfied, she smiled broadly at her masterpiece. "_Go_," she urged when Serena stayed motionless before the mirror. "We are going to watch through the window."

Serena grumbled "creeps" under her breath. Shakily, she reached for the door handle and descended down the steps to the front of the house. Scott stationed himself near the door alone, a tight smile on his lips. He radiated anxiety.

Reaching out a hand she squeezed his shoulder locking eyes with him warily, "What?"

"Nothing-" he exhaled sharply. Tonight Scott would allow Serena to have a normal summer night and a romantic date with his best friend. The problems with Kate, which technically was a theory, could wait until tomorrow on the real night of the full moon. "You look great." He brought her into a bone crushing hug that further Serena's worry. "Have an amazing night… and ugh, stay safe? Like. _You know_."

Still wrapped in his arms she chuckled into his chest, "I'm worried now and don't say _'you know_' to me. Icky, like, you realize Stiles is your best friend right? Isn't it weird to think about him and I having-"

"Shhh you are ruining this perfect moment of me not chaining you upstairs in my closet so I can keep an extremely close eye on you," Scott pulled back with a grimace. "Plus, Stiles is super excited. I don't want to kill my best friend tonight, please."

"You going to keep watch?"

"I will pop in eventually, sorry. I-I want to make sure you don't kill him. I'd hate to find out my best friends was ripped to shreds on this date he's going on with this _amazing_ woman he just can't shut up about."

Standing on her toes she placed a quick kiss on Scott's cheek. He smiled, opening the front door for her. She shot him a small wave as she stepped outside. Stiles was leaning on the passenger side of his jeep making obscene gestures up at Kira and Lydia through the window. With a giggle, she strolled in his direction. Head snapping to hers, his maple eyes widened gaping openly at her attire. With newfound confidence Serena swayed her hips the rest of the short journey.

The car door popped open and he grinned down at her bashfully. He held out a hand, which she took with an amused expression as he helped her in to the car. Climbing in the drivers seat, Stiles drove off without a peep. Serena waved bye to Lydia and Kira who were squealing in the window happily for Stiles new love interest and their new girlfriend.

Smiling, Serena watched her date fidget in his seat. He drummed his fingers on the wheel, ran a hand through his hair, and bobbed his head to music she couldn't hear because the radio was off. After a moment of watching him she asked, "What are we doing _stud_?"

He laughed at the nickname. "It is a surprise."

"Lydia told me she planned it and I'm scared because she told me once that she watches 'The Notebook' once a week."

"Yeah, I know how much you love Nicholas Sparks movies…" Stiles licked his lips, trying to force the smile off his lips. "It is pretty cheesy, but I thought it would be fun."

"Well, as long as you think so. Don't do anything you wouldn't find fun. I'm easily satisfied."

"Are you?" Stiles wiggled his brows suggestively.

She winked. "You will have to see for yourself."

He cleared his throat, she could smell the immediate arousal at her words. Serena turned on the radio letting it softly flow through the speakers. She tried to guess where Stiles was taking her, but they traveled past anything she could imagine and into forested territory. Her eyes stared out the window watching vibrant green trees fly by. They were pretty far from civilization, Serena started to worry that if she somehow ended up attacking Stiles, would Scott be able to reach them in time to save him?

"Tell me where we are going," Serena urged, bouncing in the passenger seat impatiently. They hadn't said a word for fifteen minutes and it was driving her insane.

Stiles sighed loudly, "No."

"Pretty please."

"No," he repeated, smelling a waif of her perfume. He rubbed at his nose attempting to hide the scent because it really made him want to tell her anything she wanted to hear.

"What can I do to convince you to tell me?"

He sunk in his seat letting the lie spill from his lips, "Nothing."

"I doubt that."

"Me too, but I'm not telling."

"Fine!"

"Good," Stiles licked his lips. "Patience is a virtue."

"One that I never learned."

"Clearly."

"I don't think you did either, smarty pants."

"_Really_? Smarty pants?"

"I can say something a lot meaner if you want."

"Nah."

"Where are we anyway?"

"Somewhere."

"You're awful."

"Well, you are awful."

"No."

"Yes."

"_No_ I'm not!" Serena huffed.

"You're right, you are _extra _awful."

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

"You smell."

"Like roses."

She scrunched her nose distastefully, "Roses stink."

With eyebrows raised he glanced at her. Serena still bounced in her seat dramatically. It brought him back to a time when he was young, his dad used to scold him for not sitting still in the car. He wondered how Serena's family acted with her, she was definitely hyperactive and a hand full, and kinda bossy.

"Ten more minutes, promise," a warm feeling swarmed in Serena's stomach as Stiles said the words. Maybe it was because he kept his promise at helping saving Serena's life. Reaching for his hand she entwined their fingers, looking up at him blissfully. His maple eyes met hers, a surprised expression on his face. With a happy grin he squeezed her soft hand gently.

A gasp came from Serena as a large home came in view with a sparkling lake in the background. She pressed her face against the jeeps window, her breath fogged up the glass as she asked, "This is there we are going to be?"

Stiles parked the car in the driveway. "Yeah, this is Lydia's lake house."

"Oh," Serena unbuckled herself. "What is here?"

"Well, there is a house."

She blinked at the sarcastic tone. "I didn't notice."

"Lydia… she had this elaborate idea that I should take you out to this fancy restaurant, but knowing you I made a lot of improvision's to her date."

"Good! I hate fancy restaurants. I never feel like I can eat as fast as I want because sometimes food misses my mouth and ends up in my hair or on my face or on the floor or on my clothes."

Stiles laughed, smiling confidently at making a great decision to not take her to that horribly expensive restaurant. He had Googled the menu and a plate of pasta was twenty dollars alone; no meatballs or anything. Not saying he wouldn't have paid for it, but Serena just didn't give off that 'please take me someplace extremely expensive' vibe and he was glad he rolled with that instead of taking her someplace she would have hated.

Reaching in his pocket he took out the key Lydia had loaned him. Hopping out of the car, he grabbed a duffel bag from behind his seat and ran over to Serena's side. She had let herself out of the car without his help, much to his dissatisfaction, and they walked up the pathway to the front door.

"So…" Stiles said as he opened the door. He watched the awed expression form on Serena's face as she stepped in the door he held for her. The place was exquisite; vintage furniture, antique paintings and vases, and pristine like it belonged to the Queen of England.

Stiles shut the door and dropped his bag to the ground carefully. Crouching, he dug through the contents of the bag and held out a menu for Serena. "I figure we can order from them and if not I have all these-" he grabbed a handful of roughly twenty menus. Serena smiled at the thoughtful gesture, grabbing the menus from Stiles. She skimmed the menu he had first pulled out; Mexican. "I also have these-" he pulled out chocolate covered strawberries and a bottle of Champaign. "I know you can't get drunk, but I figured this would be… ugh, you know, romantic."

Serena frowned, head cocked to the side. "I can't get drunk?"

"No, your metabolism is too fast. It burns up the alcohol before you can get drunk."

"Seriously? That blows," all her dreams of partying on the strip of Vegas at twenty-one ruined.

He bobbed his head standing up. "Um… I figured we could watch Netflix?" Nervously, he shifted. "Maybe I should have followed through Lydia's plan. I just realized the first day we met we had tacos and watched Netflix. It is like I am repeating that and this can't even be considered a date. Do you want to go somewhere else? Like the movies or a not fancy restaurant?"

Serena moved towards him, stood on the tips of her toes and placed a kiss on his jaw line. "Nope. Netflix, tacos, and chocolate covered strawberries sound more amazing than anything else in the world."

"You sure?"

"Positive. Now, what are we watching?"

Stiles grabbed the strawberries and Champaign, he led them to a room with a flat screen television that had a Playstation connected to it. He busied himself turning it on while Serena sat on the couch before the television, scanning the menu growing hungry by the sight of all the tantalizing Mexican food.

"I narrowed it down to VHS, Last House on the Left, and REC," Stiles informed finally, responding to her previous question from moments ago.

"Trying to scare my pants off," she raised a brow, watching him play with the television settings.

"You are not wearing pants."

"I see you thought this over."

Turning his head, he shot her a smirk. "What does my heartbeat say?"

"Currently, your scent is stronger and that says a lot more."

"What do I smell like?" he held the Playstation remote as he sat down next to her on the couch. His body extremely close to hers on the long couch, their thighs pressed tightly against each other.

"Musky."

He chuckled, brows furrowed, "Is that a good or bad thing?"

"Yummy."

"Oh." He fumbled with the remote almost dropping it to the floor. His eyes lingered over her as she read over the menu. "Want me to order?"

"Yes, please-" she handed him the menu. "-steak taco dinner with everything and anything."

Taking out his phone he dialed the number on the front of the menu. Serena giggled as Stiles loudly spoke in the receiver informing what they wanted to eat, they had a bad connection and he clearly was frustrated. He hung up the phone, licking his lips with a bemused grin at Serena's obvious pleasure in his frustration.

"Did you decide?" he asked.

"On what?"

"What movie we will watch."

"VHS."

Stiles laughed maniacally as he searched through Netflix for the title. Apparently, this was his preferred choice. He went to press play, but Serena made a noise of objection. He raised a brow, "What?"

"We should wait until the food gets here so we aren't interrupted."

"Sure… I-I don't have anything else planned for now…. I really should have listened to Lydia."

"Here…" Serena quickly straddled Stiles, he gulped. "This seems like a fun way to pass time, don't you think?"

"So much fun," Stiles croaked. Her arms slung around his neck, lowering her lips to his molding them together. Carefully Stiles brought his shaking hands to her waist, thumbs rubbing circles on her hip bones. The scent of his arousal filled her nostrils, as well as felt it brush against her thigh. They stayed lips locked in the same place for a few moments, Serena grew impatient, hungry for more.

A soft moan released from Stiles throat as her hand gripped his hair, tugging him closer. Her mouth left his and he groaned longingly, already missing the contact. Her mouth trailed kisses down his jaw to his neck, sucking gently on the skin. Stiles licked his lips, still tasting her kiss. He fought for control himself as her lips on his neck grew more fierce, he wanted to- he wasn't sure all what he wanted to do because his head was so foggy, but he knew he wanted to do a lot.

Serena breathed heavily heating up Stiles skin, her hip buckled and she ground in to him. He didn't bother attempting to hide his pleasure, he twisted his fingers in the fabric of her dark gray skirt. She smirked at his increased heartbeat, his scent radiating so strongly she swore he was going to burst. She wanted him, needed him, _craved_ him. With wide eyes she pulled back breathless.

"My-my eyes?" Serena questioned worried. Taking her right hand she saw her sharp claws, she licked her teeth feeling the fangs.

Stiles gazed at her with hooded eyes, still in a daze. "They are a very pretty gold."

She pouted, "My teeth too…"

"Here," Stiles hand slid behind her neck bringing her head down. Softly, he kissed her pouted lips. Then, he tilted her head to the side, drawing her even closer and nervously trailed his lips across her neck similar to her actions. Her claws dug in the couch at the sensation. His motions were slower than hers and more hesitant, but Serena enjoyed it.

She let out a moan when he bravely moved a hand to her highly, squeezing gently, Serena let herself grind against him. Stiles groaned in to her neck, the hand on her thigh moving up dancing on dangerous territory. She grinned, she liked this more confident Stiles. His other hand left her neck and trailed down to the curve of her hip. She regretted Lydia's decision on the high-waisted skirt wanting to feel Stiles skin on her own.

With the thought of Lydia getting her dressed, she started thinking of what Kira had read earlier. What if she lost control and hurt Stiles? Killed him during sex? Ate him? Broke his arm? What if she clawed his chest by accident?

Stiles kisses slowed, hands moving to her biceps, fingertips brushing the creamy skin. With ragged breaths he counted to ten, eyes tightly clenched. Stiles could feel her tensing and knew they were pushing it. Letting his head fall back on the couch he gazed at her; fangs exposed, breathing shallow, and dangerously sharp golden eyes.

"Told you, you are really hot when you are changing," Stiles smiled widely, referring to when they had found her and she'd been upset thinking she would look ugly like Kate Argent as a werejaguar.

"I'm not surprised. You give me that World of Warcraft player vibe."

"Shut up," he stuck out his lower lip.

"You want to know what terrifies me?" She leant her hand on his chest nuzzling him, this time aware of the purring sound vibrating from her.

He hummed, "What?"

"All I can think about is what happens if my fangs come out while I am giving you a blow job."

"Why would you say that?" Stiles squirmed. "Oh my God! Mental image. No- stop. _Why_?"

"Because that is what I'm thinking about. How bad do you think it would hurt?"

"A lot," he grimaced. "I have never had one before so please don't bite it off before I get the chance to experience that."

"Never?" Serena pulled back, eyes the color of chocolate that covered the strawberries they would be eating later.

"Nope," Stiles blushed.

"Why not? That is like the first thing you do before sex and I know you aren't a virgin."

"Ugh, well… I never… Malia never- she never really thought stuff like that was necessary."

Serena scoffed at the thought of pleasing someone you care about unnecessary. "If it helps, as soon as I'm not terrified I'll go all 'Teeth' on you, I'll give you one."

"Oh gross, but wasn't that her- _you know_?"

"Vagina, yeah. Her vagina had teeth."

Stiles backtracked her words and froze, "Ugh, you… you will give me… _that_?"

She giggled at the flustered expression he bore. Whispering in his ear, "I'll do a lot more than just _that_."

His fingers tightened around her arms informing her of his excitement, not that she couldn't feel it twitching on her inner thigh. Licking his lips, he opened his mouth to say anything, but instantly became embarrassed knowing she could hear, smell, and feel how aroused he was at the idea.

"When is your birthday?" she questioned trying to draw him out of the enclosed anxious state.

"August sixth." Stiles ran his left hand through his hair while his right hand slid down to Serena's waist.

"That's pretty close!" Serena counted, she might still be here. She wondered how her dad would react if she requested to stay in Beacon Hills There is no way he'd like the idea, but with how busy he constantly was he might be persuaded to agree.

"When is yours?"

"October third."

Stiles smiled, completely changing the subject, "You are awesome."

"I know."

"So, your ex…" Stiles shifted, his friend brushing once more along Serena causing her to snicker. "What was he like?"

She scowled, "Why?"

"I'm trying to calm down and what better way than talking about your exes? Boner killer."

"How about we not talk about my ex boyfriends," Serena said. Like she wanted to discuss her super lame past relationships, it would waste all the time she could be enjoying this extremely awesome kid she was on top of. "Anyway, your distraction has arrived, but I feel like it might give you a different kind of boner."

He raised his brows, "What?"

The doorbell rang, she jumped off his lap happily yelping "Foods here!"

Adjusting his pants, he took out his wallet following Serena to the front door. She waited, bouncing on her toes for Stiles to answer the door. He chuckled as she looked at him frantically, like she was dying without this food.

Opening the door, he grabbed the bag and handed the delivery man cash. They hurried to the previous room and unpacked their food. Stiles pressed play, dimmed the lights, and bit into his extra cheesy chimichanga.

After Serena finished her plate she looked around helplessly, still hungry with nothing else to eat. Stiles paused mid bite, cheese dangling off the corner of his mouth. He glanced down at his food sadly. Going through the bag the food came in he took out a knife, cutting a chunk off his meal. He set it down on the plate Serena had used for her, throwing her a knowing wink.

"You are probably not used to this yet, but your appetite increased because of your metabolism," he explained knowing she was still learning everything about her new self.

She picked up the food gratefully and said, "Thank you Stiles." She kissed his cheek making them pink.

Once all the food was finished, the teens snuggled in to the couch. Not bothering to wait on Stiles to make a move, Serena nuzzled to his side. His arm wrapped around her shoulder, closing her eyes she inhaled his musk bringing her a wave of comfortable bliss.

Stiles cleared his throat, an amused slanted grin, "You are purring."

"Does it bother you?"

He held her tighter, pressing a kiss to her temple, "No, I like it _a lot._"

* * *

Ahhhh! Second have is even more dirty than this chapter! Woot. :D ENJOY! Sorry, I know I was on speed when I first started this story (not really, but it felt like it). Have been super busy, but I know how the story is going to end and every chapter that leads up to it at this point. Therefore, it might take me a bit to finish, but it shall be done. Not for a while more too. I'd say this story is going to be roughly 30-40 chapters depending on how detailed/short I write chapters.


	26. Chapter 26: Chocolate Covered Pretzels

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Teen Wolf.

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

* * *

Later that night, Stiles dragged Serena out by the lake. Scott mentioned to him about how Kira and him here watching Liam, he had explained it was extremely romantic. All Stiles wanted to do was romance the heck out of Serena, make her swoon. Was _that_ so much to ask for? For a girl to actually be weak in the knees over his lanky body? _Maybe. _He rolled his eyes at his own thoughts.

A grin fell on Serena's lip as she strolled through the night, eyes on the cloudy moon so large and bright. Tomorrow that moon would do bad, bad things to her. She could feel Stiles fidgeting restlessly. She knew this whole "dating" thing was a lot different for him; giving him more distress than it probably should have. Possibly because his entire relationship with Malia was more focused on trying to teach her to act human than trying to take her on dates.

Spinning abruptly, Serena stopped walking causing Stile to crash into her. Her arms snaked around his torso, her head resting on his chest. With a hesitant smile, Stiles brought his arms around the petite female.

"This is perfect, just so you know."

Relieved, Stiles beamed at the sincerity in Serena's statement. Licking his lips, his eyes danced across her face, "Yeah. Tonight has been pretty amazing."

"One question though," Serena lifted her head, nose scrunching adorably. "Why are we out here? Not that it isn't beautiful, but is there some specific purpose?"

"Ugh… no. Scott said it would be romantic…" He scratched the back of his head. Lydia texted him an itinerary earlier of what he was supposed to do and he failed her miserably. Originally, he was to take her out to a fancy Italian restaurant. Then as the night progressed he would take her out to the lake house where a row-boat waited patiently for him to take out for a swim, but he really didn't want to drown them (plus, cat's don't like water, right?). Somewhere between gazing at the beautiful moon and dancing under the moonlight Stile would take her upstairs to a specific bedroom. Lydia advised it had the comfiest bed and, in Lydia's words _not_ his, he would then "rock her world" multiple times that night. So far the only thing he had managed to follow was bringing her out to the lake house.

A kiss on his jaw broke his daze. Apparently, Stiles had spaced out contemplating how pissed off Lydia would be when she realized he ruined a perfect romantic date. Serena raised a quizzical brow quietly inquiring what he was thinking about.

As their eyes locked Stiles immediately lost himself in the abyss. The smooth milk chocolate color made his stomach squirm. He almost clocked himself when he heard himself whisper, "Your eyes make me want chocolate covered pretzels."

An unladylike snort came from Serena, she broke out in a wide grin. "Well, yours makes me want pancakes." Her hand rubbed her belly hungrily.

"… Pancakes?" Stiles shook his head.

"Your eyes kinda look like someone took maple syrup and said to themselves 'I think it would be hilarious to squirt this in someones eyes.' So they did, but instead of making them laugh it just made them hungry."

He blinked. "You are very romantic. I think that is the sweetest thing a girl has ever said to me."

"I know, it's from all those romance movies I don't watch."

Stiles and her pulled apart. She entwined their fingers as they walked closer to the edge where the dock met water. The moonlight danced in the waves of the crystal lake. The moon was so gorgeous, Stiles didn't know when he had started to develop a fear of the large bulb in the sky. It gave him a mixture of fear and anxiety. He wondered if this might be the last night Serena thought happily about the moon.

"I was wondering…" Stiles glanced down at Serena. Her eyes trained on the moon, the light twinkling in them. "I know you were confused why I wasn't freaking out about you showing up at my house and being all… cat like… and whatnot, but I learned to kinda cope with all this because of Scott. Why-why aren't _you_ freaking out?"

Serena met his gaze momentarily before returning to the moon. "Maybe because you guys are not freaking out. I probably should be, especially with Kate still after me, apparently." Stiles heart rate escalated recalling the conversation with Chris earlier that morning. He really didn't want to think about it, but he knew he should. He knew he was being selfish keeping that from her. Scott and him should have told her something… but he wanted, well, he wanted to have a normal relationship with a normal girl. Well, more normal than his last supernatural relationship. And Serena had been through so much these past few weeks… he was terrified that she might crack. Hesitantly, Serena eyed Stiles wanting to question his sudden spike in heart rate, but decided against it. "I'm glad I have all of you guys. You are helping me stay sane."

Stiles laughed at the irony. "Yet the things keeping you sane are the ones that provided the reasons for you to go insane."

"True," she shrugged.

"It is okay to flip out," Stiles squeezed her hand. "This, all of this, is scary. Hell, I'm scared. I never know what is going to happen next."

"I have a feeling you and I are tough enough to handle it."

"Can-can I ask you an extremely personal question?"

She nodded slowly, "Yeah."

"Okay-" He ran a hand through his hair. "I'm asking because, well, I mean… I was just… I never hear you talk about your mom?"

At the end of his sentence he grimaced. She chuckled, "That really wasn't a question, more of an observation." He scratched his chin with an apologetic grin. "But to answer your hidden question, I don't know who or where she is or what happened to her. I don't even know what she looks like. Sometimes I like to imagine she's a gypsy. Beautiful long brown hair, same poop colored eyes like me, crazy jewelry, dances all night, and even in her older age seduces young men with her exotic movements-" they both laughed at her dramatized visualization. "- other times I think she's a dumb bitch who abandoned us."

"Your eyes don't look like poop." He frowned. "Your dad? What's he say about her?"

"Nothing. He never talks about her." She pursed her lips. His lack of communication about her mother irked her to no end. "Just a fair warning, I have daddy issues. Along with abandonment issues. Be prepared."

Stiles hugged her roughly. She squeaked at the tight hold, but eased into his spontaneous grip. He rested his chin on her head inhaling a spicy cinnamon scent. After a few moments of silence he finally admitted, "I have abandonment issues, too. My mom died when I was really young." Serena couldn't see his face, but she held him tighter at the shakiness in his voice. "Sometimes I feel like I'm cursed. Like everyone I know is going to leave me and I'll be alone."

"You will never be alone," Serena ran a hand down his spine.

"My mom left, Malia left, Scott will leave me and get married, and my dad… he doesn't take care of himself, you know? If I didn't make sure he ate vegetables instead of fries he'd have diabetes. Then what happens when you…" Stiles blinked. Was he really going to start crying right now? On his first date with Serena? _Really_? He exhaled shakily. "You-you will be gone too. Back to Vegas. And I will be here missing you like crazy, when did I even start liking you this much?"

Serena tensed. "Should we not do this?"

"Do what?"

"… Us?"

His arms were even tighter around her. "What? _No._ I mean, yes. We should do this, us. I like it."

"Okay," she nodded, the butterflies fluttered in her stomach. "I like it, too."

"It just… sucks."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "You suck."

"Maybe."

"Hey!" Carefully, now aware of her strength, she punched him lightly. "Stop being sad. How about we go inside and eat those chocolate covered strawberries and drink champagne?"

Nervously, he kissed her forehead and then her lips. Heading in to the home, Serena grabbed the strawberries and liquor. A smirk danced across her lips, "I think these would taste better in a bedroom."

Stiles froze, mouth gaping. "Ugh… I definitely one hundred and ten percent, with all my heart, to infinity and beyond-"

She cut him off, "Come on goofball. Guide me."

Following Lydia's instructions, he took Serena upstairs to an upscale bedroom. There was a king size bed with Egyptian cotton sheets, and the most expensive looking crème colored quilt he had ever seen with dozens of different shaped pillows- and that is as much as he could focus on. He didn't care about the windows, walls, chair, dresser or anything else besides Serena and that bed.

Serena closed the door behind them and sauntered over to the object that had Stiles frozen in the center of the room. She sat down on the edge placing the strawberries on the mattress. Popping open the champagne bottle, she bit her lip when she realized Stiles still stood. She pat the mattress and coaxed him over gently, "Come on Stiles."

He held up a finger as if to protest, his nerves were so high he almost sprinted out of the room. "I didn't get the um, what were those called? Glasses. For the, you know, champagne."

"I think we are on a bottle sharing level, sit down."

Quickly, he moved next to Serena. She handed the bottle of champagne to Stiles. As his nerves were a jumbled mess he took the bottle with shaking hands, gulping a few mouthful's.

"Sooo romantic," Serena joked as she bit a strawberry.

Sheepishly Stiles passed her the bottle, she sipped at it. He watched her eat each strawberry as if it were th least, which wasn't completely unrealistic. With everything going on with Kate this could really be Serena's last chocolate covered strawberry. However, there were only twelve. She had already eaten five before Serena realized Stiles had not even had one yet. Grinning, she took one and brought it to Stiles lips. He licked his lips, watching the fruit hungrily, and took a bite while Serena fell in another fit of giggles.

"Those are amazing," Stiles moaned. He was positive her eyes would probably taste that good too, if he dunked a strawberry in them.

Smirking, Serena leaned in to Stiles placing a soft kiss to his lips. Involuntarily, Stiles moaned, the strawberry and chocolate taste was still so strong on her lips. Her hand went to his thigh as she angled her body into his. His leg twitched, her fingers gradually slid up. His hand reached out to her shoulder, fingers curling around it.

Stiles lips quivered, her hand was so close to his erection. A gasp escaped and he furrowed his brows when she finally reached it. Slightly embarrassed at the sounds he heard coming from himself, he pushed his lips roughly against hers. Still, his breath was coming out so short and heavy it was impossible not to be heard. With his arousal under the palm of Serena's hand, she bit her lip, she could tell Stiles was slipping someplace else. She heard his brain exploding, his heart was racing so fast. Serena pulled away from the kiss, her eyes scanning Stiles face. His brows furrowed, mouth parted, breathing deep and low. He kept his eyes closed because he knew the second he looked at her he would become undone.

Kissing his jaw, Serena mumbled into his skin, "You can moan, you know. Don't hold back."

Stiles nodded, feeling like a bobble head. She removed her hand from his erection and finally Stiles opened his eyes, missing the contact instantaneously. His hooded stare followed Serena as she picked up the plate and moved them to the dresser away from the bed. Then she stood before him, her hand went to his chest pushing gently so he fell on his back. Placing herself between his legs she crawled on him. Her lips found his neck, his hands on her hips.

They played this game for a while, Serena grinding into Stiles as their lips craved each other. Until Stiles was ready to burst. She reached a hand between their sandwiched bodies and caressed his throbbing erection. He jerked, moaning loudly not being able to hold back. He couldn't even form words, he wanted to ask her so many things and nothing at the same time. What was she thinking? Did she want _him_ to touch_ her_ too? Would it be okay if he touched her boobs? Or her _butt_? Or was that too much? Was he too small? Did she _really_ want to touch **him**? His mind was on speed, his heart on overdrive.

She scooted to Stiles side. One leg draped over his, her lips on his neck, and her hand stroking his penis through his jeans. If Stiles let himself he could probably finish in his pants, but that would be embarrassing.

She lifted her head smiling shyly at Stiles, hand pausing. Stiles, so focused on the blood rushing anywhere other than to his lower region, almost didn't notice that Serena was still in her human form. There were no fangs, no golden eyes, and now claws. Although, he sure did love those golden eyes too.

"Do you…" Serena tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, face burning red. Stiles was relieved that he wasn't the only one nervous. "Do you want me to go farther?"

He exhaled shakily, "Farther?"

"Yeah…"

"Like, ugh, like what?" Stiles balanced himself on his elbows so their faces were hardly a breath apart.

"Ummm…" She blinked. Why was she so unbelievably nervous? This wasn't her first rodeo, seriously. Not that she knocked on every door on the block, but even her first time hadn't been this nerve-racking. Probably because never had to worry about killing anyone before during sex or fooling around. "Like, do you want me to…. would you feel- is it okay if I, um, like _touch you _touch you."

Stiles eyes bugged. "Yes! Y-yeah, that is a-okay with me. Touch me anyway you please. Do what you want, what you want with my- and I'm quoting Lady Gaga right now." Serena hid her laughter behind her palm. He cleared his throat and decided to ask one of the million questions running through his head, "Is-is it okay if I touch you?"

"Yeah."

"Awesome." Stiles looked at his hand and fear struck him. He didn't even know how to touch a girl. What if he sucked? He really, really, really didn't want to think about Malia while he was in bed with Serena... but they hardly did anything other than sex. The few times he had tried to finger her she just pounced on him. Stiles realized that even if he wasn't a virgin anymore he was highly inexperienced and had no idea what he was doing.

Serena could see that whatever had just crossed Stiles brain troubled him. In order to break the tension, she pressed her mouth against his. He reached out his hand cupping her cheek. He smiled into the kiss momentarily forgetting how terrified he was to touch this girl. Although, it was extremely brief as Serena's hands began to fumble with the zipper on his pants. He squirmed as she tugged at the waist trying to pull them down. Lifting his hips, she managed to get them to his knees.

Serena heard his heart beat so loud she was sure if she didn't have heightened hearing she'd be able to hear it ten miles away.. She pulled her lips away slightly and he sucked in a sharp breath highly way of where her fingers toyed with the rim of his plaid boxers. She moved in and gave him a slow kiss, but then pulled away once more. She wanted to hear him clearly, their lips pressed together prevented any noise of pleasure he made from escaping.

Stiles licked his lips, eyes clenched tight anticipating the second her skin made contact with him. Finally, she stretched the boxers and let her eyes go from his face to stare down at his erection. Biting her lips, she found the courage to slip her hand around his member and helped release it from his boxers.

A gasp, then a moan rushed out of Stiles. His hips jerked, he gripped her waist tightly. She slowly moved her hand in an up and down motion. Stiles all too soon became an even bigger assortment of spazzy gestures.

Honestly, the moment leading up to Serena's petite hot hands giving him a hand job was so long, Stiles knew he wasn't going to last long _at all_. Especially because her hands were so, so soft; every single twist and squeeze had him seeing stars. He furrowed his brows, trying to concentrate on anything else to last longer. He was actually really embarrassed. She hadn't even been touching him for five minutes and he was about to finish.

But he couldn't hold back. Nope, he felt the rush. He grunted, "_Serena_…"

"Yes, Stiles?"

The husky way she said his name pushed the limits. Biting his lip, he released a low guttural sound of satisfaction. He glanced down at her hand as the sticky substance erupted around her fingers.

"Feel good?" Serena snickered at his dazed expression. She looked at the semen on her hand not sure what to do with it. It wasn't her blanket so it would be kind of gross to wipe it, but she had no intention of leaving the room. Stiles grabbed her hand and wiped it on his pants.

"I have extra clothes," he explained before she could ask. Quickly, he pulled up his boxers and pants not wanting Serena to see him go soft. He cleared his throat, he didn't want to end the night. "Ugh, is it okay if I… I know you said yeah, but can I-" he licked his lips, trying to find real words to make complete sentences. "-can I _help_ you?"

Serena snorted, "Help me?"

Stiles rolled his neck anxiously. "You know what I'm asking!"

"If you want… you don't have to." Serena's face was as red as tomato. She really, really wanted him to touch her, but she didn't want to admit that to him.

"Okay!" Stiles pointed at her, then scratched his chin, and then finally motioned for her to lay down on her back. She followed instruction. He positioned himself on top of her small frame. His lips met hers enjoying the taste immensely. Smiling into the kiss, his fingers trailed her hips, down her thigh, and up the gray skirt. Hesitantly, Stiles hovered over her core through the tights. She tried to stay calm as his fingers pressed into the fabric, palming her softly.

Stiles hands were shaking, she could feel his entirely body vibrating from his nerves. In an attempt to make him feel less tense, she grabbed her tights and panties sliding them off and tossing them to the floor. A noise of approval came from Stiles, his lips humming over her own.

Once more his fingers traveled to her center. They hovered until he found the courage to press his index and middle finger against her wet folds. Her body buzzed with excitement, even more so as she could smell his arousal. Stiles long fingers explored Serena. Internally, Stiles panicked. He had no clue what he was touching. Was he supposed to rub a certain spot? The clitoris? _Oh my God_, he thought he was going to explode with anxiety.

Serena placed her own hand over Stiles guiding him where she wanted him to touch. He removed his lips from hers and stared upon her face. She smiled, blushing at the intensity in his maple eyes. He bent his head and his lips found her collarbone. Finally he inserted a finger, moving at a slow pace careful at the tightness. Then inserted another when he felt more comfortable with the sensation. Arching her back, Serena bit her lip trying to keep herself in control.

Stiles increased his speed, flicking his thumb over the spot Serena had guided him to earlier. He thought he might die with the sounds erupting from her mouth. Wanting to explore more of Serena's body, he slipped his free hand over her chest messaging her breast through the shirt.

The contact wasn't enough for Serena, her fingers gripped his shoulders and she moaned, "S_kin." _Not needing to be told twice, Stiles tugged down her top and moved he fabric of her bra to the side exposing her creamy breasts. He groaned as his calloused hand embraced the delicate skin, thumb flicking over her hard nipple.

Serena felt amazing, this moment was amazing. She was repeating Stiles name; moaning, groaning, sighing, and screaming it. Not surprisingly, Stiles was hard again, his member thick on her thigh. His mouth on her neck, on her lips, on her breast, and she screamed loudly in approval when he sucked on her nipple. She was flying, she swore it. Her vision white in the clouds, crying out Stiles name because he brought her to the sky, she didn't ever want to come down.

Stiles wasn't sure what he should do. He felt her folds pulsing around his fingers and she twitched beneath him. He was pretty sure he made her orgasm, but she stopped moving all together. With one last pleasure cry of "Stiles," she had shaken, ceased movement, and the clenching had begun. His fingers still inside her paused and he lifted his head to analyze her face. With hooded golden eyes she met his stare with a smirk playing on her lips, fangs peeking out. He wouldn't lie, the fact she were'd out by how high he made her blood rush was a huge turn on for him.

"Amazing," she whispered approvingly. Stiles grinned, face red as a cheery. He slid out his fingers and adjusted her top for her. Wrapping an arm around her waist he tugged her along his body spooning her. Neither of them spoke until their heart beats faded to a normal pattern. Stiles kissed her cheek feeling elated at their development. He started to toy with her long silky strands of hair. He definitely wanted to get used to Serena, _them_, like this every night.

"Anything else planned for tonight?" Serena asked.

"No… I'm sorry, we can. I don't know… We can watch another movie?"

"I'm sleepy."

"Or that, we can sleep."

She closed her eyes nuzzling the pillows

"Hold on, I'm going to make sure the doors and locked. I also brought some clothes for us to sleep in."

Returning ten minutes later, Stiles gave Serena a baggy shirt and sweats that smelled like him. They both changed quickly, Serena slid in the bed while Stiles cracked the window letting moonlight flood in. Tangled in each others arms they drifted to sleep.

* * *

LONG WAIT I AM SO SORRY! I actually was in a short film that took a few weeks to shoot so I've been super busy with that, but it's over! WOOHOO! Long awaited chapter with sexy time. So, what are your guys thoughts? What do you think is going to happen with Kate, Peter, and the Doc? What do you think will happen to Serena? What about Serena and Stiles? And do you think Scott is going to kill someone for the FIRST time?!


	27. Chapter 27: Pancakes

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Teen Wolf.

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

* * *

Early the next morning, they were awoke by the doorbell ringing gracefully throughout the lake house. Well, Serena was. Stiles moaned in his sleep, muttering under his breath about soup and waffles; in Serena's opinion _not_ a tasty combination. His arm wrapped loosely around her waist, head buried in her shoulder. She carefully slid out of his grasp as not to wake him, tip toeing across the bedroom.

Upon reaching the front door, Serena instantly recognized the scent of Scott and Kira. She unlocked the latches and popped it open, greeting, "Hey you two!"

"Morning sleepy-head," Kira waved. Her almond eyes scanning Serena's bedroom attire, which were clearly Stiles clothes. She elbowed Scott, he looked torn between amused and disgusted at the outfit.

Moving aside, Serena shut the door behind he couple as they entered the home. Pointing to the stairs she informed, "Stiles is still asleep upstairs."

"He needs to wake up! We brought stuff to make pancakes," Kira smiled brightly. She held up a grocery bag. "Oh, Lydia gave me these-" Scott lifted his arm to show another bag filled with a change of clothes and her morning necessities. "She picked out an outfit, since she couldn't give it to you while we were getting ready."

"How sweet, tell her thanks for me _please_." Serena started towards the stairs while Scott and Kira headed in the kitchen. "I'm going to get dressed and wake up Stiles."

Stiles had rolled to the center of the bed. The pillow she previously used was now cradled to Stiles chest. Crawling on the bed, Serena shook his arm. He groaned, head burying deeper in the pillow.

"Come on Stiles! Wakey, wakey!" Serena kissed his cheek, which did the trick. One maple eye popped open, however it closed lazily. "Kira and Scott are here. They are downstairs making us pancakes."

"Pannncakesss?" he slurred.

"Yep, pancakes."

Stiles shrugged, clearly uncaring to the fact there would be food waiting for him.

"Oh, get up!" Shoving his arm a lot rougher, Serena gasped when Stiles quickly wrapped an arm around her torso dragging her into a bone crushing hug. He sighed dreamily, nuzzling her chestnut waves.

Turning her head she placed a kiss on the tip of his nose. His eyes squinted at her tiredly, but he appeared to be waking up.

"Morning," Serena grinned.

He yawned, hand covering his mouth muffling the sound, "Mornin'."

"I am hungry," she whined.

Nodding his head, he sat up shakily. She let out a giggle at the crazy mess of hair on his head. He frowned. "What are you laughing at?"

"Your hair is a hot mess right now."

"You're a hot mess."

"I take that as a compliment."

Stiles rolled his neck, his arm still strung on Serena's waist. His eyes trailed over her bed head, which looked more like she'd had the best sex of her life. The shirt of his she had on was baggy, even if he was pretty lacking in the muscle department, so it hung off her shoulder a tad. And he wouldn't admit aloud, but it was so sexy.

He huffed, "I don't want Scott and Kira here."

"Too bad." She stuck out her tongue. "We are lucky Scott didn't show up last night like he promised he would."

"That would have been so awkward," Stiles grimaced. The thought of Scott walking in on Serena and him scared the living daylights out of him. He honestly wasn't sure Scott would hold back on beating the shit out of him.

"But you are right… I wish they weren't here." Serena bit her lip causing Stiles to stare at them hungrily. A gasp escaped Stiles as Serena swiftly straddled his hips, pushing him on his back. "I'd really like to play with you some more."

"Play with me?"

She slid her finger along the collar of the v-neck he bore. "Yeah… maybe pick up where we left off last night… go a little _further_."

Audibly, he gulped, "Further? How much further?"

"Hmmm…" Her lips found his neck, her voice vibrated against his skin, her lips trailing tauntingly. "Maybe there could be more _tongue_ involved."

"Tongue? We use tongue."

"I'd like your tongue farther south, if you catch my drift."

"Oh God," Stiles whispered. He had never done that before, but the idea definitely _excited_ him.

"Would you like to do that for me?"

"_Me_? You want _me_? Yes, I want to. I'd love to. I'd very much enjoy doing that. I think, I mean… I've never done _that_ before. I'd like to try it," Stiles nodded eagerly, eyes still clenched tight. "I'd do anything you want, just so you know. Like _anything._"

"Anything?" She licked her lips.

He sucked in a sharp breath as her teeth nipped at his throat, very close to a major artery. There was a part of his brain telling him that it was very clear Serena was being affected by the full moon today, but he honestly didn't really care right now. She was on him and she wanted him to do things to her that he wanted to do _really, really_ _bad_. He didn't even care Scott was downstairs at this point. He'd happily please Serena anywhere, anyway, any time…

But then her claws dug into his forearms and he jerked at the sudden pain. He sat up, knocking Serena halfway off his body. She pouted at him, eyes sharp and golden.  
"Ouch!" He gripped the sore area feeling a sticky substance he knew was blood coming from the wound.

Serena's eyes faded to chocolate, "Stiles? I-I… no, no, no not again." She shuffled off the bed, standing at the edge. Her eyes were wide, fearful.

Stiles gaped. "Serena, it'll be okay, you didn't mean to."

"What is _happening_ to me?" Serena's eyes were watering. "I'm- Stiles I'm scared. I feel funny."

Cautiously, he stood from the bed moving towards her. She looked in a debate between darting from the room and curling in a ball and crying. When he noted she was letting him get close enough, he reached out bringing her into a hug. She stuffed her nose in his chest and sucked in a few sharp breaths to calm herself down.

_You won't cry, you don't cry, you're a big girl,_ Serena scolded herself. She scrunched her nose. This wasn't her. This wasn't. Whatever was going on… it was definitely the moon.

"Let's get dressed and get some pancakes?" Stiles questioned, hand rubbing her lower back in circles. "We have a lot to discuss with Scott about tonight."

She pulled back. "Yeah, I need to get dressed."

Picking up the bag Lydia gathered for her she picked through the contents. She unfolded a light blue flow-y skirt, crème crop top, and floral flats. Stripping out of Stiles clothes, a noise of appreciation rumbled from Stiles throat at the view of Serena in her bra and panties.

"Perv." She stuck out her tongue. Stiles blushed, he averted his gaze to his hands in an attempt to give her _some_ privacy. He would be lying to himself if he said he didn't peak every two-seconds.

After she finished Stiles began to change into his typical attire; red plaid shirt, dark gray fitted tee, and maroon pants.

Serena frowned. "You know, you could have changed the entire time I was."

"Then I wouldn't have paid attention to you change…" Stiles drawled out as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. She rolled her eyes, she gripped Stiles arm nearly ripping it out of the socket as she dragged him out the room.

In the kitchen, Kira stood before the stove flipping pancakes like a freaking ninja. Scott sat on the bar stool before the Island, his espresso stare following Stiles who flopped in the chair beside him. Serena kissed Scott's cheek then took the seat on his other side, leaving Scott sandwiches between his best friend and cousin.

"So…" Kira eyed Serena amusedly. "How was your guys night?"

"Really?" Stiles jerked his head giving the girl a reproachful glare. "Can't girl talk be when I'm not in the room?"

Serena snickered, "No one cares what you think Stiles." He scoffed, placing his chin in the palm of his hand on the table. "It was amazing. Stiles bought me tacos."

"Tacos!" Kira yelped excitedly, she recalled Serena's earlier statement about her stating she would end things with Stiles 'extra quick' if he didn't give her tacos. "Hey, but Lydia said you were going to Antonio's."

Stiles shrugged. "Lydia says a lot of things."

"Boat ride?" Kira's eyebrows rose expectantly.

"No…"

"Flowers?"

"Chocolate covered strawberries."

Kira nodded approvingly. "Much better than flowers."

"What about the dancing under the moonlight?"

Serena snorted, the sound reminding Stiles that he should be delighted he didn't follow through Lydia's plan.

"Nope," his voice monotone.

"The bathtub thing?"

Stiles turned red, leaning back he ran a hand over his face. He sent Kira a fierce glare. Did she want Scott to kill him? _Seriously._ "Ugh, no."

Serena pursed her lips. "What bathtub thing?"

"Nobody answer that," Scott demanded, his face burning as bright as Stiles. "I don't want to know."

"Did you do anything Lydia planned?" Kira questioned, her voice full of amusement at the obvious distress this was giving Stiles. Not to mention, Lydia had been elated, going in to extreme detail of the night Stiles would be having with Serena. Which, turns out, is nothing that Lydia described.

"I took her to the lake house…"

"And that's it?"

Stiles shrugged. "We slept in the room she wanted us to sleep in."

"Did anything weird happen while you slept?" Scott interrupted. Mostly because he wanted the topic of Serena and Stiles date to be avoided while he was in the room. It made him uncomfortable. He didn't want to know how intimate his best friend and cousin had been the night before. Hours before. In this house.

His cousin scowled, "Scott I'm not going to go into detail about what Stiles and I did in bed last night."

"Oh my God that is not even _slightly_ what I was referring to!" Scott ran a hand through his hair. "_Gross._ I wanted to know if anything weird, like did you turn into a werejaguar or anything like that?"

"Oh…" She chuckled awkwardly. "No. I don't think so. Stiles, did you notice anything?"

"No. You just slept, you were purring in your sleep at some points. Better than snoring."

"Awesome!" Scott smiled, although it faltered as his eyes fell on Serena's. A serious stare fell in place, concern etching every fiber of his being. "Tonight we will be chaining you in the basement here. That's why Kira and I came over."

"Chaining?"

"The full moon is tonight… you might act a lot different. We tend to get aggressive and lose control due to our blood lust."

Her eyebrows shot up at the words 'blood lust.' "Makes sense…"

"I want you to know that we will be here for you the entire time," Scott said softly. "You're not going through this alone. No matter what happens, what you say, or what you do."

She bumped his shoulder against his. "I know."

They ate their pancakes quickly. Serena attempted to try and stick a small piece in Stiles eye, referring to how his eyes reminded her of maple syrup. Once they finished, Stiles started to stand from the Island and towards the front door.

"I need to go get Serena's chains from my house."

"Can I come?" Serena asked with a pout, her fingers brushing Stiles arm hopefully.

"I'd prefer you stayed here," Scott stated, his tone parental. Serena's shoulder's sagged. "I think it's safer for Stiles for you to stay around me until tomorrow."

"I suppose so."

Stiles smiled at the pretty brunette, "It won't be long. Two hours tops. I promise."

A grin slipped on her lips at the word. She tugged at the waist of his pants drawing him closer. A noise of surprise came from the teen. He looked at Scott with wide eyes, mentally informing him that Serena was doing this and _not_ him. Serena kissed his lips and he closed his eyes, allowing himself to momentarily forget that his best friend was watching him kiss his cousin.

Hearing Kira "awww" and Scott grunt at the display, Serena pulled back. Stiles gave her a lopsided grin and nearly ran into the door as he headed out of the house.

"Sooooo… what happened last night? You said you'd spill all the gory details and Lydia's been waiting for me to text her since we got here," Kira said greedily.

Serena pointed at Scott, "I'm going to be very graphic."

"Gross," Scott scowled. "Can't you wait to like have girl time with Lydia here? And not text her that stuff?"

Kira slid out her phone reading over a text quickly. Clearly ignoring her boyfriend, she explained, "Lydia wants to know if he rocked your world?"

Serena winked at Scott. "Oh, he did."

"Enough!" Scott shouted, disgusted. "Seriously. What is wrong with you guys? Have you never heard of _boundaries_?"

"Never in my life. Definition please?" Serena smirked at the frown she received from Scott. "Fine, let's postpone this. You-" she poked Scott in the chest. "It's time for you to fess up about what was bothering you yesterday."

A look of shock passed Scott, "I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Yes, you do."

"Okay," Scott sighed. Tonight was the full moon... and it involved Serena. He learned that hiding the truth from someone really got him nowhere since he turned into a werewolf. And, it was just a theory anyway. "We think we might know why Kate wants you."

"To be in her pack?" Serena asked.

Kira shook her head wordlessly. After Serena left for her date with Stiles, Scott had informed Lydia and Kira about Chris's theory on the sacrifice.

"We think Kate might want to use you as a sacrifice," Scott stated.

"A sacrifice?" Serena scoffed.

"Yeah."

"That woman is fucked in the head," she spat. "Whatever. So, what's the plan for tonight? Just going to lock me in chains and hope for the best?"

Scott grinned. "Yes."

"_You've got me in chains, got me in chains for this love, but I wouldn't change. Wouldn't change this love,"_ Serena sang, her awful tone making Scott raise his brows tightly. "_Try to break the chains, but the chains only break me. OWWWW OWWWW OWWWW."_

"Serena, is that necessary?" His hands crossed over his chest.

"What? Nick J. is off the chain," Serena said, she mocked his stance, crossing her arms over her chest.

"How about we watch some Netflix while we wait for Stiles to come back?" Kira suggested, she stifled her giggles behind her hand. They all herded into the room with the large television Stiles and Serena had been yesterday. Piling on the couch, they all settled in comfortably deciding on a comedy to pass the time.

* * *

So... I just wrote chapter twenty-nine today... which is the second to last chapter of this story. And shit is crazy. Super crazy. OH MY GOODNESS. ANYWAY, if you guys were interested, I am in a short film of my friends Annaliza Tanedo. She hasn't uploaded it to Viemo as of yet, but SEARCH for her account if you'd like :) I'm in a reenactment from a scene in Fight Club that's on there called "The Glass Slipper of Our Generation" and I play Marla.

I think it's cute. ANYWHOOOOS, what do you guys think is going to happen in this next chapter? Because the chapter after this is where ALL the shit start going crazy.


	28. Chapter 28: The Urge

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Wolf.

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

* * *

_Four hours._ Four hours had passed since Stiles had left stating he was only going to be gone for two.

Serena paced on the porch outside. Scott and Kira watched her from where they sat on the steps. They had tried to reach his cell phone multiple times, all it did was ring and ring and _ring_ before it went to voicemail.

To say Serena was worried would be an understatement. She had even fought Scott at one point trying to search for him, which had ended up with her in a headlock gasping for breath. She definitely knew Scott was the alpha, that's for sure.

"Scott, I think…" Kira's voice was hushed, but she knew Serena could hear every word she uttered. "I think we should go looking of him. I've got a bad feeling about this. Stiles, he should have been back by now."

He glanced behind him, Serena had paused her pacing to hear his response. With a firm nod he stood from the steps. "You are right. Come on, let's go look for Stiles."

They all piled in Kira's car. She pulled out of the driveway and down the road cautiously. A slow song played softly in the background. Serena sat in the backseat, stare fierce out the window. She could tell something was wrong, feel it in her gut. Stiles had _promised_ he would be back in two hours. He knew how she felt about his promises.

And then her world stilled. A chill ran down her spine, her mind frozen in a state of shock.

"Stop the car," Scott's voice was panicked. He unbuckled the seatbelt before Kira even started to break and jumped out. Stumbling to the ground, he caught himself before he face planted and darted off.

Pulling off to the side of the road, Serena slowly unlatched herself and slipped out the door. Her footsteps were loud, but not louder than her pounding heart in her eardrums. The familiar blue jeep imbedded itself in a tree, the front crushed. As Serena rounded the side she took note of the slashed tires and claw marks leading up to the drivers seat. There was no door. She saw it tossed carelessly deep in the forest behind the car.

_No Stiles…_

Scott nervously ran a hand through his hair. He looked around the side of the car, under the car, in the forested area. He couldn't scent him.

Serena stepped up, eyes watering. There was blood on the dashboard, on the fabric of the seats. Her eyes landed on Stiles cell phone in the cup holder. Reaching out a shaking hand she picked up the device.

On the screen she viewed the many missed calls from Stiles, Kira, and a few from Lydia. But one stood out. A missed call from _Serena_. She closed her eyes. Kate still had her phone. She hit the call back button and held the phone to her ear.

"Serena sweetheart, is that you?"

A shaky breath escaped her. "Is he still alive?"

"The hyperactive cutie? Yeah, he's alive," Kate said with a laugh. "Not sure for how long… he's in pretty bad shape."

"Fuck you," Serena spat. She clenched the phone, she could hear it crack, but it didn't shatter in her grasp. "What do you want?"

Scott and Kira were both by her side, her cousins firm hand gripped her shoulder. He motioned for her to put it on speaker, but she shook her head. This was between Kate and her now. The bitch had made it personal.

"_You,_ sweetie. It's always been you…" Kate cooed, her voice dripping sickeningly sweet. "I need you to sacrifice yourself. You do that and he leaves here alive. Got it?"

"I need to hear his voice Kate. I won't promise anything until I hear it," Serena was near hysterics. Her heart was shattering, in pieces. She'd never felt so, so _raw._

She tsked. "Alllllrighttt, but like I said, he's in pretty bad shape. He did get in a car wreck _after all_."

Serena hissed. Literally, hissed. A bemused chuckle escaped the elder woman. There was a shuffling sound before she heard a groan. "Hello?"

A cry escaped her, "Stiles!"

"S-Serena, hey… my head hurts… really bad," Stiles moaned, pained. "And I think… I think my bone might be stick out of my arm?"

"Oh my God." She clasped a hand over her quivering lips. "I'm coming Stiles, okay? I'm going to find you."

"**No**," his voice ordered tensely. "You can't, you can't do that to me. If you come they will sacrifice you. Understand? And I… **I **can't live with that."

She heard him cry out in pain.

"Stop it!" she yelled into the phone, she fell to her knees. She felt so… so _helpless_. "Please, **please** stop hurting him."

"Come to me Serena," Kate whispered, encouraged. "Come to me and he lives. He gets to live the rest of his life, go to college, get married, have a family… don't take that away from him."

The phone call ended abruptly. She stared at the phone in her hand, she had cracked the screen. However, it lit up in her palm. There was a text message from _Serena,_ a picture. She bit her lip, nervously she looked up at Scott who had a horrified expression on his features. She opened the photo. A sob poured out of her. Stiles was all limbs on a dirty cellar floor, blood running down his forehead. He was caked in blood.

Another text message appeared from _Serena_; an address.

"I have to," Serena muttered. "I am so sorry Scott, but I have to. Tell my dad I love him, Erin too, and Aunt Mel. Okay? Tell them."

"No," Scott shook his head. He squatted next to Serena, his arms gripping her shoulders urging him to look at her. "We can think of something."

"_No._" She shoved him away.

There it was. A raw, dark urge creeping up her spine. The urge to _kill_.

"Look, think logically about this. Let's head to Derek's. He will help us, okay?" Scott tugged her up, this time she allowed him to. "We need to let Chris know, too. Kira-" his girlfriend finally moved from where she stood. She had been shocked by the call, petrified eyes darting from Serena to Scott unsure. "Are you able to drive us to Derek's?"

She nodded mutely.

They all piled in the car once more. A morbid silence had fallen over them. Serena took one last look at Stiles jeep as they drove past it. The urge hadn't faded, it only grew.

* * *

Stiles scowled, the expression hurting him more than it ever had before. But he couldn't keep the irritated look off his face. Especially with Kate, Peter, and Doctor Valack waltzing around him like he wasn't bleeding to death by their feet.

"Can someone at least give me a bandage?" He growled.

"How long do you think he has?" Kate's head tilted to the side as she eyed the teenager.

"A day at most without medical attention," Doctor Valack inducted. His eyes glanced at Stiles briefly before shifting to Peter, a smirk on his features. "He's not important. He's just the bait."

Stiles scoffed.

The werewolf strolled over to Stiles limp body. Peter stared down sympathetically. With a sigh, he widened his eyes dramatically when he met Stiles fierce glare. "If only you had let me turn you all those years ago. You would have healed by now. I sometimes forget how fragile you humans are."

"I'm glad…" Stiles winced. "I'm glad I'm not like _you_."

"And what about Scott? Are you glad you're not like him? He is a werewolf, too, you know," he questioned mockingly. He stepped away from Stiles not bothering to wait for his response. "How much longer?"

"Not long," answered Kate. She waved a hand in Stiles direction. "She _loves_ this one."

Once more, a strangled cough escaped Stiles. "Scott… Scott won't let her."

"You really think Scott is going to stop her?" Kate snickered. "I think you're underestimating what a person will do for someone they love."

"Yes… we- we know your plan." He shot Peter and Doctor Valack a knowing smirk, who both raised their brows suspiciously. "You want to turn her to become an all-powerful alpha, but it won't work."

She crouched down by Stiles head, sneering, "And _why_ wouldn't it work?"

"Because Peter and Doctor Valack-" he was cut off with a stern kick in his already bruised and probably broken ribs. He cried out, cruising Peter with every slur he could conjure.

Kate raised a brow up at Peter and he shrugged, playing it off with a wink. "He's annoying. It'll work."

"Fuck you," Stiles ground his teeth, his good hand clutching his side. He had been proven right earlier about his bone sticking out of his arm. Apparently, his elbow was poking through the torn skin.

"If you know what's best for you, Stiles, you'll keep your mouth shut," Doctor Valack's voice threatened. The teen closed his eyes and let his head fall to the floor tiredly.

Kate shot Stiles a scowl before straightening herself. She smiled brightly at the two men. "I am going to prepare for the _sacrifice._"

When she exited the room Peter and Doctor Valack shared a silent stare. Stiles could be a problem if he revealed what their true intentions were. Peter thought about killing him, the kid was a nuisance. It wouldn't be the first time he had gotten in the middle of his plans, but… he was useful. Useful when it came to Scott.

* * *

Derek sat with his face in his hands worried. He didn't know what to tell Scott because even he was torn by the situation. He knew the _right_ thing to do, but he knew that the right thing wasn't always the most emotionally beneficial. Especially when someone you cared about was in danger. And no matter how much Stiles irritated the hell out of him they had been through a lot together. Even if Stiles and him _loathed_ each other they always had each others backs when it came down to when something really important was happening.

Lifting his head he eyed Serena who stood by the windows of his apartment. The teen appeared extremely different from the first night he had met her. She had been through hell, but still managed to annoy the hell out of him by throwing sexual suggestions to make him uncomfortable. Now, she had a tight face of concentration. Her knuckles were white, lips turned downward in a frown that could give _him_ a run for his money. And he had a _lot_ of money. She looked broken, angry, and destructive. Hell, he was more worried about what Serena was going to do than Scott. And Stiles was the kids best friend.

"What do you think?" Derek asked, he met Chris Argent's gaze. Chris shifted his shinning sky-blue eyes to Scott then back to Derek.

"We have to find him," Scott urged, voice desperate.

Kira rubbed a comforting hand down his arm. "We will, Scott. We will find him."

The strawberry blonde, who sat between Derek and officer Parrish on the couch, pursed her lips as she glanced at Serena worriedly. "I feel something, something bad."

Scott bit his lower lip. "We need to move fast, but we can't…" his eyes found Serena. Her back was stiff and she avoided the conversation entirely. He wasn't sure if she was even listening to a word any of them were saying. "We can't give them Serena."

"Of course not," Lydia scoffed. "But we need a plan. You guys can't just run off in there with your claws extended expecting to just take Stiles. They have a man who can see the future. You don't think he can predict _that_?"

Serena's fists clenched even tighter, she felt blood slip between the cracks of her fingers. She met her gaze in the reflection of the window, eyes golden.

"Well, if he can predict the future how do we _ever_ expect to get past him?" Derek scratched his scruff. "They will know whatever angle we are coming from."

Kira shuffled nervously. "Maybe he can only see glimpses?"

"Maybe," Scott said hopefully. "Maybe he can't predict certain things?"

"_Maybe_ doesn't get us anywhere," pointed out Derek. He shook his head.

"How about we all go the address and then…" Scott glowered. "And just attack from all angels? Like ambush them."

Chris sighed, "We need something that we know can work. Going in blind won't save Stiles and it won't protect Serena from becoming a sacrifice."

"We don't even know what Doctor Valack wants with Peter," muttered Lydia, her voice lost in the growing argument between the three men. "It doesn't make sense for him to want Peter to have all that power."

The deputy nodded slowly. "It could be to protect him? Use him as security."

"No." Lydia's curls danced around her as she shook her head. "Even if Doctor Valack could predict the future, Peter would kill him. He doesn't want to be controlled and if he could see everything he could see that Peter isn't exactly… promising."

"Shit!" Scott's eyes flared red. "She's gone."

"What?" quizzed Kira, her own gaze flickering around the room. They landed on where Serena had once been by the window. The spot vacant, like she had never been there to begin with.

"She's going to find him," he whispered. He ran a hand through his hair pulling at the dark strands frustratedly. "She is going to sacrifice herself…"

Kira darted over to the window, she left a trail of light behind her. Her eyes scanned the streets below. How long ago had she left? She turned to Scott, her eyes wide and fearful. If Serena died Scott would be devastated. If he lost Stiles he would be ruined. Neither was an option.

A wave of panic surged through the room. What they needed was a well though out plan, but Scott knew the time it would take to form one wasn't going to be something they can wait on. Clenching his eyes shut tightly, he seethed, "Kate is going to _die_."

* * *

DUN, dun dunnnn. So, after this I'm betting on only two more chapters :'(

However, might do some additional stuff... but it won't lead into anything much more. I might do some more intimate chapters between Stiles and Serena. Maybe they can all go camping? Since that's something Scott was interested in doing in chapter two. Maybe Erin can come for a visit since she said she was going to do that also? Also, debating on _maybe_ doing something where Malia comes back? But the only reason I don't want to do that is because I'd prefer bringing her back with The Desert Wolf and I have noooo idea what to write about that... any ideas?

BTW I'm going back and re-writing some of the chapters. I've only gotten to chapter four thus far. Minor changes, nothing drastic.


	29. Chapter 29: Bloodlust

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

* * *

Legs pumping fast, Serena was nothing more than a blur of light. Her breathing labored, fangs exposed dangerously, and claws itching to scratch Kate Argent's face. She was after blood. How dare they take _her_ Stiles? She had no intentions of sacrificing herself, no. She was going to sacrifice Kate. Rip her to pieces. Tiny itty bitty pieces. And feed her to a _real_ jaguar.

The night was steadily approaching, she could see the moon flickering in and out behind the clouds. Bright gumdrop and periwinkle hues stretched across the sky, almost begging the moon to stay hidden for a while more. Maybe the sky knew what would happen when the moon danced across Serena's skin? Maybe the sky knew that what innocence she had left, which isn't much, would be completely gone by tomorrow. That even if the full moon wasn't tonight Serena would still be out for blood. Because the only way Serena saw it, Stiles and her were making it out alive, anyone who stood in her way would be dead.

A growl grumbled deep in her throat, she thrived from it. Her speed even picked up as the moon grew larger in the sky. There was a change in the air, sweeping her up in a warm hug. Embracing her, encouraging her bloodlust… She would not disappoint the moon.

Her pace slowed as she approached an abandoned warehouse. She'd almost forgotten she had no idea where she was going. Kate had texted the address off Serena's phone to Stiles, which Scott currently had in her pocket. She couldn't even remember what it read. But her body had known _exactly_ where Stiles was.

With a shaky breath, she started her walk to the entrance door. Reaching out for the handle, she latched onto the cold metal rod; her nails still extended in sharp claws. She pushed it opened almost expect it to fight her, but it gracefully flew back with a loud bang. Her gold eyes bugged at the sight before her. They had really outdone themselves. What looked to be just an empty warehouse was decked out with candles and gorgeous flowers. She'd never been much of a gardener, but the flowers looked _beyond_ real, exotic and bold. A podium was perched before a sacrificial table, draped in a stark white blanket; it would be stained with her blood.

"We've been waiting for you."

Her eyes darted to the left. _Kate_. Another growl boiled in her gut. The woman came from the shadows. Two other forms followed behind her. Serena cocked her head to the side analytically, but stayed silent.

"Hello Serena," one of the male's greeted. He had sharp blue eyes, chin turned upward. He looked like a cocky bastard. "My name is Peter. Nice to meet the girl that so easily replaced my daughter."

She frowned putting the pieces together. Scott had said they had broken out Derek's uncle and a crazy doctor with a third eye in order to find her. Evidently, this was Peter Hale; Malia's father.

The last man had a turban wrapped around his head. He smiled kindly, which creeped her out. There was a sacrificial table placed for _her_ and he was smiling at her? "I am Doctor Valack. I'm excited to be doing business with you Ms. McCall."

"I'm not here to do business with anyone. I'm here fore Stiles," her voice was unrecognizable to her. Cold, distant, full of rage. "Give him _back_. Or I promise you will regret it."

Peter chuckled, "Oh my dear, _you_ are not leaving here alive. Unfortunately, I don't think Stiles will be either."

She narrowed her eyes.

"Maybe we should show her Stiles?" Kate bit her lip in an attempt to hold back her smirk.

"I'll go get him," volunteered the werewolf happily. Happier than Serena appreciated, considering Stiles had been in a car wreck caused by _them_.

Serena's shoulders tensed when Kate strolled over to her. Being so petite, Kate was much taller when she stood before her. She glared up into the woman's sharp blue eyes, they were much duller then Chris Argent's. _Maybe it was because she was a cold hearted bitch_, Serena thought angrily.

"You're such a beautiful girl," the woman muttered. Her eyes revealed a sadness that made Serena's stomach clench. It was the first real emotion she'd ever seen the woman have besides hatred. "You remind me so much of Allison."

"Would you have done this to Allison?"

A slap echoed throughout the room. Kate's breathing was deep, her hand shaking. The teenager left her head bowed, long chestnut hair creating a cape. Her cheek stung, but it didn't hurt as much as it sounded. At least, Serena hardly felt it. Blood pumped through her veins, adrenaline spiking. Her ears had perked up to the sound of a body being dragged across the dusty floor.

"Here he is!"

Slowly, her eyes lifted to a crumpled heap of Stiles on the floor. His maple eyes were half open, glossy and glazed with anguish. A pained wince escaped him, he clutched at his ribs. The boy was covered in his own blood, hair caked with it, and there were scrapes covering his entire body. Serena felt hollow. All of _this_ to get her to sacrifice herself?

"I told you not to come," Stiles hoarse voice croaked.

Serena didn't respond. The moonlight had started to fill the room through the cracks in the busted windows on the high ceilings. Her head turned up in the twinkling light and she felt it, oh and it felt _so_ wonderful.

"Looks like the fun is about to begin," chuckled Peter. He glanced down at Stiles, who watched with a slacked jaw as Serena's body began to transform. He'd seen it happen to Scott, Derek, Malia and all the other werewolves he'd encountered over the years… but Serena was different. She wasn't of the canine _were_ category. Thankfully, he never saw Kate transform either.

Serena's turned her head down and her fingers extended. Her face was stretching, transforming. It hurt, but it felt natural. Too natural for something that had never happened before, but she wasn't worried about that right now. Her body tingled at the new skin. And with one mighty roar she lifted her head, golden eyes sparkling as they locked onto Kate.

A tense Peter growled, "Oh s_hit_."

Serena McCall was _not_ a werejaguar. Her skin tinged a burnt copper. The tip of Serena's nose was the color of coal. Around her mouth was an off white black freckles scattering under her nose, upper lip curling in a black snarl. A werelion.

With one more ferocious growl, Serena clawed after Kate. The woman transformed quickly, her features growing dark as night with eyes a sharp green. Luckily for Serena, Kate had been thrown off that she hadn't transformed into the same creature as her, she managed to get in a good swipe. Her claws scraped Kate's forearm leaving bloodied claw marks.

"Well, aren't you precious," sneered Kate. She kicked at Serena knocking her onto her back. The teen rolled across the floor, getting to her feet quick.

Serena went in for another hit, but all she managed to do was be knocked to the floor once more. Maybe she should have had Scott teach her how to fight… but she got up again. And again. _And again_. No matter what she did Kate had the upper hand. The woman had years of experience in combat, as well as more knowledge in being a werejaguar. She had time to train herself to the best at what she did. And all Serena had done was try to get angry enough to transform against her will. She'd _never_ been able to do it. Until they took Stiles. Until they threatened her friends. Her family. Her _home_.

"_Come on_ Serena!" Stiles cried out. She was on her back, chest expanding rapidly with every rushed breath. Blood trickled down her nose, her lips, and from all the claw marks on her body. The creme colored crop top she had been wearing all day was soaked with her blood, torn to strips. "Get up!"

At Stiles cry, Serena struggled to her feet. Her head bobbed as she focused on Kate. The woman cocked her head, her eyes roaming the cuts and bruises on the teens legs all the way to the blood stains on her skirt. She smirked. Faster than the human eyes could comprehend, Kate snatched Serena by the throat. The girl wrapped her hands around Kate's wrists trying to loosen the hold, but it only caused the grip to tighten.

"I will kill him Serena." Kate hauled her body besides Stiles. He reached out a hand and was able to pull Serena closer to him, but not by much with only one good arm. She whined as he fisted her shirt, his fingers brushing against the claw marks on her thin stomach.

"Shhh," Stiles whispered as Serena let out a rasped breath as she tried to maneuver herself to cover him. Protect him from Kate. "Don't move Serena. It's okay. Just _don't_ do it. Don't sacrifice yourself, please."

Kate griped Stiles collar and lifted him, erupting a series of painful cries from the teen. He lifted a hand to her wrist to try and relieve some of the pressure. She smirked at him, fangs sharp and white. "Serena, this is your last chance. Be a willing sacrifice or he dies. Your choice."

Serena blinked up dazedly at Stiles. She thought about yesterday, how he had been kissing her, leaving her breathless. How easy it had been.

"One…" Kate started slowly. She tilted Stiles head to the side and it bobbed lifelessly. "Two…"

"Okay."

Stiles protested, but Kate tossed him to the ground. With a rewarding grin, she took her by the throat once more, dragging Serena over to the sacrificial table and dropped her onto it roughly. Not having the energy, Serena gasped for breath when the grip released. She couldn't even wrap her mind around what was happening. She heard Kate chanting, felt her hot hands gliding over her skin as the words escaped the woman's lips musically. Even if Serena knew she was about to die, and she hated the sound of the woman's voice, they were so beautiful.

Stiles tried to push himself off the floor shakily. Kate stood over Serena, her hand lifted almost identical to the picture in Chris Argent's book. Tears built in his eyes, he couldn't move. He tried so hard, but he couldn't. "_Serena_…"

And mid chant there was a loud explosion that pierced through Kate's musical voice. Silence followed as the echo faded. Kate's hand fell to her chest. There was blood pooling from her heart. Her eyes drifted to the entrance where she gazed upon her brother. Chris Argent's glossy aquatic stare found hers.

"I will always love you Kate," Chris shook his head tiredly. "But enough is enough."

Her body crumbled to the stone cold floor.

Scott, Kira, and Derek stood behind Chris; their eyes wide with shock. They hadn't known what they were going to walk into, but they made it just in time.

An enraged Peter whirled on Doctor Valack, "You knew this entire time that this sacrifice would never work." All he received was a playful smile. "It had to be from the _same_ species. You knew this entire time she was gong to be something else entirely. A _werelion_, looks nothing like a werejaguar!"

"Scott," Doctor Valack called, completely ignoring the rage radiating from Peter. "Remember that favor you owe me?"

Scott's body went rigid. "Yes."

The Doctor nudged his head in Peter's direction. "Kill him."

Peter started towards the Doctor angrily. Before Scott could respond, Derek sprinted out and attacked his uncle. If anyone was going to kill Peter it was going to be _him_. After all the shit he had done to his sister Laura, his entire family, his friends, his pack. The betrayal he had lined up for him. The werewolf didn't have time to respond as Derek's clawed hand went through his chest.

A small smile turned up on Peter's lip, "Ouch." He fell to the floor.

Doctor Valack shrugged. "I saw that coming. But I always like to have a backup _just incase_."

Scott's eyes finally found Serena. She had managed to stumble across the floor to Stiles side. She held his head in her lap and gently stroked her fingers over his bloody cheek. They needed to get him to a hospital _fast_. He could hardly make out his best friends heartbeat.

"Kira," Scott muttered. "Call the police. Tell them we need an ambulance."

She nodded and tugged out her phone.

Approaching Doctor Valack, Scott's fierce stare met his. "Why?"

"We have common enemies," he explained. "These two would have gotten in my way in the future. They would have become two powerful."

"What plans for the future?"

An eery smile fell on his lips. "Nothing to concern yourself over, _yet_."

Scott frowned.

"Your friend will live," Doctor Valack waved a hand at Stiles. "I best be on my way. Oh, and you might want to take care of the bodies before the police get here. I foresee prison time in your future."

Derek had already gripped onto Peter's lifeless body. He glanced at Chris. "Let's get them in the car and head on out of here."

"What about their blood?" Kira motioned to the pools on the floor.

"I've got some bleach. If you can manage to use that quick speed of yours to try and clean that up," Chris nodded. "We are pretty far from the station. We should be able to hide some of this. Let's hurry. I'll work out a story, just give me a minute."

"You're going to be okay," Serena whispered as she kissed Stiles temple.

He exhaled shakily. "Everything hurts."

"Don't worry, the ambulance is coming."

"Why didn't you listen to me?"

"I wasn't going to let you die," Serena muttered.

"But you could have died."

"I'd rather die trying to save you than you die."

"That's not fair…" he blinked his dazed eyes up at Serena, only being able to view a blurry outline. "If you died I'd be alone."

"Both of us are alive and neither of us are alone."

He smiled… and then everything went black.

* * *

**SO one more chapter left. Dun, dun, dunnnn. I know SADNESS. I'm rather fond of Serena, BUT never fear. I started a brand new story and the first chapter is already up. And in my honest opinion, it's written way better than this story… It is called **_Dans vos rêves_. **Check it out! It is _another_ Teen Wolf fiction that is going to be Stiles centered. However, overall I think the plot and OC character are just more in depth than Serena. So, if you are interested it's already begun!**


	30. Chapter 30: The End

**Chapter Thirty**

* * *

Fidgeting, Serena sat in the chair next to the still body. The room smelled strongly of antiseptic and a constant beep echoed throughout the room. Her chocolate stare scanned the bruised and scraped body, heart clenching tightly at the sight. She ran a shaking hand over his arm carefully.

A small sigh escaped the boy lying in the hospital bed. Smiling, she continued stroking his skin comfortingly.

"Hey."

Turning, she gave Scott a half grin as he stepped through the doorway. "Hi."

"How is he doing?" He pulled up one of the other spare chairs beside her. "His heart rate sounds good."

"Yeah, the drugs just have to ware off," she explained. "They said he should wake up really soon."

He reached out for Stiles hand and grasped it gently. Blackness entered his veins from the tips of his fingers through his arm.

A confused expression crossed Serena's face. "What in the hell?"

"Oh, I never had a chance to explain this to you. We can somewhat heal, mostly take some of the pain from others," he bobbed his head. "It can make us weak temporarily."

"Can I do that?"

"I don't know to be honest. We should ask Deaton and see if he has any knowledge on what werelions can do."

Serena bit her lip. "Why am I a werelion instead of a werejaguar?"

"Derek said that sometimes you take on a different form based on your personality."

"I'm just happy that I'm not like Kate. I told her too, I'd never be like her."

Scott gripped her hand squeezing gently. "Even if you did become a werejaguar you would never be like Kate."

"Do you think it's all over?" Serena let her head fall on Scott's shoulder.

He frowned. "I hope so, but it seems it never truly is."

"I don't think I can go home Scott…" She shook her head, her chestnut waves tickling under Scott's nose. He smoothed down her hair softly. "I don't want to risk my dad, you know? I mean, not that I want to risk Aunt Mel either… but she already knows. And Erin? I can't do that to her. I can get her killed."

"I know exactly how you feel," he whispered. It was the same way he felt every day. Risking his mother, Stiles, the Sheriff, and all the other innocent people that had no reason to be involved. "You can stay with us Serena, always."

She lifted her head kissing his cheek. "You are the greatest cousin in the world."

"Thanks," Scott chuckled.

"Thank you for everything you have done."

"You're thanking me for getting you kidnapped? Getting you turned into a freaking werelion? And ruining your entire summer to the point you don't feel safe going home?"

A scowl etched on her delicate features. "You have given me one of the most eventful summers of my entire life. Stop blaming yourself for everything. You don't control the world Scott and you can't let it control you. So, accept my thanks and shut up."

"Okay," he sighed.

"I'm going to kick your ass."

There was a grunt from the boy lying before them. Serena instantly stood on her feet wobbly, peering down at Stiles. Reaching for his hand, she curled her fingers in his squeezing gently. She gasped when the grip was returned. He moaned once more, eyes blinking open in a daze.

"Stiles?" Scott leant over him.

"Mmm S-Scott," he slurred. He blinked a few more times. "You're a very beautiful girl."

"That's me Stiles," Serena giggled. "Serena."

"Wow," he muttered, not paying attention to what he was saying, still drugged from all the morphine. "So beautiful."

She kissed his forehead and he had a goofy grin on his lips. "I'm so happy you're awake."

"You kissed me!" he sounded shocked. "Woah, Scott. Scott, hey, did you see that?"

"Yeah buddy I did," Scott snorted. "Unfortunately."

"You're so cute." Serena placed another kiss to his cheek. "I'd kiss you more, but I think Scott might beat you up when you feel better."

Stiles gaped, "You want to kiss me?"

"You poor baby," Serena pouted. She ran a hand through his hair affectionately. He tilted his head into the gesture enjoying the sensation. "Don't worry. Once the drugs ware off you'll be much better."

He giggled, "She wants to kiss me."

"Serena, can you stop?" Scott requested unhappily.

"Where am I?" Stiles scrunched his nose. "Smells funky,"

"You're in a hospital," Scott informed. He patted Stiles stomach gently, not sure where else to touch considering Serena clutched his hand and was rubbing his head. "Might be here for a few more hours, but they said once you woke up they'd let you come home."

"What?" He blinked, eyes still glazed over.

"Stiles?"

Scott and Serena turned to find Sheriff Stilinski in the archway. His light blue eyes scanned Stiles to make sure what he was seeing was real. He stumbled into the room and gripped onto his son's shoulders faster than the were creatures can blink. They both backed up to give them some space.

"Don't you _ever_ scare me like that again."

"Dad, I'm fineeeee," Stiles said.

The Sheriff backed up. He glanced at Scott and Serena. "Thank you for bringing him back."

Serena grinned. "Don't have to thank me Sheriff. I did it more for myself, no offense."

He raised a brow.

"I'm kind of dating your son," Serena waved to Stiles who was looking at them all curiously "Not officially, but yeah…"

"We are _dating?_" Stiles asked gleefully. "This is such a good day."

"You haven't asked me to be your girlfriend yet."

"Really?" Stiles rolled his eyes at himself. "I sound really stupid because you're so beautiful."

"You haven't gotten the chance to," Serena patted his head. "Our date got interrupted by this guy-" she pointed at Scott. "It was an amazing date though."

"He took you on a date?" Sheriff Stilinski frowned. "He didn't tell me he was taking anyone on a date."

"Yeah, it was really romantic."

He nodded, his face curious. "You are Scott's cousin, correct?"

"Yes," Scott answered.

"Interesting."  
Serena laughed, "Well, I know we met briefly before… but, yeah. Um… maybe we should wait until Stiles knows what's going on to have this conversation?"

"Good idea," he agreed amusedly.

"Daddy," Stiles frowned. "I'm thirsty."

"I'm going to grab a nurse," he advised Scott and Serena.

They both smiled as he slipped from the room. Stiles head flopped to the side as his eyes flickered from the cousins. "Kate's dead?"

"Yeah," Scott said softly.

"Peter too?"

He bobbed his head, "Yes."

"Huh," Stiles closed his eyes. "That kind of makes me feel bad."

"Why?"

"He's Malia's dad, ya know?" Stiles licked his lips. Serena felt an urge to strangle at the sound of her name escaping his mouth. _When had this jealousy developed? _Why was she jealous anyway? Malia was out of the picture. But… Stiles did love her. She scowled. "I… I don't forgive her for leaving, but she doesn't have any family. She killed her adoptive mother and sister. Her adoptive farther is nuts over it. Her real farther is dead now and her real mom is the Desert Wolf. And she just wants to be a coyote; we should have never woken her up. I wish we never woke her up…"

Scott sighed, "Malia had her own choices to make. Don't blame them on yourself."  
"Serena," Stiles grinned, her name sounding rough on his tongue. "I remember our date. It was _awesome_."

"Mr. Stilinski, glad to see you're awake."

All eyes turned towards the doctor that entered the room. "My name is Doctor Michaels. It's a pleasure to meet you son," he pulled out a chart and his bright blue eyes trailed over Stiles chart "Right now we are just waiting on the drugs to fade. Your right arm had a bone that penetrated the skin, a minor concusion, and some bruising. We want to run a few more tests just to make sure you are fine, but it's looking like you might be released today; the latest being tomorrow evening."

"Yay!" Serena clapped.

"The cast will last around a month, maybe longer depending on how you are healing," Doctor Michaels informed. "Otherwise, besides the scrapes and bruises, you'll be able to walk out of here just fine."

Sheriff Stilinski smiled. "That is great news."

"Now, I'm sorry to do this, but I'll need to have the room cleared. Would you lot mind waiting in the lobby?"

Scott and Serena nodded.

Both cousins sat in the waiting room, Serena nervously tapping her foot while Scott listened in on all the voices around him. After a half hour the sheriff appeared before them. He bore a bright smile.

"They said I could bring him home as soon as I fill out the paperwork. If you guys would like to join, I'm going to order some pizza."

"Yeah, we'd love to," Scott said with a grin.

Another twenty minutes and they were in the sheriff's cruiser. Stiles in the passenger seat with Scott and Serena in the back. Serena offered to hold onto Stiles pain killers, they were heavy narcotics and Stiles was currently on them at the moment.

"I wish… I wish I had a cheeseburger…" Stiles muttered, his head leaning on the window. "With curly fries…"

Sheriff Stilinski chuckled. "Do you want pizza or a burger kiddo?"

"Pizza?" Stiles mused. "I want pizza."

"Alright."

His bruised and cut up fingers grazed the cast on his arm. "I want… ice cream. And to go swimming."

"You want a lot of things Stiles," Serena commented, her head popping up beside his.

Those wide maple eyes were dilated from the drugs. He gave her a crooked smile. "I want to sleep with you again."

The sheriff choked.

"Oh my God! Stiles shut up!" cried Scott.

"Not like _that_," he clarified. "We didn't have sex. We did all the other fun stuff that was almost sex, like more than Malia and I ever did and it felt amazing, but we slept in the same bed. It was warm and nice and I would like to go to sleep now."

Serena's cheeks burnt. "This is embarrassing."

"I'd like to have sex with you too. I'm just kinda sleepy at the moment."

"Kid, shut up," the sheriff said urgently.

"Anyway," Scott spoke up loudly. "Can we talk abut anything else?"

"I like sex though…"

His best friend groaned. "Stiles, shut up."

"I also like Serena. Like a lot. Dude, who would of thought I'd be dating your cousin. How crazy, right?"

"So crazy…" Scott grumbled.

"She's so beautiful."

"That's great."

"And she's got like… an amazing smile with cute dimples. And she's got these beautiful big brown eyes."

"I'm right here Stiles…"

"Are you? Hey Serena? Wow, you are even prettier in person."

"You are so freaking high it's ridiculous," Serena giggled.

Stiles frowned, he gave Serena a pointed stare. "I don't do drugs."

"That's good to know… I was starting to worry…" The sheriff muttered under his breath, but the two were creatures were able to hear.

"Thank God!" Scott exclaimed as he unbuckled himself as the they pulled up in front of the Stilinski home. That night pizza was ordered and the four celebrated their dumb luck at being able to survive yet another kidnapping.

* * *

Three weeks later.

* * *

Stiles gazed at his casted arm that was covered in graffiti from his friends. There was an angry looking werewolf that Scott had drawn, quite poorly. It was a stick figure with fangs. Lydia looped her name in perfect curls while Kira had drawn smiley faces all over the cast, which battled the numerous amounts of hearts Serena had scribbled.

A lazy smile grazed his lips when he looked at the wavy haired girl tucked against his side. Her dimples were at its peek from the wide grin she had on her lips, which was caused by Scott's horrific attempt at telling a ghost story over the campfire. His eyes shifted to his best friend. Scott's arms were up and he made a growling sound, his wolf'd out eyes glowing red and fangs extended for dramatic effect. Kira elbowed her boyfriend and the boy in turn snaked one of his arms around her waist. She curled into his side immediately and gently snuck a kiss along his jaw.

They finally went camping. After all this time, Scott had managed to set up a group outing (thanks to mostly Kira, Serena, and Lydia for _really_ planning the entire event). The group even managed to convince Derek to come along, which was a hassle for an entirely uncharacteristic reason. He had stated he didn't want to be sexually assaulted by a teenage girl-specifically Serena. Which Stiles ended up needing to inform that he was currently dating said teenage girl and that shouldn't be a problem. However, said unsworn promise was not kept. As soon as Derek had entered the car for the journey to the campsite Serena had ended up squishing herself directly between Derek and Stiles. The whole car ride was angered growls from Derek and Serena apologizing, but then immediately going into another stream of sexual innuendoes that had Stiles blushing.

Serena muttered something to Lydia, who provided an unladylike snort in response. The two had grown closer over the past few weeks by bonding over taking care of Stiles. His first few weeks he had been on some heavy pain killers, which ended up giving Lydia and Serena alone time. Most of the time they had spent going over the Bestiary, Serena trying to help Lydia figure out whatever the hell Deputy Parrish was. But other times Lydia would bring magazines or paint Serena's nails for her. And sometimes whenever Scott was busy harassing Derek with questions Kira would join the girls too. Then the few times Stiles was somewhat coherent, he would be forced to sit with three girls in his bedroom talking about boys and makeup and all the things he didn't want to listen to. Like, why did he care that Serena thought Chris Pratt was the sexiest man on the earth?

"You okay?"

Was Stiles okay? His first girlfriend abandoned him to go find her mother. His current girlfriend had been kidnapped and turned into a werelion by his best friends ex-girlfriends crazy werejaguar/ex-werewolf hunter aunt. Then he was kidnapped in an attempt have Serena sacrifice herself. But his Dad was alive, Scott was happy with Kira, Lydia was still Lydia, Melissa was still being a beast at work, and he had a beautiful girlfriend. So what? Things might not be perfect. They still haven't discussed if Serena was going back home or what Doctor Valack would be doing or whatever the hell might turn up in Beacon Hills this year. But right now, Stiles was camping with his best friends.

Stiles blinked at Serena. She raised a brow as she met his eyes warily. He let a dopey smile cross his lips. Leaning to the side he joined their lips in a swift kiss. Completely ignoring the gag Scott provided. Pulling back he shot her a wide grin, whispering, "Never better."

* * *

OKAY so I am going to apologize now. I am pretty awful at endings. It's always been something I struggled with... that's why it took me so long to get this chapter out. I know it's kinda anti-climatic, but eh. It is what it is. And it's short and sweet and the end! Thanks for all the support I have been given through this story :D


End file.
